Wasn't Your Dad The King Of Fighters?
by Supreme Ky
Summary: Halloween Chapter up! It would have been up sooner if not for some circumstances beyond my control... --()
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: If I owned anything, why would I bother to write fanfictions?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Quest of the Ages – Kusanagi VS Bogard!  
  
  
  
  
  
It has been close to 2 decades, give or take a few years, since the end of the King of Fighters 2001 tournament. All of the world's renowned fighters had retired from public fights to the dismay of the entire world. They no longer fought but many of them still keep in practice for themselves and to pass on their skills to the new generation. Although they have long given up the fight, there will be others to take up where they have left off, and this is their story.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So brat, where do you think you're going?"  
  
A little girl, no older than ten looked at her big brother behind her. She silently cursed as she was caught when she was so close to escape. "Nowhere, Kenji, I just want to go by the park today…" she said. It was a half-truth and she knew he knew it but she hoped it was too early in the morning for him to notice.  
  
The older brother known as Kenji looked at the girl for a better answer than that. At the way she was dressed, it didn't look suitable for a park. Not that she was dressed like a slut, far be it.  
  
She actually looked cute as much as he hated to admit it, all dressed up in her cleanest outfit, consisting of black jeans, complete with a long silver chain and a white halter-top. She had her lavender hair tied up in a black scrunchy, showing off a pair of silver earrings. She had on the small bead necklace and the pair of gloves that their mother had given her on her last birthday. Then it suddenly clicked when he saw the gloves.  
  
"Who are you fighting this time, Hikari?" he asked sternly. They both knew she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but the brotherly instincts are strong in this one.  
  
"Um…"  
  
"Spit it out or I'll sell you out right here and now!" Kenji threatened.  
  
"…You wouldn't…" Hikari said in slight dread. Their parents always took things way too seriously when it came to fights.  
  
"Hey, Da--!!" He stopped as Hikari shook her head violently.  
  
"FINE! You win…" Hikari said in a tired tone of voice. "I'm fighting that Bogard kid…"  
  
"…Wait a sec… Yusuke Bogard? As in, Andy Jr.?" Kenji asked in suspicion. "What happened? What did you do now, squirt?"  
  
"NOTHING!" the girl shrieked. Kenji recoiled at the outburst but continued with the questioning.  
  
"Look, I didn't do a thing to him, but he's buggin' me to death and if I don't do something about him, I'll take it out on you!" she said with a tone of finality in her voice.  
  
"He's a nice kid. I'm just finding it hard to believe he's started all this. He wouldn't fight unless it was something serious!" Kenji shot back  
  
"Yea well, he's a jerk and I'm gonna shut him up for good!" she said and turned to leave.  
  
"Sis?" Hikari turned around. Kenji hesitated. "Good luck kiddo. Knock 'em dead for the Kusanagi!" she smiled and nodded at Kenji before she ran to the park to meet her challenger.  
  
Kenji watched her run until she was finally out of sight. He made up his mind he won't interfere since every fight that his little sister gets into is always about honor.  
  
Buuuuut… that doesn't mean I can't watch from a distance. Kenji knew that Andrew was an accomplished fighter just like his father Andrew Bogard Sr.  
  
But what he can't understand is why would he fight her? The only conclusion that can come to mind as he put on his roller blades is that he may actually have a crush for his little sister.  
  
He stifled a laugh. A twelve year old having a thing for an almost eleven year old? He laughed the thought off. However if he had realized it, he had just accidentally melted the wheels of his roller blades right off. He looked at them in shock but then threw them aside. Kenji Kusanagi was not one for details when it concerned family.  
  
"…I meant to do that… I guess I can take the bike." He said aloud as he rushed towards the garage and grabbed his keys to his motorcycle. He quickly revved it up and was on his way to the park.  
  
  
  
  
  
"You know you won't win. You're as good as dead." Taunted the blonde haired girl. Andrew Bogard or better known as Yusuke only grimaced in return. Why, oh, WHY had he accepted Hikari Kusanagi's challenge? Why the hell had he even asked his Uncle Joe for help at all? He was responsible for this mess!  
  
"Joe Higashi, Muy Thai Champ and Ladies Man - Extraordinaire." I can't believe I fell for that one… he thought. His regret was already mixing in with his fear. He knows that he'll suffer a painful beating at the hands of Hikari Kusanagi. What's worse is if he actually does beat her by some unknown miracle or by an act of God, her brother will skin him slowly with a rusty nail when he finds out.  
  
Why didn't I just listen to mom and just get the stupid flowers?   
  
"Thinking about her won't help, she's gonna be here soon." The girl taunted once more.  
  
"Shut up Jenny. And why the hell are you even here?" he asked sullenly.  
  
"Because you're my favorite and only cousin, coz. Besides I always attend my best friend's fights. I'm like Kari's cheerleader ya know?" ::Andy sweatdrops::  
  
"Good to know…" he said. Suddenly his fighting instincts flared up. Something wasn't right as he felt the wind change. The clouds got darker, the wind howled dangerously and death seemed to be coming, in the shape of a pissed off ten year old girl.  
  
"Ah well, been nice knowing you, I'll be over there by the winning side if you need me!" Jenny cheered as she fled away from him, far… far…FAR away from her cousin.  
  
"I'm so dead. I'm gonna die… Darn it, I should've made my will when I had a chance!"  
  
"BOOOGAAAARRRRD!" a chilling voice echoed and suddenly all the noise died down as stood only two people in the once crowded park.  
  
Yusuke gulps. "…Um, present?"  
  
Yusuke could only stare at the girl. He knows he shouldn't since his mother said it was rude, but he couldn't help it. The girl was stunning although only ten and with him being her senior by two years didn't make things any simpler.  
  
Add in the fact she's his 'executioner', all in all, things just weren't peachy at the moment for the young Bogard. But what puzzled him the most is the Why in all of this. Why her? Why this? And most important it seemed, Why me?  
  
Almost without warning an arrow made up of flame shot by his face slight singeing his cheek.  
  
"Don't stare, it's not nice." She said in a deathly tone. This bought Yusuke out from his daze.  
  
"Uh—I give up! You win, peace! White flag, let's just be friends okay?" he said as he slowly backed up while Hikari only advanced while being cheered on by Jenny Bogard.  
  
"Don't think so, junior, you started this and I'm gonna end this!"  
  
Yusuke sighed. "I--"  
  
"Shi ne!" Hikari yelled as she leapt at the shocked Bogard. She had hit him dead center on the chest and began to pummel him. Although Hikari is overwhelming in power, Yusuke had training and experience on his side. He proved this by quickly throwing her off him and getting to his feet within seconds. Hikari began to charge up for her Modified Serpent Wave attack while Jenny cheered in the distance with a bullhorn in one hand and pom-pom in the other.  
  
"Yusuke? Kari? What are you two doing?" came a voice.  
  
Yusuke turned around to look at his 'savior'. It was Rock Howard, the son of Geese Howard! Although Terry had made peace with the younger Howard, he hated the Howard lineage as much as his father did. Strangely enough, Rock was friendly towards him and Geese only remarked that Yusuke "Reminds me of myself at his age."  
  
"Huh? Rock! Uh… we were…um" Kari looked around. "We um… were just… sparring, right, junior?" she asked as she poked Yusuke in the ribs. He straightened himself out and nodded.  
  
"You were sparring all out in a public park?" Rock asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Um… Yes?" Kari said and tried to look innocent. Rock only laughed and ruffled her hair. Yusuke felt something strange as he did that. It must have been the fact Hikari was blushing like mad at the touch. Even Jenny had noticed, but Rock hadn't.  
  
"Well, have fun you two, and try not to mess up the basketball courts! Your last fight had me going to the park downtown for a good nine months!" He waved good-bye, still blissfully unaware at the way Hikari was blushing and the slowly angering Yusuke.  
  
Jenny made her way over to Hikari and patted her back. "Calm down before you pass out like last time. Besides, he ain't all that. Your bro is much cuter!" she said with a giggle which promptly made Hikari gag.  
  
"You're gross, you know that right?" Hikari said with a grin. She turned around. "Anyways, you ready to finish this—" There was no one around save herself and Jenny… "—Bogard…?"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Damn, I'm too late!" Kenji cursed as he stood on his motorcycle, with his shoes off of course, as he overlooked a wall.  
  
"We missed all the action?" another kid his age asked.  
  
"I don't know Takashi." Kenji said as he looked around for any sign of Yusuke. Takashi looked annoyed. "What do you mean? Either we're early or we're late!"  
  
Kenji looked equally as annoyed. "I told you, I don't know! I think we're too late though, I felt her power up earlier and stopped." Takashi stopped cold at this.  
  
"You think maybe she killed the kid?" he asked slowly. Suddenly the thought hit Kenji.  
  
"I--I didn't think of that…" he said. But then his confidence came back. "Nah, sweet innocent litte Kari, killin' someone she didn't like? That's not her style."  
  
"Sweet innocent Kari that has absolute no mercy in battle…?" Takashi retorted.  
  
"…Let's see if we can find his ashes…" Kenji replied as he quickly put his boots back on.  
  
  
  
  
  
"So essentially… you got beat up by a girl…"  
  
"Don't be such a sexist!"  
  
"But… he did!"  
  
Yusuke could watch his parents in embarrassment. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go home just yet. Strange as all mothers were, as soon as he walked in, she rushed to look over Yusuke, checking for any damage whatsoever.  
  
What was worse, his father was home and none to happy about his recent and first ever defeat.  
  
"So who was it? Please tell me it was Jenny! There's no shame in losing to family…" he said as an afterthought. Mai took out one of her old fans from out of nowhere and whacked Andy out of his chair.  
  
"Uh… Um… It was… Hikari…" he said in a slow whisper.  
  
Both of his parents blinked in surprised.  
  
  
  
  
  
And they blinked again…  
  
  
  
  
  
And again…  
  
  
  
  
  
"WOULD YOU PLEASE SAY SOMETHING?! ANYTHING?!" Yusuke yelled, finally frustrated with all the bad things in his life at the moment.  
  
"That sweet, darling, innocent little girl…?" Mai asked.  
  
"…Whooped your ass in that fight?" Mai glared at her husband at his choice of words but slowly nodded her head at Yusuke for him to continue.  
  
"…Yes…" Yusuke muttered.  
  
"…You did up a fight didn't you?" Andy asked his son. Yusuke nodded. "Good."  
  
"She chased me down and out of the park and I put up a fight when we were right outside, and then up until the alley way, and all through out that supermarket near Uncle Terry's. By the time we got to the dairy section, I about passed out…"  
  
"…" Andy didn't know what to say and excused himself to the basement, affectionately nicknamed 'The Bat-cave" by Mai. Both mother and son only wondered what happened and was answered by a loud roar of rage.  
  
Mai and Yusuke watched the entire house shake as Andy screamed and physically vented his rage inside the basement. Minutes later it stopped and Andy stepped out, dusting his shirt off…  
  
"I'm okay, I'm fine… By the way when's dinner, honey? I'm starved!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"You shoulda seen me, Dad! I gave him a burn mark this big!" Hikari said as she stretched her arms.  
  
"Don't exaggerate, pint sized. He was dealing out some good size hits to you too." Kenji remarked as he sipped his drink. Kyo could only smile at his two children. After giving up finding a spot to play poker and rob--- er—win some money from Terry and Iori, he went home to hear about his little girl's latest fight.  
  
"I'm proud none the less. It's not healthy for those Bogards' egos to be that high." He said with a chuckle.  
  
"One could say the same for you, hon." Athena said as she put away the groceries. Kyo only smirked. "You should see your father when he was your age. If it were any bigger he would've gotten kicked out of the old King Of Fighters Tournaments a long time ago for being annoying."  
  
"Like I care. It's not like I only care about winning ya know." He replied as he snuck up behind her Athena, and hugged her from behind as he traced kisses down her neck.  
  
"EWW! Stop that, it's still daytime!" Both Kenji and Hikari moaned. Kenji was covering his eyes and Hikari was gagging under the table.  
  
Kyo only grinned. "Strange, your mother said that just earlier today…" Athena smacked Kyo in the head with the sliced ham for that remark.  
  
"Anyways, like I was saying, your father was too overconfident. Don't you turn up to be like that, Kenji or I swear, grounding will seem like paradise!" Athena lightly scolded her oldest child.  
  
"Okay, enough about him! Pay attention to me! I'm the one that beat 'Andrew'!" Hikari yelled out as she mocked Yusuke's given name. "He wasn't so tough either."  
  
Athena laughed outright. "Maybe he went easy on you?" she suggested. This revelation shocked Hikari and her mouth opened as she tried to say something.  
  
"Mom, you just signed Yusuke's death warrant!" Kenji quietly remarked as Kyo laughed while still holding Athena in a loving embrace.  
  
"Lay off, it's not like I'm gonna kill him. I'm just… going to have to make him defend himself…" she said in a strangely calm manner as she walked away like a zombie but one with a purpose.  
  
"Try to leave remains! Ashes, pieces of clothing, you know the drill!" Kenji laughingly called back to her. He had managed to duck an arrow made of flame that was shot at him.  
  
"HAH! MISSED!"  
  
Moments later, there was a long continuous burst of flaming arrows shot at Kenji who only ducked, dodged and weaved.  
  
"No, out, out! I just cleaned the kitchen for Heaven's sake!" Athena fussed as she threw the both Kenji and Hikari out into the yard. She had already moved out of Kyo's arms after the first arrow and decided to finish putting away the rest of the groceries.  
  
"Damn kids. And I was just getting comfortable too." Kyo said loudly as shrugged his shoulders, hoping to catch Athena's attention.  
  
Athena looked over her shoulder. "Why can't you be like other middle aged men and get 'worked up' every 3 weeks?" she asked with a hand on her hip.  
  
Kyo only shrugged. "Fast metabolism?"  
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
   
  
"I'll get you Yusuke, just you wait! You shall burn by my flames!" Hikari muttered to herself as she began dialing Jenny's phone number. "Jenny? I need your help." She said in a grave voice.  
  
"Huh? What for?" Jenny asked. She suddenly had a bad feeling about this, just like that time when her mother decided to cook dinner one night. That didn't end well.  
  
"That cousin of yours, he's going easy on me!" Hikari seethed on the other end.  
  
Jenny on the other hand blinked twice in a confused manner. "So…?"  
  
"I DEMAND SATISFACTION!" she yelled, causing Jenny to fall over her bed backwards. "If he took it easy on me, that means I didn't fight him at his full potential!" Hikari reasoned. "The fight would just have been a big waste of time then!"  
  
"Calm down. He's only 12, he won't be at his full potential until his late twenties, just like his dad." She said calmly. "I guess that wouldn't be good since you want to kick his ass right now, correct?"  
  
A growl was heard on the other line. Jenny only rolled her eyes. Although the best of friends, they were polar opposites in everything.  
  
"Well, what are you planning?"  
  
Hikari thought about it for a moment. "Hold something of his hostage and demand him to fight?"  
  
"…Where did you get an idea like that?" Jenny asked with an upturned eyebrow. Hikari only Hmph-ed. "Okay… Anyways I was thinking, why don't you just challenge him? To a real fight I mean? I remember my dad used to me stories when I was little, about your dad and Iori-san having this blood rivalry thing going. You can do something like that."  
  
"You mean, declare him my mortal enemy, and then travel the world to find him so that I can beat him to a pulp?" Hikari said slightly shocked.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"…Sounds like a plan." Hikari remarked. "Maybe I should go talk to Uncle Iori, he might know something. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later Jen."  
  
"Yea, you should get started ASAP. Later, and good luck!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne!"  
  
Hikari thought to herself. She remembered the stories about her father and her 'Uncle Iori'. The two had some really bloody battles and for some strange reason, neither had the upper hand.  
  
"Should I really start a blood feud that might last 600 hundred years?" Hikari thought. "Well… Mommy always said to try something at least once. Yatta! Matte yo, Yusuke no baka! Hikari's got a Serpent Wave with your name on it!" she cheered with her fist in the air, covered in the power of the magatama and the glowing pink energy of her Psycho abilities. 


	2. Plans and a REALLY long quest…

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah, yakety smackety  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'll find introduce the Yagami clan later on as the story progresses. In my mind they'll play a big part in the story. For the moment, I'll introduce cameo appearances so enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Plans and a REALLY long quest…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"RRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The intense voice bellowed. The man looked at his jeans in disgust, hatred, and overall murder and something akin to insanity in his eyes. "Someone's gonna burn for this!"  
  
"You called, daddy?" a girl asked as she bounced down from the stairs. She knew she was in trouble. Maybe it was billions of years of evolution or maybe she was actually responsible, it really doesn't matter. Her dark red hair flew about as she descended down to where her father was. The smirk on her face didn't even fade at the look Iori sent her.  
  
Then again, she is the daughter of Iori. She was trained to fight before she mastered the alphabet. With her angelic looks courtesy of her mother and the deadly training given to her by her father, she has little to fear.  
  
Iori Yagami, once the insane Orochi warrior, and still a force to be reckoned with and definitely a person to never take lightly… held up a pair of his favorite black jeans that were no longer black and no longer his size. In fact, it was pink and would fit a toddler perfectly when compared to the taller and more formidable Iori.  
  
"Explain, now!" Iori roared.  
  
Okay. All systems check. Prepare to launch evasive/offensive maneuvers… Rina thought with confidence. "What do you mean dad? I just came down here because you bellowed…"  
  
"DON'T PLAY COY WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" Iori yelled angrily as he waved the practically glove-sized pair of pink jeans in the air.  
  
Lock on target… Rina began to sniffle lightly. "But daddy, it wasn't my fault. I'm just new to this whole laundry business…"  
  
"…My black jeans have become pink! What has the world come to, when I of ALL PEOPLE, have been reduced TO PINK JEANS THAT DON'T EVEN FIT! YOU KNOW SATURDAYS ARE MY 'JEAN' DAYS!"  
  
Fire! Rina began to break down and immediately covered her face with her hands. " I CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" she sobbed.  
  
Iori felt his resolve begin to fade. Sure, he was still mad, but it's just a pair of jeans. This, is his baby girl over here! He can always get another pair of jeans anyways.  
  
"…I'm… I apologize. It's just… It's pink god damn it!" he said with an exasperated sigh.  
  
"Want me to get rid of it for you dad?" she asked. Iori shook his head and ignited a small orange flame in his hand and watched it slowly burn the offensive fabric away.  
  
"I got it under control. You know how burning things always makes me feel better." He said as he watched the flame in his hand.  
  
Ever since he had given up on his quest to kill Kyo, he has been able to wield both the flames of the Orochi and the Kusanagi. And as much to his dismay he found that his strength STILL equaled to his rivals'.  
  
"Well, seeing as how you need new pants and all, why don't we go shopping?" Rina asked slowly, hoping to get the reaction she wanted.  
  
Iori who was still entranced by the burning jeans suddenly looked up in horror. The only words that echoed in his mind were 'We' and 'Shopping'. "Um… How about… you go get them for me?" he asked, suddenly very nervous of his daughter.  
  
SWARM! SWARM! SWARM! The battle command echoed in her head as she threw out her final trump card. "But daddy, you know I don't have any money and it'll be fun to shop together…"  
  
"NO! Err… I mean, no honey… It's quite all right. In fact, I…I was thinkin' of going by old man Kusanagi's for a spar! Yea that's it!"  
  
"Kusanagi-san isn't that old…"  
  
"Whatever. Here's a credit card. Gotta run!" Iori said as he ran out the door as if the very demons of Hell were chasing after him. In this case however, it was a much more welcomed event than compared to shopping with his only daughter.  
  
As Rina watched her father run off, she finally let out the laughter she held in. Much like her father, her laugh started out as a chuckle and slowly grew louder until the point where she looked downright maniacal with her hand in her hair as she laughed sinisterly.  
  
"That was pure evil. I'm glad I've raised you well…" Rina turned around to see her mom leaning under the doorway opposite the stairs.  
  
"Thanks mom. You want anything why I'm out?" she asked with a wink. Kasumi Todo only giggled and shook her head.  
  
"Go, have fun. Maybe meet up with the Kenji boy. I heard he's gotten stronger this time around." She remarked. Rina almost gagged and almost lost her will to shop.  
  
"Would you please shut up about that?! Ugh, I think I need to take a shower before I go out…" she said as she trudged up the stairs.  
  
"What's so bad about Kenji?" Kasumi asked as she crossed her arms. A scream of disgust went through the air.  
  
"Who needs Kenji?" she shot back.  
  
Kasumi only chuckled at that remark as she stared at the retreating figure of her daughter. It reminded her how things used to be with her and Iori in the good ole days when they fought each other verbally and physically. In time she learned more about Iori and the gray shades of life.  
  
Ironically enough, her daughter is acting like that with the Kenji boy, the only son of Kyo Kusanagi. She laughed again at the possibilities. Like all good mothers out there, she only wanted to give the best for her daughter and that included grandchildren.  
  
Plus, this would put an end to the blood feud officially and she wouldn't have to worry about Rina's and her future grandchildren's safety at the hands of an incompetent.  
  
"Maybe it's time I talked to Athena. She'd agreed with me on this!" she said excitedly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Oh, yea! That's the spot! Harder! Work it! Work it!" Athena cried out in pure ecstasy. Kyo only grinned as he continued what he's doing. "Harder! ……OOOOOOoooo… yeeeeaa…" Suddenly the phone rang, totally and thoroughly mangling the romantic setting. Athena moaned pitifully as Kyo picked himself up. She reached for Kyo but he just grinned in return and he shook his head.  
  
"Sorry love, we'll continue this later, promise. Besides, I'd have to get to my restaurant's new opening." Kyo kissed her on the cheek and promptly went to take a shower.  
  
Athena only pouted as she reached for the phone. "THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD! I WAS HAVING THE GREATEST BACK RUB OF MY ENTIRE FRICKIN' LIFE!" she roared into the phone.  
  
"Whoa, relax Athena. You sound like my husband. Next thing I know you'll be eating meat and demanding sex from Kyo 24/7!" Athena calmed down as she recognized the voice.  
  
"It's nice to hear from you too, Kasumi. By the way… Why, oh WHY, did you have to call now?" Athena muttered. "Back rubs lead to very enjoyable things that relieve stress, damn it! This had better be important."  
  
"Oh but it is, it is. I've been meaning to ask you about Kenji and my daughter. What would you say if those two got together?" she hinted. Athena suddenly brightened.  
  
"GRANDCHILDREN!" she shouted happily. Kyo, who was still showering, quickly looked towards the door. He could have sworn Athena said the dreaded G-word. After all, he's too young to be a grandfather.  
  
"Exactly. So what do you say?" Kasumi asked in anticipation.  
  
"I'd say let's do it! I mean, with my Kenji, he'll never settle down. He's just like his father I tell you, always fighting to prove himself!"  
  
"And Rina is just like Iori and I." Kasumi complained. "She hates all males, she would only tolerate the prepubescent ones, and she just declared someone has to prove his strength to her in order for her to decide anything! Can you believe that?!" Both mothers snorted in contempt.  
  
"So… you're thinking of an arranged marriage?" Athena asked suddenly. Kasumi hesitated at that word.  
  
"I don't know if it'll come to that, but I'd like it if it were of their own free will. But hey, when push comes to shove…"  
  
"Hmm… Iori might not like the idea…" Athena said thoughtfully. As much as Iori protests the idea, the two are almost brother and sister. Iori would hate to see her hurt just as she would hate to do something to make Iori angry with her.  
  
"Maybe, but I have ways to convince him otherwise." Kasumi said in an eerie tone.  
  
"Uh… Okay I guess. But I really want this to work out without us interfering all that much." Athena said slowly. "I mean… I want them to experience what we did with our husbands, you know?"  
  
Kasumi paused. "Well, okay, you have me there. We just have to find a way to get them into a situation where they'll see each other more often and get to know the other better!"  
  
"A bit obvious, but the real question is, what are we supposed to do exactly?" Athena asked.  
  
"Simple! We'll resurrect Orochi and have our kids defeat them!" Kasumi said a matter-of-factly.  
  
  
  
  
  
Seconds pass  
  
  
  
  
  
"HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?!" Athena yelled as she placed herself back on the bed. The very idea threw her off the bed and on to the floor.  
  
"What? It's a great idea!" Kasumi protested.  
  
  
  
  
  
Elsewhere…  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji was busy polishing his beloved motorcycle but stopped suddenly as he felt chills go up his spine. "Strange. I just felt a sense of impending doom and probably blood loss…… Meh, maybe I'm hanging around Iori too much."  
  
  
  
  
  
While the two mothers debated on the pros and cons of resurrecting Orochi, Hikari continues her quest to find Andrew Yusuke Bogard and force him into a fight, and possibly a rivalry more intense than the legendary Kyo and Iori blood feud. But she isn't alone but rather joined by her best friend Jenny Bogard, the cousin of her intended target.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where is that punk?! And how in the name of all that's sane does he keep evading us?!" Hikari lashed out at a trashcan, effectively destroying it with a swipe of her hands.  
  
"Maybe it's because he can see you coming a mile away." Jenny said as she pointed behind them. The people were awed at the power of the little girl.  
  
The sidewalks were dented more so than usual, trees were uprooted and some hung from telephone wires, and several fire hydrants had burst when Jenny let it slipped that Yusuke was gone from the vicinity which had pretty much set Hikari off.  
  
"Well, it's not my fault they keep getting in my way… Argh, at this rate I'll never be able to defeat him!" Hikari was near hysterical and Jenny started to panic. A hysterical Hikari meant an unstable Hikari, and an unstable Hikari meant an unrestrained Hikari, and an unrestrained Hikari mean certain death to those that get in her way.  
  
"Hikari? Jenny? What are you two doing here?" The dynamic duo looked behind them to see Rock standing there and actually looking serious for once.  
  
"Huh? What are you doing here?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"The mayor sent me down here! He said something a hell beast and the police being unable to fight them off." He said slowly. "Okay, so you're the one responsible…"  
  
"We're on a quest to rid the world of Yusuke! Want to come?" Hikari said cheerfully.  
  
::Rock Sweatdrops:: "Um… As in Andrew Bogard? Why?"  
  
"Because he's a jerkwad!" she replied casually. ::Everyone falls over except for Hikari::  
  
"Uh… Riiiiight… Listen, how about I take you two for ice cream and we can discuss this—"  
  
Hikari instantly cut him off. "You don't believe in me! You think I can't do it!" she said accusingly.  
  
Rock instantly froze. Having no experience handling girls of any age since he usually works by trial and error, he instantly became the proverbial deer caught in the headlights of a pick up truck.  
  
"No! No! I'm just trying to say that maybe you shouldn't fight so much, take time to enjoy things in life ya know?" Rock rushed out.  
  
"You think I can't do it…" Hikari went straight from scary demon girl to scared and sad little girl within seconds and had managed to confuse young Rock.  
  
"Uh---that's not what he meant. He's trying to say---" Jenny was at a loss for words. But then necessity proved to be the mother of invention. "You can't go fight without perfecting your ultimate level attacks. You need to be diverse! You need to be able to hit every point of your opponent ten times as hard as he would hit you!"  
  
"What?" Both Hikari and Rock asked.  
  
"He's going to teach you his Neo Deadly Rave and his Raging Storm!" Jenny stated, feeling proud herself since she had saved the day for Rock and preserve Hikari's hero worship/crush of him.  
  
"You are?!" Hikari instantly turned towards Rock with starry eyes.  
  
"I am?" Rock asked Jenny hesitantly. She only nodded while Hikari already took it as a yes.  
  
"Woohoo! You're the greatest, Rock!" she hugged Rock and knocked the air out of him.  
  
Jenny walked up to Rock and gave him a sympathetic pat on the back. "I guess it's just gonna be one of those days huh? Anyways let's get started!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"I'm sure you three gentlemen are wondering why you are here." Athena started. She sat behind a desk with Kasumi standing to her left. She took a sip of water before she continued. "Before we get to that, we thank you for being able to join us."  
  
In front of her sat Rugal Bernstein, Geese Howard, and Chris… Tied up and gagged with several guards dressed in black and carrying stun guns and hand held tranquilizer guns.  
  
"Mmhmpmhmphh!!" Rugal said through his gag.  
  
::Kasumi sweatdrops:: "Athena, maybe you should remove the gags?" Kasumi hinted to Athena.  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea sure. Tony, remove Rugal's gag please." One of the almost identical guards walked over to Rugal and pulled the gag off none too gently.  
  
"You want to thank me for being here? It's not like I had much choice! I was just minding my own business wondering what to blow up next when your goons jumped me with those 1000 volt stun guns! Next thing I know I'm here!" Rugal snarled out but then strangely, he grinned. "Hey, I like your style!"  
  
"Arigatou!" Athena beamed. Geese just rolled his eyes as Chris worked harder on trying to escape after seeing not one, but now 2 psychos.  
  
"So what are we doing here?" Rugal asked.  
  
"We need your help to destroy the world." Kasumi stated. Both Rugal and Chris were now definitely paying attention, while Geese looked a bit concerned. After all, his family and empire are a part of the world.  
  
"Iie, Kasumi no baka! We don't need to go that far!" Athena scolded the sheepish Kasumi. Athena then turned towards her esteemed guests. "We just need you to find a way to resurrect Orochi." Once again, Rugal looked joyful, Chris looked elated, and Geese just seemed worried.  
  
"Tony, remove their gags as well." After this was done Geese was the first to speak. "Have you lost your minds? Might I remind you what kind of sicko, Orochi really is?! Honestly, I'm all for conquering the world, but setting Orochi on it is genocide and generally unprofitable!"  
  
"I'm in!" Chris chirped.  
  
"Yatta! 2 out of 3! Geese? C'mon, what do you say?" Athena asked.  
  
"NO!" he shouted, as he looked the other way, refusing to look at the insane Psycho Soldier.  
  
"Pwweeeeaasssse?" Athena asked as she instantly teleported in front of him with her Bambi eyes right in front of Geese.  
  
Geese only raised an eyebrow. "Do I LOOK like your baka husband?"  
  
"Damn. I guess it's true that it only works on Kyo…" She said as she snapped her fingers in disappointment. "Well you two are in right?" she asked to Rugal and Chris. They both nodded. "Okay, let them go Tony. Let's go downstairs and figure out where to start!" Soon enough everyone left the room in single file, bodyguards and all, leaving Geese Howard still tied to his chair and now sitting in the dark.  
  
"Grr… No problem I suppose. At least now I can try to find a way to escape."  
  
  
  
  
  
1 hour later…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kuso! I need to get out of here! I can't stand this any longer!" Geese howled to himself. He was starving and bored and he knew that they knew he was hungry and starving. Why else would they throw a party down there with a live DJ to boot? Geese could practically taste the refreshments.  
  
"Well, at least things couldn't get any worse. Although that's when they usually do…"  
  
At that exact moment Yuri and Robert busted into the room, quite drunk. Of course they didn't really see Geese sitting in the center of the room tied up since they were too busy making out like teenagers. Geese then began to curse his luck and the Sakazaki family. And unfortunately for Geese, Lady luck retaliated when Yuri and Robert started to have fun, Rated R style.  
  
"AAHHH! MY EYES!! MY VIRGIN EYES!!!"  
  
Suddenly Athena's voice boomed aloud through a hidden loud speaker. "So Geese, are you ready to join us?"  
  
"NEVER!" Geese bit out as he closed his eyes to think happy thoughts.  
  
"…Okay then. See you in the morning!" A click was heard and no more was heard save the moaning of the couple in front of him.  
  
C'mon… Happy thoughts… Happy thoughts! Beating up Bogard in Capcom VS SNK 2… Marie in her little schoolgirl uniform…   
  
"OH ROBERT!"  
  
"OH YURI!"  
  
"ARGH! I GIVE! I GIVE UP! JUST LET ME OUTTA HERE DAMN IT!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere inside…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Yatta! Gu!" Athena exclaimed as she practiced one of her winning poses.  
  
"And you say I'm sadistic…" Kasumi muttered in the background. Behind her, Rugal and Chris were calmly having a Yu-Gi-Oh card duel as the half the guards in black either watched or discussed tactics to the game.  
  
Suddenly, Kyo entered the room. All the activity stopped in the room as most of the occupants wondered what his reaction would be.  
  
"Athena, honey…"  
  
"Wait Kyo, I know what this looks like—"  
  
Kyo sighed in relief. "You do? That's great. Then you know where I left my tie? The black one."  
  
::Everyone falls over except Kyo and Athena::  
  
"Did you check in the kitchen, 3rd cupboard to the right from the Refrigerator?" Athena asked.  
  
"Of course! What would I ever do without you?" Kyo placed a passionate kiss on Athena's lips and then ran out of the room.  
  
"What would he do indeed…" Rugal muttered out loud. Chris only snickered at the comment.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Hikari's on the warpath and Yusuke is still injured! Will Hikari's new techniques, the Raging Storm and the Neo Deadly Rave, be put to the test? Will Yusuke survive them? Meanwhile, 2 mothers plot the get together of their son and daughter, but are they accidentally letting loose Armageddon? Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
A little bit shorter but please read and review! Opinions are welcome. 


	3. End of the Weekend, Beginning of Torture...

Disclaimer: I wish  
  
  
  
Slightly A/U since Rock exists at his present age of 17. Don't say I didn't warn you!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: End of the Weekend, Beginning of Torture, Romance, And Maybe Blood Loss  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, I got Chizuru on the other line and I've convinced her to lend a hand!" Rugal shouted from across the room. "She can resurrect Orochi if we can get the energy needed!" "How pray tell did you convince her to help us?" Chris asked. "Easy. Either she'll help us out, or by God I'll blow up all her mansions!" Rugal shouted and then cackled insanely. ::All:: "Ooohh." "Figures." Geese muttered. "You ought to try to negotiate a little. Try a little finesse. Maybe a hostage situation or kill a close family member." "Whatever!" Kasumi shouted. "What's done is done and we have almost everything we need so no more bickering!" "That's great! That means I can attend Kyo's restaurant opening! You guys wanna come too?" Athena asked to everyone else. Everyone but the bodyguards agreed to show up. "Sorry, we have another job in a few hours. Something about a bank robbery and needing strong but dumb goons." Tony number 1 said. Tony 2 through 5 nodded. ::Everyone looks at them funny::  
  
  
  
  
  
"Shingo! I told you already, don't let those news reporters push you around! No one goes inside but family and friends. We open at 7, sharp! They can do what they please afterwards!" Kyo yelled into the speakerphone as he tried to make his tie look quarter way decent. "But. they're vultures!" Shingo cried. Kyo sighed as could practically see Shingo biting his nails. "Ask Beni and Daimon to help you out then. I'll be there shortly, so take care of things will ya?" Shingo sighed as Kyo used that tone of voice. It was either do or die, or just all together get the stuffing beaten into him by Kyo should he fail. "Gotcha'" The line went dead. "The way he's treating this, he acts like I'm asking him to prevent Armageddon with a pencil sharpener!" Kyo muttered. Suddenly the tie ripped after his last tug. "..WHY ME?!" "Something the matter dad?" Kenji asked as he popped into view. He already dressed before hand. He was just as bad as Kyo was at fancy dinners so he put on his tux 3 hours earlier. "It's this damn tie!" Kyo said as he threw the broken cloth away. "So I see. Just go without one." Kenji supplied. "Better yet, take mine!" He started to take off his own until Kyo stopped him. "It's okay, I'll go without one. Besides, your mother wants you to look nice." He stated. Damn. Kenji winced in disappointment. What he hated worse than school were ties, especially the non-clip on ones. "If you want to help me, find your sister and bring her over." Kyo checked himself in the mirror. He work white slacks with a matching blazer. His silk black shirt offered a striking contrast. He wore his trusty silver chain in his pants the same way he had worn them in the King Of Fighters 1999 tournament. Kenji however opted for an all black look save his gray sweater. His denim jeans, steel toe boots, overcoat that reached to his calves, and even his gloves were all matt black. "I'm on it. I'll meet you and mom in an hour or so!" Kenji rushed out, hoping to try out his new upgrades to his bike he had just installed after his 'premonition of impending doom and blood loss'. "An hour huh?" Kyo pondered to himself as he looked at the clock on the wall. It was 5:47. "Plenty of time. In the meantime maybe I can find one of Kenji's old clip on ties."  
  
  
  
  
  
"Do we have to go?" Iori complained as he wore his traditional attire consisting of red pants, a white shirt and a black jacket with a crescent moon on the back. He'd be damned rather than be caught in those 'vile and offending piles of cheap black and white cotton.' "Yes!" Kasumi snapped as she fixed her hair into a bun. She had on a tight fitting red dress that Iori had happened to like and was currently staring at. "What about Rina?" Iori asked grumpily. "She'll be there too, hon." Kasumi smiled at Iori. "And stop pouting. You look cute and all, but it's just not you." "I'm not pouting! I'm sulking! There's a difference." Iori stated as he crossed his arms. "Can't you say I had things to do? People to kill? Some sort of unknown and highly contagious disease?" Kasumi snorted in response. "Why are you so resistant against going out to eat?" she asked. Iori leaned forward and held up 4 fingers. "There's only 4 things I rather do on my weekend. Train, eat, sleep, and SLEEP." He said the last one while raising his eyebrows at Kasumi who only rolled her eyes. "Going to ANOTHER one of Kusanagi's restaurant openings is not my idea of fun. And it's annoying that he has restaurants, bars, and even shopping centers popping up everywhere like a fast food franchise gone horribly, horribly wrong!" "Stop exaggerating!" Kasumi admonished. "He even has his own toy line and t-shirts!" Kasumi paused to think about it. "True. but they're only limited to certain establishments he opened." Iori grabbed a newspaper on a nearby dresser and showed her the headlines. "'Major Corps. Badgers Over Kusanagi Products: From Bill Gates to Martha Stewart, are publicly competing to be official pusher of Kusanagi Products Worldwide.' Wow, who knew." "Told you so." Kasumi only shrugged. "Okay, so I'm wrong for the very first time in my entire life. You're still going." "..Damn." Kasumi sighed. She hoped it wouldn't have to come to this and hoped Iori wouldn't be so stubborn but he asked for this. Kasumi slowly, deliberately, and seductively walked up to Iori. She made sure to sway her hips and wet her lips. As Iori became entranced ever so slowly, he never even noticed Kasumi unbuttoning the top of her dress. She leaned over with her hands resting on the arm rests and made sure his line of sight fell on her chest. Iori then made the biggest mistake of looking into her eyes and her pouting lips. "I'll promise you'll be smiling by tomorrow morning if you go with me and Rina tonight. How about it?" Kasumi purred as she nibbled on his ear. Iori's mind went into overdrive. Brain cells scrambled to and fro and tried to formulate a plan of escape but Kasumi was well versed in the arts of female trickery, meaning Iori would be doomed unless someone would accidentally walk in on them. Unfortunately no one else was home at the moment. Must. Resist. Can't give in! I'm Iori Yagami! The greatest thing since sliced bread! It can't end like this! The thought rolled through out his mind over and over. Wow. I can't believe he has lasted this long already. Did he build up an immunity or something? I better consult my handbook on this one. Kasumi was just about to give up until Iori roared with rage. He quickly pushed Kasumi onto the bed and loomed over her. "FINE THEN! YOU WON THIS BATTLE, BUT YOU HAVEN'T WON THE WAR!" Iori then huffed away into the bathroom and immediately the shower went off, soon accompanied by yelps and curses in several languages. "Do those even work?" Kasumi quietly laughed to herself as she finished buttoning up her dress. "NO BUT IT'S GREAT FOR THE NERVES!" Iori hollered from behind the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Prepare to die, Bogard!" "Hey!" "Oops. Prepare to die Yusuke?" "Better!" Yusuke only groaned. He turned over in his bed and looked out the window of his window. Hikari was standing downstairs and waving her fist in the air while shouting several obscenities. Jenny only waved happily. "Hey cousin!" "Face me you coward!" "Oh shut up! Go find a hobby! Just stop harassing me before I get a restraining order!" Yusuke yelled. He then stopped to think about his last statement. "Scratch that. Just leave me alone, at least until I can move without the use of a crutch!" Yusuke almost laughed. Why would he put a restraining order on the girl she respected as a warrior and sorta..almost. kinda but not totally. like? Not that I don't like her. Not that I like her romantically and stuff. I just like her. He quickly amended. "I said fight me, damn it! I've trained all day so that I can finally destroy you and you can't just tell me you're sick or too injured! That's not fair!" Hikari said as she stomped her foot on the ground. "Life ain't fair, so deal!" he pulled his eyelid down and stuck out his tongue. He quickly pulled his head inside. "If I'm lucky, she won't be desperate enough to smoke me out." he murmured. 10 seconds later he looked out the window, but slowly. And amazingly, Hikari was trying to scale the side of the house by latching onto the gutter! "She really is gonna kill me!" The instinct to survive flared within Yusuke and grabbed the closest things to him and threw them at Hikari. "OW!" Hikari glared at Yusuke after he had thrown a sneaker at her. "That hurt!" she exclaimed. She continued to climb but then was hit with an action figure. "What the--!" Suddenly more items were thrown. Action figures, comic books, shirts, shoes, a comb, everything in Yusuke's room had become a grenade ready to be thrown. "Hey! Ah! You threw a dead thing at me?! Ow! Damn it, you're really gonna get it now! Stop! Quit it! QUIT IT! QUIT IT! QUIT IT!" Hikari screamed as she held onto the gutter for dear life and shielding herself as the same time. Jenny could only shake her head at the scene displayed before her. But it wasn't to last as a figure on a black and silver motorcycle came roaring by and stopped in front of the house. The figure looked ominous as his coat swirled behind him. He removed his helmet, revealing to be Kenji. "Where's Hikari?" he asked as he looked around the house. Jenny only giggled and pointed up. Kenji looked up and his eyes widened. His baby sister was latched onto the gutter of the house while having personal things of Yusuke thrown at her. by Yusuke. He finally stepped in when he tried to shove his bike out the window. "STOP IT, NOW!" He screamed. Hikari looked over her shoulder in embarrassment as Yusuke looked paler than usual. "Hikari, let's go. We have to get to dad's restaurant opening before we're late!" he said as he looked her over. She wasn't that bad off if you ignored the insane glint in her eyes. He then turned to Yusuke with the same hint of malice. "As for you. WHAT IN GOD'S NAME POSSESED YOU TO THROW STUFF AT MY LITTLE SISTER?!" Yusuke just gulped. "She was trying to kill me!" Kenji only sighed. "C'mon squirt. Let's get you cleaned up quick." "But oniisan!" "No buts! Let's move it!" He tossed her a passenger helmet, which she caught easily. She glared at Yusuke then Kenji, then back at Yusuke again but with enough force to make him fall over in shock. She climbed up on the motorcycle and held on to Kenji's coat. "I'll see you later Kenji! I'm going to your dad's opening too!" Jenny said as she snaked her arm around Kenji's. He only regarded her strangely for a second but shrugged it off and Jenny's arm. "Okay then. Later." he quickly sped away leaving a dazed Jenny behind. "Wow, he's so cool!" she giggled. She went inside the house since she had a spare key and made a call to her parents. She didn't have much time to really sweet talk them into going to the restaurant but what time she has will have to suffice.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Nasakenai." Rina murmured. As soon as she stepped foot into the Yuuhi to Tsuki Palace, owned by Kusanagi-san, she'd been hit on by many of the personnel. "As much as I hate to upset Kusanagi-san, I'll have those idiots pushing up daisies six feet under if they keep this up!" she snarled. She could have avoided them if she had stayed with the rest of the adults but she liked to be alone once in a while which happened to be now. Aside from that, if she had stayed any longer she would have to hear about Kenji this and Kenji that, and how she and him would be great together. "As if!" she snorted. "Talking to yourself now?" she spun around and found herself face to face with Takashi, the best friend of Kenji. "That's not a very encouraging sign of mental stability." "Takashi.When did you get here?" she asked as she turned back to face her drink. She still felt uncomfortable being around him as the two had been dating for a while without anyone knowing. Rina broke it off with him some time ago but the two had agreed to become good friends no matter what.  
  
"My mom dropped me off. Some bakayaro saw fit to destroy my car!" he said grimly. Rina could only grin at his comment. As Kenji would have his motorcycle, Takashi's car was his pride and joy. "Anyways, just thought I should let you know everyone's arrived already so we should stop hiding out here." ".Yea, I'll meet you downstairs soon." Rina said. Takashi wanted to protest but he left. He'd known over the years when she meant business, and that's pretty much most of the time. "Just beautiful. I swear, if I hear one more thing about Kenji." Suddenly she had a sudden burst of inspiration. "NO ONE can talk me into liking Kenji if he ALREADY has a girlfriend." Her smirk began to turn into an insane grin and slowly she was laughing just like her father would have done over a beaten opponent.  
  
  
  
  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Everyone turned their heads at the sound. "What was that?" Shingo asked nervously. Everyone looked to Iori and Kasumi since the laugh sounded awfully familiar. "It's probably just Rina." Kasumi just shrugged. Iori only nodded. "That's my little girl!" Iori said as he grinned from ear to ear. Meanwhile most of the friends and family of the Kusanagi and extended family were eating, relaxing and mingling. "GEESE!" Geese Howard who was currently sampling the fried calamari turned around. Terry was glaring at him. "What? Can't a guy eat some seafood without getting harassed?" "You killed my father!" Terry said as he pointed an accusing finger at Geese who was calmly chewing on the fried calamari. "What of it?" he said as he kept chewing. Terry suddenly broke out into a grin, feeling the seriousness ebbing away. He had long ago made peace with Geese. To Terry, it felt like an inside joke which annoyed Geese and Andy to no end. Terry engulfed Geese in a hug, almost making him choke on the calamari. "How have you been? You never show up for our Friday night poker games!" "Yes well losing a few million to Yagami every week can really ruin a guy's mood to play poker!" Geese said as he rolled his eyes. Terry only chuckled at that. "So where's Rock? I figured he'd be here tonight." "Should be. And Jenny?" Terry only shrugged. "She should be here soon, since she's the one that convinced me to stop by. Mary couldn't make it. Seemed that there's some big bank heist and all. Hey, duty calls eh?" ::Geese sweatdrops::  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile Kenji stood out at the front door, ready to greet guests and regular customers alike. Kyo was busy handling reporters inside after the initial ribbon cutting ceremony. Suddenly a man with a dark tan and white hair came up to him, accompanied by what looks to be his family. There was a woman in her late thirties with blue hair, wearing a deep purple dress. Two identical looking girls walked behind them. Both had an odd coloring of blonde hair that almost seemed white and almost had an eerie glow. Obviously their children since they looked much like the older woman only with the man's ever- present smirk. "Hello! Welcome to the-" "Save it Kyo. By god you haven't changed, except what's with the all black look?" The white haired in the Armani suit asked. "Did you have plastic surgery or something?" "Wha.?" Kenji muttered. "It's us, Kula and K'! You've forgotten about us already?" Kula smirked. "Fame really does go to your head." "Wait a sec. I know you!" "Damn well you should, bro. How do you forget your own freakin' clone?" K' asked crossly. "No, I mean, my dad told me about you guys when I was young! He's inside right now!" "Your dad?" Kula and K' echoed. "I'm Kenji, his son!" he chirped as he put his hand out. K' took his hand and grinned to Kula. "I bet you Kyo married that Yuki girl!" Kenji suddenly tensed at that name. "Wrong answer!" Kula said as she stuck her tongue out. The twins behind them giggled. "Um. wow. That was unexpected." Kenji shook his head. "Never mind my lineage. I'll take you to my dad, he'll flip!" The family followed Kenji and into the restaurant and up the stairs. K' and Kula almost gasped in shock as a girl that looked almost like Iori came down the stairs. "Hey Rina, glad you aren't being anti-social!" Kenji grinned. "Shut up, drink acid, keel over, and die a slow painful death!" she replied back. She continued down and met up with her father and mother. "Iori's daughter?" Kula asked. "No kidding. What gave it away?" "Personally, I'd say her looks but the insult was a dead giveaway." K' replied. They finally reached the second floor to see Kyo, Benimaru, and Daimon having a toast. Kenji took the moment to take the girls with him downstairs so the adults can have their reunion to themselves. "Got room for 2 more?" K' said with a smirk. Kyo turned around. "K'? When did you come back?" he asked. He poured two cups of champagne for him and Kula. "Who're they? Your daughters?" he motioned over to the girls as he and K' and Kula looked out the window that surveyed the entire ground floor. There were the twins with Kenji engrossed in a conversation. "Well, it's been a long trip and story. But basically we left the 2001 tournament to destroy N.E.S.T.S. We've wiped the floor with the bastards once and for all. They've been cleared out all over the world and in the meantime, we found each other!" Kula winked as she snuggled towards K' who rolled his eyes. "Never talk to her about family. She gets too mushy for her own good." K' muttered as he down the glass of champagne. "Obviously you haven't seen Athena and Kasumi when they're in family mode." Benimaru replied. "They're here too?" K' wondered to himself. "Yep. Athena's never missed any one of Kyo's openings. Kasumi is always along for the ride as well." Daimon rumbled good-naturedly. "You STILL have that pop star following you?" K' whistled. "What happened there?" Kyo only grinned and held his right hand up to show his wedding band. "Whoa." Kula muttered. "We really have been gone for a while." "Yea well, you're here now, so let's enjoy ourselves while the night's still young!" They small group made another toast as they joined the others down stairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs, most of the younger fighters were hanging close together away from most of the adults. All except Yusuke and Hikari.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Sometimes I still think it was a really bad idea when dad taught her how to fight." Kenji muttered, as Yusuke zipped by with Hikari hot on his trail. "Get away from me!" "SHI-NE!" ::Group sweatdrops:: "Hey Kenji, who're they?" Takashi asked as he pointed over to the twins. "Well. Actually I don't know." he turned to them. "Hey girls, I didn't catch your names." "I'm Fio!" exclaimed the one on the left. "And I'm Felicia!" the one on the right exclaimed. Kenji shook his head. "How do we tell you apart?" "Simple." Fio stated. She grabbed a plate from a stack of empty ones and froze it with her right hand. She then tossed it over to Felicia who then defrosted it with her left hand. "Felicia has a mole on her right cheek if it helps any." Fio pointed out. Her twin suddenly became embarrassed at the close scrutiny. Jenny became the first to speak. "Well, it's obvious your parents were in the KOF tournaments huh? Lemme guess. K' and Kula?" the twins nodded. "I'm Jenny Bogard, Terry Bogard's daughter." Soon everyone had introduced them selves. "What's up with her?" Fio nudged Kenji. He looked over towards what she was staring at, and there was Rina with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Uh oh." "What?" Felicia started to become nervous. "Is she gonna go blood riot or something? I heard those can be painful! I don't wanna be in lots of pain!" "I really don't know but I don't like that look in her eyes." Kenji said. Then suddenly for the third time that day Rina began to laugh. But disturbingly, it wasn't her father's laugh. It was actually a genuine one! Almost sickeningly sweet. "Whoa. Now that's creepy..." Takashi said as he backed away. Jenny only latched onto Kenji while Fio and Felicia had his arms. "Save me Kenji!" They all cried at once. He only rolled his eyes. "No wonder dad said to never had women around during a dangerous situation, they tend to cling. Curse my perfect genes and good looks. Anyways, get offa me, she's just in a good mood is all." Kenji shook off the girls but had a lot harder time doing so with Fio and Felicia. "Yea, can't a girl laugh without persecution?" Rina asked with a sinister smile.  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the room, Athena, Kasumi, Rugal, Geese, and Chris were watching the little group. "I don't like the looks of this." Athena thought. "Those 3 could be trouble." Kasumi said. "I say we eliminate them." Geese replied "Agreed!" Rugal said. "Whoohoo!" Chris cheered and led the charge. The three were just about to charge up their attacks until Athena appeared before them. "No eliminating! We'll improvise. I just hope those 3 don't interrupt our plans." "To resurrect Orochi?" Chris asked. Geese and Rugal crowded around. "No, baka! To get Rina and Kenji together!" The 3 of them groaned and left for the favor being where the food is. ::Athena and Kasumi sweatdrop:: "Can you believe them? It's always about 'Rina and Kenji.' Bah, what's so special about them?" Rugal growled as he sipped some wine. "Maybe because the two are their children and want to get them hooked up?" Chris ventured. "I don't see what's the big deal either, but we get to wreak havoc, and they won't get in our way!" Rugal brightened a little. "True enough." Rugal suddenly looked over to Geese. "You're a bit quiet, Howard." He mentioned. Geese only glared at Rugal. "What do you expect? I'm being pushed into resurrecting an ancient demon of evil and you think I'm supposed to be celebrating?!" "Well he is." Rugal said as he pointed to Chris who was now wearing a party hat and trying to drink himself to a drunken stupor. "Yea well, I'm not too peachy on it. Besides, he's allowed to, he's a minion. Minions are supposed to celebrate the return of their masters." "If you're so touchy about destroying the world, you should leave. Chizuru should have enough money to handle our financial needs." Geese only shook his head. "Athena made me sign a contract. Boy, she really has gotten ruthless over the years." "Being a mother with super powered brats does that to you." Rugal said. "Amen to that." Geese said. As the others had fun, Rina was deep in thought. If she manages to dupe Kenji and some baka onna to fall for each other, she'd be home free! But the question is. Who's gonna do the falling? Rina wondered. Jenny seemed the obvious choice. Already smitten with Kenji and constantly hanging onto his arm, it seems it won't take much convincing. The newcomers Fio and Felicia are on the verge so it might be some sort of work involved. Then there's our bachelor himself. Kenji had an honor system, so basically it'll be hard for him to consider any one of the girls as girlfriend material seeing it that they're all 2 years younger than him. I can't fail! My life depends on my success! No way am I getting tied down with that arrogant jerk! Rina seethed. To her, Kenji seemed the stereotypical pretty boy with the money, the girls, and the fame, but no heart underneath it all. Suddenly a scream interrupted her thoughts and then the sudden realization that her punch was spilled onto her favorite white blouse. And she had just happened to decide she didn't need to wear a bra since it was so loose fitting. Kenji and Takashi looked over to see what's the commotion but saw Rina and her white blouse now clearly see through for all. THUD! THUD! Both Kenji and Takashi fell on the floor, twitching and blood spurting from their noses like a fountain. Rina looked around to see if anyone else noticed. "Perfect. No witnesses." She mumbled. "Brat, you're dead!" she said as she turned towards Yusuke who already had a head start. Hikari who had stopped just in time before she collided into Rina overheard what she said and quickly followed the two. "Hey! Only I get to kill him! Get back here! His carcass is mine!" "AAHHH!" Yusuke screamed as he ran out of the restaurant. "SHI-NE!" "Wait for me!" A portly man only shook his head. "Always something new at every grand opening." Sighed the patron.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Rina is determined to get Kenji hooked up to anyone but her! How will this affect Athena and Kasumi's plan? Will Orochi be resurrected? Will Geese cheer up? Much more next chapter!  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, might be kind of slow, but more to come next chapter, I promise! Relationship hijinks and action, and maybe even Armageddon as soon as next chapter! Maybe. 


	4. Remodeling and a stolen credit card

Disclaimer: Uh…um… Is this a trick question?  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Remodeling and a stolen credit card  
  
  
  
  
  
Rina slowly opened one eye, and then looked over to her clock on her bed stand. Another Monday. Another Monday… At 6:49 in the morning. She groaned as she remembered her blouse was ruined at the restaurant opening last night, and that today's a Monday. "Stupid spawn of Andy Bogard…"  
  
Suddenly her digital alarm clock roared to life as music began to play.  
  
  
  
Can you teach me how to fly?  
  
You see I'm scared to die  
  
And I've only just begun to learn to crawl  
  
Can you teach me how to fight?  
  
Will you keep me up all night?  
  
Will you be on the ground if I should fall?  
  
Fall for you…  
  
  
  
It was cut short as Rina smashed it with her fist. "Stupid machine." She got up and went straight to the bedroom. Her hair was a mess and there was a slight drool stain on her pajama top. "Stupid Monday." Then something didn't seem to click. Monday… 6:49… Monday… 6:50…  
  
"Holy monkey anus! I'm late!" she quickly brushed her teeth while she began to look for her books. "Stupid school."  
  
Iori could hear the ruckus coming from the next room. "Stupid brat." He growled. Reflexively Kasumi snuggled closer to Iori's chest and his grumbling ceased.  
  
Another normal weekday at the Yagami Household…  
  
Rina quickly gather her things and threw whatever books she could find into her bag. She looked over her shoulder. "Kuso! I got 9 minutes!" she quickly dashed out the front door, got down the stairs by leaping most of them and landed right into a pair of shoes placed there before she went to sleep and finally she ran out the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
When Rina arrived she was semi amazed to see that the front entrance was blocked. However her anger broke through and she began to toss people aside.  
  
Never let it be said she that she discriminates her victims. It's all about equal opportunity with her as she shoved the younger kids, mowed down the older jocks, and smashed her fist into other girls and pushed the elderly aside.  
  
"What the…" Rina gaped as she finally reached the front. Her old school of Takamura High was… different…  
  
Before the weekend, safety wise, it was the worse school in Japan, period. Now, it actually looked respectable! And a bit frightening since there were actually Dobermans near by and the gates looked like it was forged in Hell itself.  
  
Perhaps the most disturbing thing was that instead of the old tattered sign saying Takamura High, it now was replaced with a brand new plate that read "Chizuru's Academy of Higher Learning."  
  
"…Chizuru? Where have I heard that name before…?" Rina thought to herself. Suddenly, a very insane and familiar laugh echoed from above.  
  
"Welcome Students! How do you like the remodeling?!" Rugal Bernstein yelled from above with his arms crossed. The wind blew in his hair, making it float a bit and giving him a pure demonic look.  
  
"Don't scare them like that!" a voice was heard. And then a loud THWAP followed soon after. Behind the wincing Rugal, stood a woman in her late forties. She wore a dark navy blue business suit and her long hair was braided and reached a ponytail at the small of her back. And in her hand she carried a metal fan. Half of the student body gulped at either the fan or the evil yet cold and calculating look behind her glasses.  
  
"Good Morning Students. I'm Chizuru. Your new Headmaster." She quickly jumped off the roof and landed on the roof of a nearby van, and then hopped off so that she can land feet first into the concrete. "Your last principle 'retired' and offered to sell it to me. So here I am, folks. Any questions?"  
  
"Our last principal had a clean bill of health. Why would he retire?" one student asked.  
  
Rugal, that had just landed right after Chizuru, only smirked. "Well, you see, he needed some convincing that school is harmful to him…" he trailed off as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
"He means stress, right Dean Bernstein?" she asked sharply at her colleague as she held her metal fan threateningly.  
  
"DEAN?!" the entire student body echoed. Rugal glared at them all and all was silent. "Yea, stress… whatever. Anyways, it's already 7:02, and you're all late! Detonation, er—I mean, detention for all!" Rugal shouted. Some of the students look at each other in confusion.  
  
"Trust me, detention is A LOT better than the other option." Chizuru said. However some students definitely groaned, and most tried to retaliate.  
  
"They can take away our Takamura High, but they can never take away our freedom!" yelled one 7-foot jock. He sped at Rugal at full speed…  
  
…Until Rugal performed his Gigantic Pressure attack, and rammed the empty headed athlete into oblivion.  
  
"Anyone else wanna be a hero?" Rugal snarled as he looked around the crowd as he stood victoriously and viciously over the fallen student. "Excellent. Now, single file, and no pushing!" Rugal said as he waved them in as well as to the nurses that carried the battered body of the jock into the infirmary.  
  
  
  
  
  
"This is way weird you guys…" Rock muttered as he looked around the cafeteria. Takashi and Kenji sat next to him and the 2 looked just as wary of their surroundings. Everything was extremely quiet and even the lunch ladies with their brash attitude seem nervous as Hell.  
  
"Great. 1 prison for another." Kenji muttered as he poked at the School's new special, gruel and slop. "I can't take this anymore! I have to bust outta here! I'm going insane I tell yas!" he yelled as he held Rock by the collar. "I can't last any longer in here!"  
  
"Quiet you 2!" a guard dressed in all black warned as he readied his taser rifle.  
  
Kenji relaxed a bit. Rock glared at his friend and creased the wrinkles in his jacket. "You really need to learn how to eat a good breakfast. Those sodas are really getting to you. After all, it's only been a day!"  
  
"Exactly!" Takashi interrupted. "Soon it'll be a week, then a month, then an entire year! When will the madness end?!"  
  
Rock only sighed. "Just my luck I'm stuck with 2 overdramatic idiots." He rested his head as Kenji and Takashi wept over their fates. As his eyes wandered his line of sight just happened upon a girl that seemed out of place. After all, he would know since he knows every single person in this school, personally or no.  
  
She's kinda cute. A transfer student maybe? he thought. He tried to move his entire body and head at an angle to get a better view of the girl, but ended up falling to the floor. This attracted the attention of the girl, who now directly faced Rock.  
  
"Rock? Is that you?" the girl asked. It was none other than Jenny Bogard!  
  
"What the--?! Jenny! Why aren't you in school?!" he yelped. He looked around and was glad no one had heard him.  
  
She only smiled proudly as she grabbed a piece of paper and shoved it into Rock's face.  
  
"WHAT?! You skipped a grade? How? Why did they let you in now? It's almost the end of the year!" Rock stated.  
  
"Well, I proved myself to them, plus I had my mom talk to the principal so now I'm here." she smiled. She quickly plopped herself in between Kenji and Takashi. "Why, fancy meeting you here, Kenji!"  
  
Kenji only rolled his eyes as Takashi snickered. "Nice to see you to Jen. And hey, hands off!" he snapped as he snatched his candy bar away from Jenny's hands. "This is the only thing edible I have on me, it has to last me for the rest of the day!"  
  
Jenny only pouted but resumed her cheerful manner. "So what's the deal with the school? I coulda sworn this was Takamura High."  
  
The trio just shrugged. "We all arrived to find all of it under Rugal's control. The madman rules with an iron fist." Takashi muttered.  
  
"Rugal? But it says---"  
  
"Yea, Chizuru's Academy. Well, Rugal's just a Dean… That's bad enough as it is." Kenji said as he melted a corner of his lunch tray when no one else was looking. "I can't believe it's all been changed in a weekend. I suppose it could be worse anyways… I mean, imagine if one of our parents ended up working here?"  
  
Everyone had a good laugh at that.  
  
"Hah, imagine that!" Rock was wiping a tear from his eye when a familiar figure passed him.  
  
"Hi son. How's your day?"  
  
"Oh, it's goin' fine dad." And then Armani clad figure walked away.  
  
  
  
  
  
3.25 seconds later…  
  
  
  
  
  
"…Did anyone else…just see what I just saw?" Rock stuttered. Everyone nodded solemnly.  
  
  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Rock ran from his seat and caught up with his father before he went inside the more exclusive and better stocked teachers lounge "Dad?! What the F--- are you doin' here?!" Rock yelled.  
  
Geese just looked at his son disdainfully. "Rock, we have rules here, no cursing! But between you and me, I don't like 'em either, but I do like to enforce the dumb rules."  
  
"…Dad…What are YOU doing HERE?!" Rock said as he shook his father by his shoulders. Geese just broke out of his son's grasp.  
  
"Hmph. Predictable. If me being here is a torture then take it like a Howard! I swear, that Bogard really has made you soft! Anyways, you could say I'm here on a business venture…" he said carefully.  
  
"A business venture?" Rock asked. "Dad, what did I tell you! Don't force my friends into your protection rackets! Remember that time when you had that gambling ring at my birthday party last year?!" he asked sternly.  
  
Geese raised a hand to cover his face. "Don't remind me. That was a disaster. Damn that Mary woman! Her and her stupid raid…" Rock only nodded.  
  
"But really, it's a business venture that involves me doing a favor for an associate of mine. In fact, I'm working here as Vice Principal. Now I must get back to my lunch and then to work. And you better get your homework done before dinner tonight!" And with that Geese quickly entered into the teachers lounge. ::Sounds of locks being bolted and moved::  
  
Rock could only stare at the door for a few seconds.  
  
"He's hiding something. No wait… he's up to something. He wouldn't be my dad if he wasn't…" Rock turned around and headed back to the table. "And what's with him being concerned about homework?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Where's my damn coffee?!" Rugal bellowed as he slammed his fist into the desk. Granted he never drank coffee, but being Dean of a High School, he had to keep up appearances and play the part.  
  
"Right here boss." A silky voice came through the other side of the door. It opened to reveal Vice. She still wore her signature and revealing outfit, but her hair cascaded down her shoulder blades giving her an angelic look. That is, until you get on her bad side and nail bombs you through the floor.  
  
"About time, what took you so long? Your lunch break was 20 minutes ago!" Rugal demanded an explanation.  
  
"Well, you see… uh… it's all simple really…" Vice stammered a bit.  
  
Rugal's eye widened fractionally as he then noticed the hair that was slightly out of place, the clothes a bit ruffled, and she seemed cheery, glowing, a bit nervous of her whereabouts...  
  
"Oh… I see… Well, try not to get caught by Chizuru or any of the students." Vice only smiled weakly.  
  
"Anyways… anything new?" Rugal asked as he drank the coffee. She was interrupted when Rugal spat it out the window. ::Cat yowls in the background::  
  
"YE GODS! It's the most horrid thing I've ever tasted! Get rid of this and get me something from my stash at the hideout!"  
  
"But sir, that's all the way across town!" Vice protested.  
  
"Fine, get me some water then!" Rugal shouted. 5 minutes later, after Rugal washed his mouth out for the 16th time with soap, toothpaste and mouthwash, he sighed with relief. "Much better. Anyways, how are things?"  
  
Vice quickly pulled out a giant folder and let it plop onto Rugal's desk with a loud thud that made the desk creek. "What…is this?" Rugal asked as he pointed at the paperwork. Vice only prodded him to look at it.  
  
"Let's see here… According to this… There have been several riots already… Wow! And it's only a little past noon! These kids have initiative. …Teachers on strike… Eh so what? Let Chizuru handle that... We're out of French fries in the teachers lounge?! By god, Vice! Get someone on it quickly! …What else is there…'Our spies indicate a Doomsday Cult is planning an uprising to overthrow Chizuru and Various others…' Hah! Let's see they stand up to my power." Rugal laughed.  
  
Vice interrupted his laughing by clearing her throat. "That's not our real problem sir. The rest are on Rina Yagami, our specified target! It seems this new change in surroundings has put her into a bad mood… So far, her attacks had put a quarter of the students of the school into the infirmary!"  
  
"The infirmary? When did we get one of those?" Rugal asked.  
  
"A few hours ago after the Nurse's office became overcrowded." Vice said as she shrugged. "Do you want any more updates on the others?" Rugal nodded.  
  
Vice then took out a small remote control and clicked it at the ceiling. A giant television screen lowered. Kenji, Rina, Rock, Jenny, and Takashi in different monitors. All of them have the same look of boredom on their face. "Not only is it in color, it also comes in surround sound, instant replay, infrared sensors, and a recording device as a part of the package."  
  
"Sounds expensive…" Rugal mentioned.  
  
"Compliments of Geese Howard." Vice finished with a smirk as he waved a credit card in the air.  
  
"Really now? So is there anything else we can add to it? Maybe a DVD player? A Playstation 9? Why be stingy?" Rugal asked as he rubbed his hands greedily.  
  
  
  
  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
  
  
  
  
Geese suddenly felt something was indeed wrong. His suspicion grew right after Vice had 'accidentally' shoulder charged into him and then threw him against the wall for 5 seconds. Worse yet, no apology!  
  
I sense a disturbance in my bank accounts…   
  
And strangely enough his wallet seemed a bit… lighter… He quickly drew it out and counted his money and credit cards.  
  
"1000 dollars in small bills… Check… Let's see… wait a second! 28, 29, 30…" Geese began to count but then stopped short. "Damn it! Where's 31?! VICE!"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End of the Day… (FINALLY!)  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji, Takashi, Jenny, and Rock all walked home and pondered about the strange turn of events. Rina was already ahead of them but was also wondering what on Kami's green earth is going on.  
  
"Maybe my dad will know what's up." Rock announced. "He knows all, he sees all!" Everyone then looked at him, but he only shrugged. "Well, that's what he always kept telling me when I was little. Maybe he actually does."  
  
Soon enough Takashi and Rock had parted ways, leaving Kenji, Rina and Jenny walking along together. "I'm gonna go pick up Hikari before she gets in trouble again." Kenji sighed. "See you two later." He turned the corner and left the Rina and Jenny alone.  
  
Rina only smiled wickedly. This is my chance… "Say, what's up with you and wonder boy?" she asked seriously.  
  
Jenny could only gulp but she stood her ground. "Nothing! It's nothing! If it were anything less, it'd be non-existent!"  
  
"You like him?!" Rina yelled making sure everyone within a mile radius could hear her.  
  
  
  
  
  
Half a mile away…  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji turned around. That sounded like Rina and Jenny shrieking at each other… "Just walk away Kenji… Just walk away…" he said to himself as he turned around and resumed his journey.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Give up?" Rina asked.  
  
"I don't like him!" Jenny said through gritted teeth. Rina only grinned, but once again, it was an actual genuine grin.  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE BEARING HIS CHILDREN?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
3 feet and a half mile away…  
  
  
  
  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK YOU'RE A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE BEARING HIS CHILDREN?!"  
  
This time, Kenji eyes widened and he didn't bother to turn around. He quickly ran for his life! "Forget walking away, I need my damn bike!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"OKAY OKAY! I give… I do, so what's it to ya?!" Jenny was now seething. Rina only gave a low chuckle and patted Jenny on the head. She only tried to bite Rina's hand but Rina was too quick.  
  
"You have much potential for violence and mayhem… but there's another time for that. I just wanted to help you out with Kenji." Jenny's anger dissolved as she blinked in confusion.  
  
"Really? How? Why? What's in it for you?" Jenny asked through rapid- fire mode. Rina only slowly walked around the younger girl like a predator assessing her prey.  
  
"Hey, slow down. I just hate," she said as she rolled her eyes when Jenny didn't notice, "…To see such a vibrant young girl be enamored with the idiot—er, young man, and have her feelings shunned."  
  
"So…"  
  
"I'm basically doing this out of the goodness from my heart, you idiot!" she growled. She almost lunged for her throat until she remembered her mission. I need her alive! I can kick her rear from here to Cuernavaca later.   
  
"Really now… I'm listening!" Jenny smirked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kenji chewed on his gum thoughtfully. Hikari should be out any moment, and usually things would be okay. She would come out, all smiles and hugs, they would go get something to eat, and talk about each other's day…  
  
But ever since Hikari's been… having that monthly…thing… and the whole Yusuke development, she's been the total opposite.  
  
If she had purple flames and blood red hair, some would say she was related to Rina. Speaking of which… Rina finally caught up with Jenny skipping happily right behind her.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" he asked. His guard was up and his instincts told him something was way off.  
  
"I'm here to 'talk' to Yusuke. See ya!" Rina said as she walked away quickly.  
  
"Oooookay…" Kenji realized that Jenny was still there. "Um… also waiting for Yusuke?" he asked. Jenny shook her head.  
  
"Actually, just thought we spend some quality time together! Just you and me!" she said merrily as she stood right next to Kenji. Feeling uncomfortable with the close contact, he moved a few inches to his left. She also moved a few inches to her left. This continued on for the next 6 minutes until Kenji finally fell sideways onto the sidewalk after running out wall to lean on.  
  
"Kenji! Are you okay?" Jenny bent down to check on him but he waved her away.  
  
"Yea, I'm fine. Don't worry about it."  
  
"Sugoi! I knew you wouldn't so easily be hurt!" she cheered. ::Kenji sweatdrops::  
  
"Listen, Jen… Ya gotta believe me when I say this…" Kenji held his breath. What would he say? Since day one, girls are always somehow touchy when he says he doesn't feel the same for them. Sure, they're cute and all, but just not THE ONE!  
  
"Uh huh?" Jenny looked up at Kenji with wide eyes. He might say what she always wanted… or he might say he wants her to leave him alone. She's prepared to face the last part, but that doesn't mean it won't hurt.  
  
"Believe me when I say… you're cute and all…"  
  
"…Yea?"  
  
Suddenly a gigantic explosion was heard and debris flew everywhere. Kenji leapt at Jenny and covered her as the smoking embers and heavier debris scorched him, but not enough to do serious damage. His clothes were fireproof after all.  
  
"Bogard! Prepare to die!"  
  
"Shi-ne!"  
  
"Hey! This isn't fair!"  
  
"Of course…" Kenji mumbled from his position. "Jenny, you okay?" he asked at the girl who was now underneath him, with her eyes shut tightly. She slowly opened them and blushed at her position.  
  
Kenji only rolled his eyes. "Stay here, I'm gonna try and delay your cousin's untimely death for a few more hours." With that he quickly dashed off as Jenny lay on the ground. She blinked a couple of times. Jenny realized that he was about say something life altering and that explosion had to ruin it!  
  
She also realized that he said she was cute! It's not much but it's a start, but she has her foot in the door, and she might just make it! Jenny stood up and dusted herself off and shouted triumphantly. She pumped her fist into the air as she threw her cap into the air...  
  
"OKAY! Just you wait Kenji! I'll have you yet!"  
  
  
  
  
  
"Stand still, ya mama's boy!" Rina shouted as she did two dark thrusts at once from both of her palms.  
  
"Not my fault you're so slow, you old hag!" Yusuke yelled back as he dodged them all with the agility some martial artists can only dream of.  
  
He jumped back right before Rina was about to do her Demon Scorcher, only to be mowed down by renegade flames from Hikari's Neo Serpent Wave.  
  
It was basically the same as the original, but just like most of her moves, they are laced with psycho powers.  
  
"Gotcha! Now let's finish this Bogard!" Hikari begun to charge up a pure Psycho Ball attack until Rina stepped in.  
  
"Hey! Hands off my kill!" Rina shouted angrily.  
  
"What?! He's mine! I got him fair and square!"  
  
"HAH! A fluke, I assure you. Whaddya' say Yusuke? I can offer a quick death! After some torture of course but you get the idea!"  
  
"Hey, leave him out of this already! I said he's mine!" Hikari yelled. "Yusuke, get outta here! You're hide is mine to do with as I please!"  
  
Rina only scoffed. "Wow, nice vocabulary. Been watching Sesame Street long?"  
  
"RRRAAAAAGGHHH!" Hikari leapt at Rina and they began to roll around on the ground. All their techniques, special attacks, and even ultimate attacks went straight out the window. It's all down to nitty gritty, hair pulling, scratch and bite, catfight.  
  
Yusuke only watched on, confused. "If my life weren't in peril I would actually sit back and enjoy this…" Suddenly he saw a figure moving from the corner and it was Hikari's brother, Kenji!  
  
"Oh thank you! I—"  
  
"Save it! What in the name of Kusanagi did you do?!" Kenji whispered hoarsely as he burned against the fence so that he can pull Yusuke through the hole.  
  
"I just accidentally bumped into her during the party so Rina's mad I messed up her blouse. Funny… happened again today with Hikari during lunch…" Yusuke muttered. Kenji finally grabbed Yusuke and begun to run away, FAR away.  
  
"Won't they be following us?" Yusuke asked worriedly. Kenji only shook his head. "They'll be fighting until someone wins or some poor fool decides to step in to end it. I'll get you back to your cousin and I'll go back and deal with the two."  
  
  
  
  
  
"You're good Yagami! But not good enough!" Hikari yelled from across the schoolyard. She began to gather more power so that she can unleash her ultimate attack. Well, a variation of it.  
  
She had tried to do the Raging Storm but it was impossible. The Neo Deadly Rave was much easier once she adapted to it. But the Raging Storm was the hardest to accomplish until she decided to use her own magatama abilities and turn it into the Phoenix Storm, which has a certain range.  
  
"PHOENIX STORM!" The raging inferno grew to several stories and spread out as fast as any forest fire. Rina just barely blocked it off in time. When it ended, her clothing was singed but she was only smirking.  
  
"Hmph. You aren't so bad yourself brat. But you lack the endurance. I can still go on for hours while you're barely standing upright!" Rina rushed towards her with her Crescent Burst.  
  
She sliced downwards at Hikari with her right hand and then her left. Then she would bring her hands together to bring the talons together upwards, then downwards and finally finished with an explosion of purple flames that erupted from Rina's hands. All 4 times, she connected, and she had sent Hikari flying into the pavement. She rolled along the ground for a few times before skidding to a stop, several feet away.  
  
Rina only smirked. "You've lost. I'll spare you before I actually stain the ground with your entrails." She walked away until she heard something.  
  
"Stop!" Hikari wheezed out. "Come…back here!"  
  
Rina fully turned around. "Nasakenai. You can't touch me in your condition. Give it up princess!"  
  
"IIE!" Hikari leapt at Rina with all her might and slammed her shoulder into Rina's gut. She was stunned for a moment, which allowed to Hikari complete a wicked chew, knocking Rina into a fence.  
  
Before she can even recover, Hikari quickly let loose a 182 slasher, sending Rina straight through the fence. She sighed when Rina landed against the side of the car and slumped to the floor.  
  
Hikari almost grinned until Rina stood up again as if she wasn't hurt at all. "Oooh… now you're gonna get it! You messed up my hair!" Rina ran forward to finish off Hikari. Both knew she wouldn't be able to defend against it and this might just be the end…  
  
That is, if Kenji had anything to say about it. He grabbed Rina's hand right before it came near Hikari. Using Rina's momentum, she flipped Rina onto her back while still holding her fist in his hand. He looked at the shocked Rina with a smile.  
  
"Not nice picking on little kiddies. If you want a challenge, try me on for size!" Kenji gave his best 'happy' grin. He knew what it would do, and that's to drive Rina up the wall.  
  
"Grrr… GLADLY!" Before she could get up, Kenji grabbed her and held her up to the fence by her neck but only enough to keep her still.  
  
"Hikari, you okay? Can you walk?" She only grunted since she can barely move let alone nod her head. "Get outta here. Jenny's nearby so she can get you back safely." Hikari walked away but at a pretty good pace. Soon she was out of sight.  
  
Rina in the meantime was struggling against Kenji. Mom was right when she said he has gotten stronger! "So, been eating your vegetables I see…" Rina bit out.  
  
"Actually that, and mostly junk food. Fast metabolism and all that, you can thank my dad for that!" Kenji said with a grin. After he was sure Hikari was gone, he dropped Rina to the ground. "Don't make me have to restrain you again. I don't have anything against you, but no one touches my family, and I won't be so merciful next time."  
  
Rina looked up at Kenji, who for once, actually looked deadly serious. "Heh. Look at the little boy, thinkin' he's a big tough man…"  
  
With speed even Kenji has trouble matching up to, she struck him right in the groin. Kenji grimaced but remained steady although he looked slightly pale. Rina gritted her teeth in response.  
  
"Chikuso! I won't underestimate you next time!" Rina shouted as she quickly ran the opposite way. When she was gone from sight, Kenji let out the breath he was holding and leaned against the fence.  
  
"Gah, that really hurts! I'm lucky she doesn't wear heels…" Kenji breathed out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Rina was now in a foul mood. No matter how many times she went over it in her head, it just didn't make any sense! How the hell did he get so strong? It's not like she has been slacking off in her own training…  
  
"Maybe he's taking industrial strength steroids?" She mentally crossed that out. Kenji had too much honor to cheat. So it all comes down to one thing, he's just that strong…  
  
"If I don't do something soon, I'll be trapped by my own promise…"  
  
When her mother demanded to know when grandchildren will be on Rina's to do list, Rina replied simply:  
  
  
  
"When I actually get beaten by someone stronger than me. Since more than enough of them are weaklings and fools, I guess grandchildren will have to wait!"  
  
  
  
She sighed and started walking. "Well, if I can't get him a girlfriend, I can always kill him!" Rina said to herself brightly. Her mood lightened as she walked home, thinking about the wondrous ways of killing Kenji.  
  
"But that's only if plan A goes down the drain…" she said quietly to herself.  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
  
  
  
Athena and Kasumi's plan is going at full speed (after all, Chizuru and Rugal are working together in a High School) and it looks like nothing's gonna stop them! Except if maybe Rina arranges an 'accident' for Kenji… Hikari's still out for Yusuke as well as Rina and Jenny's even more determined to get Kenji to notice her! Will the madness end?! Hopefully not. Will Geese reclaim his credit card? ( number alpha-241541-2351-*31 ) Maybe… Stay tuned!  
  
  
  
  
  
Please review and feel free to drop me a line at my email in my profile! 


	5. I Choose You!

Disclaimer: Uh… I dunno… I just write fanfictions…

Chapter 5: I Choose You!

     "You think you've got me don't you?" Rina growled as she glared at the bane of her existence that is now on her desk. Sitting there, mocking her. 

     "I am my father's daughter! I fight to kill! I fight for power! I fight to survive! You are nothing but an insect, do you hear me?! YOU ARE NOTHING!"

     There is no response…

     "GAAAAAH!! SHI-NE!" She threw a dark thrust, quickly incinerating the entire desk and everything that was on top of it!

     Rina growled again but in victory. But then again, her enemy could never truly be defeated. 

     "Damn History project… DAMN THEM ALL!" Rina yelled.

     ::Knocking is heard:: "Come in!" Rina said without turning towards the door. Kasumi walked in with a worried expression on her face.

     "Is everything alright?" she asked. She then noticed the charred remains where her desk used to be. "Homework huh? Well, you ought to stop using your father's way of solving problems all the time. Do you have any idea how hard it is to replace PARTS of furniture sets?!"

     "Yea… well, it's either that or my nice comfy bed..." Rina mumbled as she rolled her eyes. "Hey Mom, listen… I need your help with my History project. I need some info on our family history."

     Kasumi nodded. "I can try, but you ought to ask your father also. I don't know everything about your father's side of the family."

     "Uh… yea. That's not a problem. I can always say 'Help me, or magneta jeans.'" Rina replied.

     "Magneta?" 

     "Well, I'm feeling quirky. Anyways, I also need to know about you two and um… how you got together and stuff…" Rina rushed the last part of her sentence.

     "Really? Is that all?" Kasumi wondered aloud. "I thought you already knew?"

     Rina only chuckled. "I keep getting different accounts on how it happened. Terry keeps telling me he hooked you and dad up and how dad owes him a life debt. Kyo says he had to lock you two in a room in order for the both of you to get out your…ugh… 'Frustrations' and admit your feelings."

     "Oh my…"

     Rina only nodded. "Then there's Athena. She said you two hated each other but then you had a romance online without knowing who the other really was."

     ::Kasumi sweatdrops:: "That never happened! That's just a really old movie…"

     Rina blinked twice at the revelation. "Well, I thought it was a bit strange…"

     "Well, never mind that. I'll give you the real scoop on how it happened!"

     Rina quickly grabbed a notebook and a pen and waited for her mother to starting talking so she could take notes. "Oh, hold on a sec." Rina reached into her school bag and took out a tape recorder. "Okay. Go!"

     "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" A voice screamed. Suddenly the door broke down and Iori stormed in! "Don't even try it!"

     "Iori! What's wrong with you?! I JUST REPLACED THAT DOOR!" Kasumi yelled. "It always has to be the house and our wallets to suffer isn't it?"

     "Huh?" Iori looked down at his feet. He was directly on top of the door and the hinges were still stuck on the frame of the door. "Eh… casualty of war. Anyways don't even try it Kasumi!"

     "Try what?" Kasumi asked.

     "Don't you dare make me look like a… a Kusanagi!" Iori bit out. "First you're gonna say I got you roses, sang boy band songs to you under your bedroom window, and proposed to you in some place like France or something!"

     "Did you?" Rina asked as she shoved the tape recorder in Iori's face.

     "Of course not!" Iori said as she pushed the offending device away. "If you wanted to know, you should have come to me!"

     "I did, last night to be precise." Rina stated. 

     "You did? I don't remember that happening." Iori stated bluntly.

     "Of course you don't remember. You came back from where ever you were, piss drunk, and you were singing 'We are the Champions' all night!"

     "Uh… heh…heh…" Iori looks over to an irate Kasumi. "Rina… Ix nay on the alcohol nay! Anyways… uh…" 

     He looks over to Kasumi, who is readying her headband as she always does before a tough battle… 

     "I'm going to sit right here… and monitor this conversation closely… But I'll be damned if I let either one of you make me look like a pansy!"

     Kasumi smiled and started to tell the epic tale of her and Iori's past.

     "What?! NO! NO! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! SONS OF SLUT MONKEYS! DAMN IT ALL TO HELL AND BACK!"

     Athena only watched her husband react in his own little way to the difficulties of life, in this case the letter in which he held in his hand. Hard to believe he actually calmed down from his King of Fighter days.

     "I am not going! I don't care what's at stake, I don't care who's gonna die or be sacrificed, I just don't care! Ya hear me Rugal! I don't care! I'm not going!" Kyo yelled at the ceiling as he waved his King of Fighters 20XX invitation letter, marked with the traditional emblem of Rugal. 

     Of course with all of the tournaments Rugal has held over the years, it'd only make sense to save money that way instead of printing the exact year, hence 20XX. "By all that is holy and sacred, this is just one tournament too many!"

     "Why don't you open it dear…" Athena replied as she sipped her tea.

     "Eh? What for? We already know these 2 invitations are for us! Damn that Rugal, doesn't he have anything better to do?!" Kyo then examined the two engraved envelopes again. "Maybe it'll say April Fools? He hasn't sent us one of those in a while." 

     He ripped open the sticker-sealed envelope and he took a peak at the invitations. He blinked at what he saw.

     "…Well, this is a first... It's the first time he's misspelled my name. And look at this, he printed our daughter's name instead of yours!" he said as he leaned over to Athena to show her the letter. "If he weren't a modern day pirate with a thing for explosives, I'd call him a goofball..."

     "And look at these weird rules! 'Rule #12: Teams must stay in one place of residence until called for a match which may or may not occur in the near foreseen future' Ridiculous! 'Rule #31: The tournament can and will last to a minimum of 1 year.' A year?! What the hell? We have bills to pay ya know! Not all of us have an unknown source of money, RUGAL!"

     "Dear…" Athena adores her husband but sometimes he just couldn't put two and two together until it was too late. 

     "You agree with me don't you?" Kyo turned around at Athena, silently begging her to agree with him. There's no way he would want anything to do with this tournament. It was just insane!

     "Oh Kyo…" Athena said as she affectionately patted his cheek. She silently cursed his good looks. "Don't worry. Besides, has it occurred to you that they are for Kenji and Hikari?"

     "Honey… I love it when you have confidence in the kids and all… but… Why would Rugal want to hold a King of Fighters Tournament for Kenji and Hikari? I suppose he even sent out invites to the Bogards, that Howard kid, and even Rina Yagami?"

     ::Athena sweatdrops:: "…Maybe?"

     Rina looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow as she tapped her pencil against her notebook. Kasumi remains to look cheerful but a bit nervous while Iori snickered in the background as he sat Indian style on the floor.

     "That was unbelievable on so many levels, it's not even funny…" Rina remarked.

     "Of course! That was the watered down version!" Iori cackled insanely. Kasumi only grimaced. "There's no need to rub it in you know…" she replied.

     "So could I pleeeaaase get the real scoop already? This thing is due in…" Rina looked at her alarm clock. "…15 hours!"

     "Fine fine… let me handle this one!" Iori replied as he shuffled himself over in front of Kasumi.

     "Bill… Bill… Bill… Latest news on those weapons shipments from Brazil… Bill… Oooh, Time magazine's Man of the Year! Me!" Geese laughed manically, ironically looking exactly like his picture on the magazine. "Hmm? What's this?" he wondered as he picked up a white envelope with a seal on it.

     "A King of Fighters Tournament! About damn time I got invited to one of these! Hah, it'd be a grand opportunity to try out my latest technique, The Raging Storm!" ::Close up of Geese smirking sinisterly:: "Sideways!"

     Geese continued to laugh manically until his eyes reached the name inscribed. 'To Rock Howard'.

     "What the bloody hell?" Geese winced at his own remark. "Ugh, note to self, stop hanging around Billy. His fake British accent and slang is wreaking havoc on my vocabulary!"

     Geese then realized something. A King of Fighters Tournament is Rugal's territory! And he's working with Athena and Kasumi and Chris! "So this is the great plan? God I need a drink…"

     "Well… This is surprising…" K' muttered to himself as he looked at the paper he held in his hands. Kula stood behind him with her arms crossed. Fio and Felicia were looking nervous.

     "Girls, you know I keep my promises right?" Fio and Felicia nodded. K' got up from his chair and continued. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FAILED EVERYTHING EXCEPT FOR GYM!"

     "I'm surprised at you Fio, the most. You're the oldest! You're supposed to set an example!" Kula reprimanded.

     "I'm only 5 minutes older!" Fio protested. Felicia only laughed.

     K' cleared his throat. "As your punishment…" Fio and Felicia sat in the corner of the living room hugging each other for dear life. They've seen their father 'punish' someone once and it was very… messy… 

     "I'm sending you to your first King of Fighters Tournament!" K' finished. ::Fio and Felicia sweatdrop::

     "K'!" Kula yelled in astonishment. 

     "Woohoo!" the girls yelled as they've just avoided a serious punishment for failing the entire semester except for gym. 

     "Why doesn't anyone let me finish around here? I'm not done yet damnit! Your mother and I will be participating as well, but we won't be together like usual…" Fio and Felicia stopped dancing, wondering what he meant. 

     "We'll be working with Benimaru and someone else. So just remember, don't expect mercy when I'm beating the two of you into the ground!" K' smirked as he rose from his chair again. 

     "You better start training harder!" he laughed as he walked away with his hands in his pockets. The twins only looked to their mother, who only shrugged in return.

     "But you can't do this! It's against the law! It's freakin' child abuse!" Felicia whined.

     "Well, it's your father's wish. Besides… I always did love his creativity!" Kula grinned. "Besides, it's not like you're gonna learn anyway else, so you'll learn as we've learned, and that's by having it beaten into you."

     "What if we win against either of you?" Fio demanded.

     "You win... If you father or I win, well, you'll just be grounded until the school year starts."

     "Awww!" Fio and Felicia groaned.

     "You want me to what?!" Benimaru yelled. He was shocked, to be called up by one of his former teammates K', to join the latest King of Fighters Tournament. "Is it the end of the world? 'Cuz if it's not---"

     "No, but it'll be fun! It'll be like old times! You know you want to!" K' argued back. "It's not like you haven't kept in shape! I saw you in that Street Fighter Endgame Tournament last year!"

     "Ah! So you saw my victory over that Bison guy?" Benimaru asked eagerly.

     "Yes! It was the work of a genius! You were great! You were kicking ass! You were the Mike Tyson of the damn tournament!" K' took a breath. Inflating Benimaru's ego always does wonders. 

     "Heh heh heh… I was that damn good wasn't I? Well, I don't suppose why not! I'll get there as soon as I can!" Benimaru wrote down the address K' gave him and hung up. He wondered if he really should go for it. It really has been a long time… That big green thing with the electricity and that pansy with the stupid looking armor and military fatigue did give him a run for his money…

     "No! I said I would and I'm going! Besides, I whupped all their asses anyways! This'll be a piece of cake!" 

     Benimaru ran to the stairs of his house and yelled loudly. "HONEY! PACK WHAT WE NEED AND GET THE KIDS! WE'RE GOING TO AN OLD FASHIONED ASS-KICKING!" 

     "That never happened!" Kasumi yelled at her husband as she choked him with all her strength. As Iori was on the floor with an irate Kasumi straddling his midsection, he only laughed harder at her futile attempts to take his life.

     Rina, only covered her face with the palm of her hand. She knew that never happened because it was just too out of character. She also knew it was like foreplay for her parents. "Would you two behave already?"

     "He started it!" Kasumi yelled as she stuck her tongue out at Iori who only grinned in return.

     "And you tried, and I say that in giant neon flashing letters, to kill me. Your point? Also, don't stick it out unless you plan to put it to good use!" Iori said as he licked his lips, which only infuriated Kasumi more.

     "ARGH! DAMN ARROGANT BASTARD!" Kasumi, in one of her rare moments of Yagami like rage, picked up a chair and smashed it into Iori's face at blinding speed, and fully knocking him unconscious. "You're sleeping on the couch tonight, buster!" she said as she slammed the door closed on her way out, leaving a swirly-eyed Iori on the floor.

     Rina only chugged her soda, knowing it was just one of those nights where she has to fix everything and get her project done in time.

     "Hey, take a look at this!" Terry shouted as he came back from work. "We're going to The King of Fighters Tournament!" Jenny, who was helping her mother cook dinner, quickly rushed out.

     "No way! You mean the same ones you and mom used to be in?!" Jenny quickly snatched the letter away from her father's hands before he could respond.

     "The one and the same kiddo!" Terry said with good cheer. "That's one's yours, I have mine and your mother's invites right here." he said as he patted the right pocket of his jacket. "I even got word your cousin Yusuke and his family are invited to the Tournament too."

     "Really? That's great! At least there'd be friendly faces there!" Jenny sighed in relief.

     Terry only chuckled. "Everyone's friendly until the fight starts, that's when things get hairy."

     Mary finally came out of the kitchen. "Another one?" Terry and Jenny only nodded enthusiastically. "I don't know if we should go, it always involves some grand scheme for world domination and power! I definitely don't think Jenny should go. It might get too dangerous!"

     "It's always dangerous when it comes to her! She dares to hand around Yusuke even though he's on Rina's hit list!" Terry said affectionately as she ruffled Jenny's hair. "She'll be fine. We started out young and look how we managed!"

     Mary looked unconvinced but nodded slowly. "It's a good thing we'll be there to at least watch over you," she muttered. Her muttering turned to screams of outrage when Terry and Jenny snuck behind Mary's back to 'sample' dinner.

     "TERRY! PUT DOWN THAT SPOON OR YOU'RE GOING TO WORK TOMORROW MORNING WITH A BROKEN ARM!"

     Rugal sealed up his last few invitations and sighed happily as he looked at his pile of letters. "I can't believe it'd take this many fighters to resurrect that stupid god. But I have to admit, all these new fighters are definitely going to make things worthwhile." Rugal grinned greedily as he thinks about stealing all their abilities afterwards. 

     After almost taking that worthless fighter Akuma's energy in the Capcom VS Snk 2 Tournament, he has perfected the ability, to take the abilities of others. 

     "All that is needed is their soul energy to resurrect Orochi, and that is what the tournament is for… when it's too late for them and Orochi is here, I'll take their powers for myself due to their weakened states! With that, Orochi is next, and then the world!" Rugal started to laugh until…

     "Boss, why are you talking to yourself?" Vice asked as she slammed the door open on her way inside.

     "Yea, that's just crazy. What are you, some sorta psycho?" Yamazaki added in. He followed Vice in casually with one hand in his pocket and a yo-yo in the other.

     "Shut up! You've never been the major villains in any serious plot to take over the world, and if you were, you'd understand the things I do!" Rugal huffed.

     "Yea yea. So what's the deal calling us down here in the middle of the night?" Vice asked. 

      "Simple. As your duty as my secretary, your job here is to deliver the rest of these invitations." Rugal stated simply as he push the small pile towards Vice and Yamazaki. "Now, hurry! I want these mailed out ASAP!"

     "You have got to be kiddin' me…" Yamazaki muttered. "I came all the way down here for this?!"

     "Forget it Rugal, I'm leaving! See you tomorrow morning!" Vice yells.

     "Wait one second!" Rugal bellowed. 

     Vice only turned around halfway. "By the Orochi, are you REALLY that lazy? How hard is it to get that butt of yours out of that chair and downstairs to the mailbox?"

     "Well, pretty easy, it's just this that makes it frustrating." Rugal replied as he hit a button on one of his many remote controls. One of the walls of the office slid open to reveal at least 20 man-sized bags of mail. "That's why I called Yamazaki down here, to help you out. Besides, this is a extremely comfy chair!"

     "Also, there's another thing I'd like to discuss with you 2. I want us to work together for this upcoming tournament! I have a foolproof plan to take over the world!" Rugal cackled like mad while Yamazaki looked on impatiently and Vice was yawning.

     "Rugal, do you have any idea how many time's you've lost?" Vice asked.

     "Or come close to being killed?" Yamazaki continued.

     "Or how many secret bases you had to destroy?"

     "The damage repairs to the Black Noia? The reinstallation of explosives into the frame of the Black Noia?"

     Rugal growled but held his temper. "OKAY! OKAY! SHUT UP! Geez, make a few mistakes and you're crucified for it! But this time it's really fool proof!"

     "If we're gonna go 'blasting off' into that wild blue yonder, I swear I'll come back from the dead again, just to kill you!" Vice snarls.

     "Ditto!" Yamazaki added in.

     "Relax! Anyways, here's the plan…"

The Next Day…

     Rina was the very definition of a zombie the next morning. Her eyes were practically pupil-less and her arms were dead as she walked in a slight crouch. "Stupid Project…" she muttered.

     Kenji suddenly turned the corner and noticed Rina in a bad mood. "Oi! Yagami! Something the matter?" he asked as he cast a critical eye on Rina. 

     Without warning or even a 'Shi-ne', Rina caught Kenji in a variation of her father's Maiden Masher, which she calls the Kenji Masher. Soon after the 20 hit combo, Rina continued on her way to class as Kenji was slumped on the floor, more than halfway singed. 

     "Hmm… no insult today… I think she's actually starting to tolerate me…" Kenji muttered as he puffed out a ring of smoke.

     "Rina! Glad you made it on time for tomorrow!" The history teacher replied as Rina came in late. The teacher looked at her Rina's attendance in disdain. "At this rate you won't ever need to come to first period."

     Rina glared at the teacher. "Glad you're the same old worn out gorgon with a barb wired nightstick up your rectum." Rina replied as she went to her seat.

     "Hmph! Just for that, I want YOU to give your report first!"

     Rina growled menacingly. She threw her book bag onto the desk and pulled out a 10-page report (with a summary, bibliography such as newspapers and tabloids, and list of various sources) and stalked up to the front of the room.

     "As everyone knows, my dad is the famous and notorious killer," she turned around when she said that. "Iori Yagami. My mother is the famous Aikido warrior Kasumi Todoh. There's been a lot of speculation into that and my family history, and this," she said as she held up her ten page report with color photos, "Has everything you or anyone else would want to know. Also, don't look at the pictures if you can't stomach them. Many of them are from the King of Fighters and Fatal Fury Tournaments."

     "It all started when—"

--- Chzzk --- Is this thing on?? Okay… This is Vice Principal Howard speaking… GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS INTO THE AUDITORIUM OR I'LL DRAG YOU OUT BY THE ROOTS OF YOUR HAIR! …Thank you, and have a nice day… 

     "Well, looks like you're safe for the moment Rina." The teacher said. "Class, line up, single file!"

     "Good morning all." Geese said as he addressed the students after they've arrived in the auditorium. "Now, I'd like to address two things. First, I made Time Magazine's Man of The Year!"

     ::Silence::

     "Fools! Congratulate me now, damn it!"

     ::Everyone stands up clapping loudly, even louder whistling::

    "Thank you! Thank you! You're just too kind! Really! …Okay now… STOP CLAPPING! …erhm… Anyways personally I'm glad it's not another doctor or humanitarian!  Now, second, I'm here to announce, since it's going to be summer soon, I've decided that there will be… NO SCHOOL UNTIL THE FALL SEMESTER!"

     ::Loud cheering, hats thrown in the air, gun shots in the air, random sailor guy kisses a girl in a 1940's style dress::

     "BUT, only if you're participating in the King of Fighters Tournaments or invited to it. The rest of you maggots will stay here. BWahAHAHahhaAhAHahAHAhaHahAHA!"

     ::Loud protests of anger, confusion and general whiny behavior::

     "Hey! You got a problem with it, take it up with the Deans!" Geese hollered. Immediately everyone's heads turned to the back where the sound of a whip was heard.

     There was Rugal, Vice, and her partner, Mature who just recently joined the school staff. Rugal looked all around threatening while Vice was standing by Mature who's holding a bullwhip menacingly.

     "ANNNYWAYS… You'll have a chance to sign up for the Tournament up here! If you're worthy you're in! Good luck and try not to get killed to easily! We need ratings because it's gonna be on prime time! You could always try to stall for time and run around the ring for a while I guess…"

     Chizuru rushes out and drags Geese behind stage. "What kind of speech was that?!" Chizuru demanded.

     "I'm a man of action, you know that! I did my best!" Geese said defensively.

     "I had someone write a speech up, FOR you! What the hell happened to that one?!" Chizuru yelled, coming to point of ripping her hair out and maybe even Geese's hair.

     "Well… it didn't have the right flair to it. It just wasn't me so I did that speech off the top of my head. Why does it matter anyways? It got the job done."

     "Never mind… What's done is done… But look at what you've done!" she cried as she pulled the curtain back to reveal the entire student body fighting to get at that sign p sheet.

     "What's wrong? They're showing they have the fighting spirit that they'll need to survive the at least the first draft! Hey, did you just see that girl's right hook! I can't wait to see how that one turns out! I may even corrupt her and turn her into my personal assassin…" Geese rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

     "It'll be a bloodbath!" Chizuru screamed as her hands gripped the sides of her head.

     "I know! I'm so proud to be their vice principal!" Geese said slightly tearing up.

 TBC:

Finally, the time has come… The moment everyone has been waiting for… Bigger than wrestling, funnier (hopefully) and better than that Robin Williams HBO special! THE DAMN TOURNAMENT HAS FINALLY STARTED! Will Kenji and Rina get together? Will Kenji survive it? Will Geese ever get back to his normal job? And what happened to those damn French fries, Vice?!

Sorry that I took so long in updating, just a lot of stuff happened, slight dry spell here and there. However I'm glad to report I've diverted my attention from this chapter (in order to get rid of the dry spell) and wrote a special. That'll take some time since I've developed a writer's block for that one… (.)

Well, read, review, and if you're gonna flame, at least make sense! Or at least be valid…

Good night everybody!


	6. KOF – The Gathering

Disclaimer: I own nothing save the clothes off my back and a whole lot of other crap that's non-SNK related.

Chapter 6: KOF – The Gathering

     "---There's been more riots and fights--!"

     "Sign here--!"

     "Another suspension---"

     "We need more chemicals for the labs!"

     "SHUT UP, BAKAS*!" Chizuru screamed as her hands covered her ears. Within moments she signed several documents, although she had no clue what they were on, signed more suspension slips, shove her secretary away, and threw the keys to the supply closet, to the chemistry teacher. "LEAVE!"

     Single file, they all left in awe, fear, and slight attraction to the raving, metal fan brandishing, lunatic of a principal. "I need a day off… Mature! Get me some herbal tea or something…" she said into her intercom.

     Within moment the quirky blonde came in with a cup of tea. "Just out of curiosity, but have I repaid that debt to you now? I mean… honestly, haven't I done enough secretarial work to last a lifetime?"

     "Do you have my stock quotes?" Chizuru asked as she sipped her tea. Mature sighed and pulled out a folder. 

     "Seriously. Just because I asked for your help to pay off my gambling debt—"

     "Your $500,000 dollar gambling debt… DAMN YOU MARTHA STEWART! SCREW YOU SLOWLY WITH A RUSTY FLAMING CHAINSAW! Erhm… Gomen… continue…"

     "…Just because you paid off my $500,000 dollar gambling debt doesn't mean I'm your secretary for life!"

     Chizuru regarded Mature for a few moments. "Are you kidding me? If you were my secretary, it'd mean I'd have to pay you." She immediately went to her file cabinet and went rummaging through it.

     "Let's see… Bruce… Gato… Geese… Hotaru… Joe… Kim… AH! Here we are, Mature…" Chizuru threw out laminated documents on the desk. 

     "Says there as plain as day, you work for me as gratitude for saving your, I quote 'Lousy, good for nothing, lazy, gambling hide, from the fiery depths of a burning building.'"

     "Plus, I have several photocopies and the original of that statement, as well as video and photographic proof, along with witnesses to your signing of said contract. So there's no way out, my pretty!" ::Chizuru begins to cackle insanely like a certain witch from a certain movie::

     ::Mature sweatdrops:: "Uh… yea… Damn, guess I'll have to fake my death again like I did in KOF 98… 

     After Chizuru regained her senses…

     ::Sighs:: "So anyways, any news about the upcoming Tournament?"

     ::Mature snaps awake after falling asleep on a chair:: "…Huh? Oh, that thing… Yea… Geese has the list of the teams…"She takes a look at her watch. "He said he was going to announce it right about now."

     --- Chzzk --- Is this thing on?? Damnit! I can't even hear myself over this damn thing! Ugh, anyways. Good morning, you miserable parasites to me and your parents! I'm glad to announce that a good amount of you have the stones to take a chance in this tournament. So after today, Schools's off! Don't come back here! You're not wanted! 

     ::Louds whoops and hollers::

     Report to the auditorium for all the other crap you have to receive or whatnot. You better show up or I'll fail everyone in this damn school! Even the straight A students! ---Click--- 

Day 1

     "WHAT?! What sort of mockery is this?! Who did this? I want my lawyer!" Rina was on her knees, looking at the paper in her hand in absolute shock, horror, and disgust. 

     By some odd twist of fate, just so the universe could have a laugh at her… she's just been stuck with Kenji for the rest of the year-plus tournament! Takashi was in the mix, much to her relief and disappointment, and some rookie named Hayato.

     "Hmph. Probably as weak as he sounds." She smirked at the thought. Maybe a pansy like that Benimaru person she hears about from her father all the time when she was little.

     She laughed as her father had once described the femme like fighter as weak, incompetent, and gay to boot. She grimaced at the thought, that if this new guy wasn't gay, he might end up being attracted to her!

     "Something the matter, miss?" A voice asked. Rina turned around to come face to face with dark green eyes. She took a step back as this person was practically unknown to her. He doesn't belong to the school and seemed out of place. 

     He was slim, but toned, definitely something that was earned through fighting and not just spending it in a gym. The strangest thing was that he wore all black and a large black overcoat, in a stuffy auditorium, and in the middle of June. His wheat blonde hair in a ponytail and his bishonuen looks has already gathered speculation from some of the girls there and angry glares from the male half of the student body.   

     "You seem, for the lack of a better term, off… Something about the tournament?"

     "That's none of your business, so leave me be, or I'll leave, with both of your arms!" Rina growled. She turned to walk away but was stopped by the hand of the stranger.

     "Hoo hoo hoo… now you've made your death that much more horrible…" Rina grabbed his wrist and threw him to the floor in an imitation of a scum gale, and prepared a Duel thrust, literally a two in one dark thrust. 

     Before she knew what had happened, the man had fallen gracefully, but with one hand, he held himself up horizontally and begun to spin rapidly!

     "Shinku Kategoma!" Having been caught be surprise, Rina was knocked to the floor, several feet away. By this time, many of the students have backed away, leaving Rina to fall right into one of the chairs. 

     The man got up with a slight smirk on his face. "Don't treat everyone around you like they're weaklings. One might just actually prove you wrong one day!"

     "Like Hell it's gonna be today!" Rina yelled as she ran right into him and prepared to do a crescent slice on her prone opponent, when suddenly a stray hand caught onto Rina's forearm just when she was about to deliver the blast.

     "Relax, Rina. New rules state, that you could get disqualified for something like this…" Takashi gently said as he let her go. His long white hair, a contrast to his fathers' short cropped hair, swayed slightly as Rina punched him in the arm and walked away. He sighed to himself as she walked away but then focused his eyes on the newcomer.

     "Hey, you alright?" Takashi asked.

     "Yea, I would ask you the same but you took her punch like it was nothing!" The other man stated bluntly.

     Takashi only laughed. "I guess! We were childhood friends so I had to deal with it. Anyways, my name is Takashi. I've never seen you around these parts, you're a new comer?"

     "Just call me Hayato. It seems that way, my father uprooted my brother and I here for no reason actually… So since I'm here, I decided to join up. I guess my brother will be doing the same soon…" Hayato sighed as he dusted his coat a bit. But then suddenly he noticed, that the name Takashi has a familiar ring to it and look at his papers.

     "Well, says here we're on the New Japan Team. I guess we're teammates now huh?" he asked as he showed his papers to Takashi, who only nodded in affirmation. 

     "In that case, it's gonna be a long tournament. That girl was Rina Yagami, one of our team members, rival to my best friend, Kenji Kusanagi, and now it seems you're one of her rivals, if not punching bag."

     Hayato stood there, his head slightly tilted when he heard this bit of information. "…Yay?"

     Elsewhere…

     "I need 3 more people?! Damn son of a…" Jenny looked at her paper. She was glad that she qualified and all but where was she going to find 3 people to join her team? She then looked around to see any familiar faces.

     "Rock? Hey! Rock!" The fore-mentioned teen looked towards Jenny and waved slightly and made his way to her through the crowd. "Well? How'd it go? What happened? Spill!"

     He only laughed slightly, but a bit dejectedly. "I'm good for the tournament, but I need 3 more people to join my team. And I can't go at it alone since I'm too young!"

     "You too, huh?" Jenny said thoughtfully. "Well, you'll always have a place on my team!" she beamed. She caught a smile on Rock's face. "Hah, I see that smile! So you want in then?"

     "…Actually, I was going to offer you the same chance, but to join my team!"

     "…How about… no? Now join mine!" Jenny stood her ground with her hands on her hips.

     "'…How about… no?'" Rock mimicked Jenny. "Seriously, it'd be better if you joined mine. I have the experience and power."

     "I have leadership abilities, survival training, and I know how to kill a man with a toothbrush!"

     "Big whoop. My dad's a crime lord with connections and I've been taught by your father personally. Besides, how many tournaments have you been in?"

      "So what? Isn't it about the size of the fight in the dog, than the size of the dog?" Jenny asked in frustration.

      "Ugh… Anyways… it seems that we're both cut out as leader, but only one of us can be the leader… which means one of us has to join the other's team…" Rock muttered. "Okay, there's only one way to settle this!" Jenny said as she rolled up the sleeves of her jacket.

     Rock caught on quick. He tightened his gloves and got into his stance…

     "On 3…" Rock said.

     "1…" Jenny tensed up her muscles…

     "2…" ::Electricity between their eyes::

     "3!" They both shouted at once!

     " Rock, Paper, scissors!"

21 matches later…

     "Ha ha ha! Rock beats scissors!" Jenny yelled as she did a little victory dance. Rock only sat on his haunches and muttered obscenities as he glared at the sticky auditorium floor. 

     "Of all the ironies… I knew I should have went with Rock!" Rock muttered. Suddenly he saw something from the corner of his eye…

     "Hey, isn't that your cousin?" Rock asked.

     "…Hey, you're right! Hey! Hey, Yusuke! Over here!" Rock inwardly smiled a Howard smile as Yusuke ran over to his cousin and he laughed his father's laugh when he found out Yusuke needed 3 teammates for the tournament.

     "You're almost there! Concentrate and feel the fire coursing through your body!" Kyo yelled out to his son. He watched in silent approval at his son's incessant training, and now more than ever, he was sure that Kenji was more than capable of winning the tournament.

     Kenji struck at the air over and over, fighting an invisible enemy with all the power he had and maybe some more. He didn't waste one movement since he was constantly doing follow-ups, allowing absolutely no room to move for his opponents. 

     "Now!" Kyo yelled

     Kenji barely heard his father over his innate rage and bloodlust. He quickly released all the power he held in his reserves and targeted a nearby boulder. He ran to it and within moments, he had cleared several feet and delivered a blow that shattered it into shards.

     Kenji feel forward, landing on his knees and barely catching himself with his hands. He kneeled there, panting and gasping for breath.

     Kyo walked over with a bottle of water in hand and sat down. "Seems to me, you're just about ready."

     "No, dad. Not yet. I still—"

     "--need rest, as soon as possible." Kyo finished for him. He handed his son the water after Kenji had enough strength to sit down without collapsing into a giant heap. 

     "I can't go in like this! I might hurt someone, real bad." Kenji muttered. "I'm still a danger to everyone..."

     Kyo looked at his son with a wistful smile. "From what I've seen, you've kept your power in check. You didn't go all out, and you were in control!"

     "Just barely!" Kenji cried out.

     Kyo sighed as his son stood up and began practicing once more, but at a less intense pace. 

     Ever since Kenji was little, his power had always been unstable. When he was just six, he had a temper tantrum that proved there was something… wrong.

10 years ago

_     "It's time for bed, Kenji. Don't make me get your Uncle Iori!" Kyo warned. Kenji only refused by shaking his head and sat where he was, at the middle of the dining room table._

_     "I want Okaasan!" he pouted._

_     "Your Okaasan is at the hospital, with your Imoutochan, Hikari! They'll be back in a few days." Athena had just entered the hospital a few days earlier and had just given birth to Hikari, leaving father and son to fend for themselves._

_     "I don't care, I want Okaasan!" _

_     At that point things began to worsen. With every passing second it seemed to the young Kenji that his father was only getting in his way, by not letting him see his mother. With a speed and strength that surprised Kyo, Kenji leapt at him and began punching away at his father, his little fists engulfed with flames._

_     "Hey, Kusanagi! I got your baby wipes right here---What the hell?!" Iori walked in at the moment to find Kyo, busy fighting off his son whom, at the time looked like he had went blood riot._

_     "A little help here!?" Kyo yelled as he barely managed to dodge his son's attack, which looked a bit like a wicked chew. "Aw man! Look at the carpet! Athena's gonna flay me…"_

_     Iori suddenly jumped and tackled Kyo to the ground before Kenji could. Kenji only bounced off the wall and got into a crouched position, his face balancing between emotionless and feral._

_     "Not if the brat does it first!" Iori snarled. Suddenly, he stopped when he noticed something was off. His hand went to his hair, and he felt it was slightly singed. Just like every other time he would fight Kyo._

_     He steadily rose up, his face a mask of determination with a hint of barely concealed rage. "That's it! C'mere brat! It's time I showed you how we do this in the tournaments!"_

_     Of course, ten minutes later, Iori and Kenji were on the floor, both severely hurt and burned._

_     "Stupid brat…" Iori muttered before he passed out._

     And without missing a beat, Iori only gloated that he could restrain "The Kusanagi hell-brat", which was something Kyo couldn't do.

     After that incident, and several favors and contractors Kyo called in to fix the house, he went to someone that may have an idea of what's going on. He quickly made up a business trip (to tell Athena) and went with Iori to China, to see Chin Gensai.

     "Why the hell do I have to go?! You're the one with the demon spawn of a child!" Iori yelled. He viciously snatched a bag of honey-roasted peanuts from Kyo, just to spite him of course. 

     "He's your nephew/godson!" Kyo shot back.

     "Oh sure! Bring that up why don't you… You know, it was **your** stinkin' wife that got me all drunk and then made me sign those stupid documents stating that crap!" 

     "…Kasumi was in on it too you know… …OW! Hey! Watch where you're throwing those damn peanuts!"

     Chin Gensai had lived a long life with the aid of the best medicine and technology money could buy. But after that, nothing more could be done and now he had little time left. Kyo felt Chin might be able to explain what's wrong with his son.

     The old man had even theorized that should Athena have Kyo's children, it would only bring disaster. The powers combined would enough to bring the world to its knees, if N.E.S.T.S becomes involved or anyone else with delusions of grandeur. Although the possibility of that happening is the worst case scenario, it's the least likely to happen.

    When they arrived, it was almost too late. They went to his house and spoke to the in house doctor paid by Kyo himself.

     "I'm afraid he only has a bit of time left. He won't make it through the night, I'm sorry gentlemen." He took his coat and hat and left Kyo and Iori to the dying man upstairs.

     Kyo went upstairs while Iori volunteered to keep watch downstairs. For what, only Iori would know, but Kyo just attributed it to paranoia, and that he actually felt it was a personal matter between Kyo and the old man.

     When Kyo arrived to Chin's room, he found that Chin Gensai had expected him, and even prepared a cup of sake for Kyo. 

     "This is about Kenji, your son." He stated. For once, he didn't sound like the happy drunk he used to be. "I thought that this would happen, sooner or later."

     He continued on, and explained what he could. To Chin, it was simple. Psychics don't usually mix well with those that possess other abilities, like Kyo. Because of such instabilities involved, should there be a child, the child would die from the power overload. Those with immense psycho powers like Athena would only marry those of the same power, or none at all. 

     Even now, no one can understand why this is, but just stuck to the rules.

     Chin considered Athena as much as a daughter to him, that he wanted her to marry Kensou, to keep her safe, and the world from ruins. But she never loved Kensou that way, and eventually she fell in love with Kyo. Chin discouraged this, strongly, and to the point where they had stopped communicating. 

     "What can I do now? We're married, with 2 kids now! Erasing the past isn't an option even if I could do that."

     "Train the child." Chin replied as placed his teacup down. "Train your daughter should she show the same power to the same extent. If they master it, perhaps one day, no one would have to worry about this, not like anyone does at this point."

     "What do you mean?"

     "To put it plainly, I'm the only one in the world next to you, that knows of such dangers. Perhaps your children can bring about a new breed of Psycho soldiers." Chin replied. Compared to a decade, a year, a week, even the last hour, he had never sounded so tired than he does at this very moment.

     "Yeah. Lucky me." Kyo said. 

     Chin chuckled. He suddenly fell into a coughing fit and Kyo could only watched helplessly as it faded away. 

     "Kyo… it's good to see you again, but I believe that I'll be leaving you shortly. In a minute or so, I'll be a corpse, so I'll give you a gift, something to help you and your family to survive the coming years."

     "I'll get it for you, where is it?" Kyo replied and quickly stood up.

     "I can't hear you… come closer…" Chin said in a dreamlike state. 

     "Uh… Okay…"

     "Closer…"

     "Okay…"

     Without warning, Chin shot his palm out, landing a blow to Kyo's forehead. In seconds, Kyo's shock changed to pain, as he felt like he was floating on air one minute, then electrocuted thoroughly. He couldn't feel his limbs and strange images danced in his head, many of which he could tell were from the past. Images of ancient villagers, fear, death, and destruction struck Kyo. Houses were burning, men, women children dying by the thousands, all of this from one powerful entity. Instructions, training methods, weapons, people… all sorts of miscellaneous knowledge poured into his mind, paralyzing Kyo. 

     Suddenly he fell to the floor unconscious, leaving Iori to find him in a heap right beside Chin's bed. That day, Chin died, leaving his secrets and knowledge to his son-in-law.

Present time, elsewhere…

     "Oh yeah! Who's the best! Say it with me now!" Jenny giggled helplessly as she stood on top of man-made pyramid, consisting of Rock, Yusuke, and a new member. "C'mon! Say it! It's 'JENNY'!"

     After a hard day's work of forcibly recruiting members for her team, she was elated. She was sure that she'd win! After all, she had power (Rock), speed (her), a brilliant tactician (Yusuke), and a mascot.

     "I refuse to be a mascot!" exclaimed the newest member. "My dad wanted me to be a fighter, not an over-glorified cheerleader!"

     "Big words, kid." Jenny said with a whistle. "Listen here, Chibi—"

     "I'm not Chibi! I'm Joe Higashi Jr.!" he yelled. "You can't do this to me!"

     "Hold up! You need to be a fighter therefore you need to join a tournament! But you can't because you're too young, so you need me! So take your pick!" Jenny exclaimed. She even threw in her mother's evil eye, just to be sure he won't refuse such a generous offer on her part.

     Chibi-Joe only 'hrumph-ed' and nodded, signaling his submission.

      "What a Nazi…" Rock muttered, and Yusuke only stifled his laughter with his hand.

     "We're in!" Felicia yelled out. She looked sheepish when her sister, Fio glared icily at her. Fio only nodded her approval.

     "We want to make our otousan proud, so we need a chance to prove that we're just as good as anyone else. And to do that, we need you, just like you'd need us."

     "Speak for yourself!" came a new voice. "I just have a personal score to settle." 

     A boy of 16, he emitted an aura of power. He was stronger than he looked, even though he wasn't very well built. He stood to 5'8 with a wiry frame. The right side of his face was covered with his bangs while his left was revealed to everyone else in the room. His left bangs were swept behind his ear.

     "If I remembered correctly, you were rejected for having a team. Wonder why?" Felicia rolled her eyes and pretended to be thinking. "Maybe you just suck!" she finished as she stuck her tongue out.

     "Why you—"

     "Matte! We don't need this now! The tournament is tomorrow and I swear if you screw this up for me, I'll kill you all!"

     "Gomen…" everyone replied. Hikari Kusanagi only nodded. 

     "You guys have things to do, so get them done now. Tomorrow, we'll help each other no matter what! We can't let petty little differences split us up now! Whatever it is, we'll settle it after all is said and done!"

     And I'll beat you yet, Bogard! Hikari finished with a thought. I'll show everyone who's the best! 

     "How do you think the girls are doing?" Kula asked K'. They had met up with their old friends and acquaintances, Benimaru and Whip, and thus they became The New Hero Team. …Although not everyone agreed to being called The New Hero Team at first…

     "C'mon! It'll be fun! It'll be like old times!" Kula pleaded. She sat next to him and tugged his arm, hoping of getting a reaction. K' only stayed still, sitting down with his legs crossed, in a stony silence. 

     "Hmm… How about a Gundam related theme?" Benimaru wondered aloud. "I wanna be Duo!" he said. He began to push his hair down, pulled it back, and twisted and molded it to resemble a long braid. 

     "What do you think? Or maybe Trowa?" he suggested. He then began to remove his hair from a braid and pushed it forwards and made sure to cover the side of his face. "Hey, cool! I look kinda like Iori!"

     Within minutes he began shaping his hair to resemble the hairstyles of the famous Gundam Wing pilots and Company (Heero, Wufei, Trieze, Une, Relena, etc, etc).

     ::Total silence, filled with sweatdrops::

     "No go, huh? What about the original Mobile Suit Gundam?"

     "IIIIEE!!" K' yelled as he pinned Benimaru to the ground and prepared to incinerate him. 

     "Okay, Okay! Relax! Yeesh, maybe I should have went with The 08th MS Team…" 

     Whip only sighed at her husband's antics, although she can't ignore the entertainment value. "Let's just go with Kula's suggestion, okay?"

     Terry, Andy, Joe sat in their chairs, slightly slumped and their eyes totally blank (Ex - ._. ) They had arrived to Geese's office in Geese Tower, by personal request, to retrieve their invitations and other sheets of unneeded information when suddenly…

2 minutes ago…

     "Hey! It says here our new partner is some mystery guy!" Joe exclaims. "Weird…"

     "Yeah, you're right…" Andy replied. "'Terry Bogard, Andy Bogard, Joe Higashi, ________."

     "Geese? What's the meaning of this?" Terry asked. Geese, whom was sitting with the back of his fine Italian leather executive chair to the trio the entire time, suddenly laughed. Andy and Joe leapt up to their seats, quickly anticipating a fight. 

     "You three have always been a thorn at my side!" Geese yelled. He finally turned around in his chair. He was dressed in his usual fighting attire and he had a mad glint in his eye. "Now, I'll show you what a real fighter is made of!" 

     He raised his hand and slammed it down onto his desk, pressing a button. Suddenly Billy Kane dashed into the room. "What's up boss!?"

     "Meet your new team mate!" Geese yelled manically. He continued laughing, and up to the point where he threw himself out an open window and caught onto the railing of a flying helicopter. He flew away laughing.

     "He sure does know how to make an exit…" Terry muttered.

     "This calls for a celebration! The Shin Heroine Team is so gonna kick ass tomorrow!" King grabbed a few bottles of champagne and jumped over the bar top of Club Illusions. Mai was chatting up a storm with Mary whom was barely getting a word into the conversation. Meanwhile, Kasumi busied herself on her laptop computer…

     "Hey, when did you get one of those?" Mai asked in wonderment as she began pressing all the buttons at once. The computer began shrieking and an alarm went off. Kasumi slapped Mai's hand away and began typing on the laptop and fixed whatever the hell Mai did to it.

     "Eh, a present from Athena. It's the latest proto-type from Burntech." She stated monotonously. "I'm checking up the competition online. The teams don't seem much like a big deal. We'll win this one easy."

     "Hmm, that reminds me… Why are you interested in getting backing into fighting, King?" Kasumi asked. All eyes turned to King whom was sipping her drink. King looked a bit embarrassed and stuttered.

     "Truth be told, I need the money. Second, might be some cute guys there!" King said with a wink. 

     ::Everyone falls over::

     "What the hell was that?!" Mai squealed. "She acted… girly…"

     "Miracles do happen…" Kasumi mumbled, slightly dazed.

     "And it's not even Christmas." Mary remarked.

     ::With an embarrassed face:: "Whatever… I'm still looking forward to kickin' ass out there." She replied a bit sullenly.

     Mai walked over to King and begun to pinch her cheek like an overly cheerful aunt. "Aw, is little Kingey-Wingey upset that we know she likes boys?" she asked in a cutesy voice.

     ::King stares at her with a blank face and begins to chug the bottle::

     Rugal sat in his chair in his office. He blatantly ignored the so called 'important-documents' on his desk and sat waiting. Who cares about student transcripts and suspension notices? He had a destiny to fulfill, namely becoming all-powerful and rule the world with an iron fist! 

     And to receive a position of power, you must have power, or at least have the guts to take what you need and want. In Rugal's case, he needed the power of everyone. Kyo. Iori. Athena. Benimaru. K'. Kula. Terry and Andy Bogard. Geese and his son. So many fighters will become the stepping-stones for his ascension. 

     And the strongest by far… Orochi. He will take the power he needed by defeating all of the fighters in the tournament, absorb the power when they're all weakened and take Orochi's place as a god. Of course then he'll destroy the world so his power will stay absolute and then repopulate the planet.

     Gee… I wonder, do I do the repopulating myself or is it something akin to gardening? "Hah, imagine that, a world populated full of miniature versions of me!" 

     But to stay on track, Rugal laughed as he thought of how trusting those fools were. The greatest threats to his existence, the Kusanagi and Yagami clans have forgotten how much of a threat he is, and he will prove he can't be stopped. He won't be stopped. And because they've accepted him with open arms, they will weep tears of scarlet for their beloveds… 

     "Hey, you there?" Rugal suddenly snapped his eyes opened. He stared up at the ceiling until Yamazaki, Vice, and Chris popped into his line of sight. Their sudden appearance startled him and he fell backwards.

     "We found you asleep, leaning back in your chair." Vice stated. "Sleeping on the job again, eh?"

     Rugal got up and growled at the offending female. "What do you want?" He stood back up and dusted himself off and readjusted his chair. 

     "We found the target. We did as you requested." Yamazaki answered. "Like you said, he's been missing for some time, but we managed to track him down." 

     "And he put up a good fight, but not good enough!" Chris piped in. "His style is basically the same. It's obvious he hasn't been training much, but his power has increased none the less."

     "So…" Vice interrupted and she began to kneel, with Yamazaki and Chris following... "Rugal, I present to you, Yashiro Nanakase!"

     Behind her, Yashiro lay unconscious, his clothes were torn up, and he was bleeding in several areas. 

     "Excellent. Phase 1 complete is now complete. All we do now is wait for tomorrow, and then we will execute the next phase." 

Words I'll be using or not – In case you can't understand some Japanese phrases!

Aishiteru: I love you

Arigatou: thank you

Baka: idiot

Bakayaro: asshole

Chikuso: damn it

Bishounen: attractive man

Bukkoroshite yaru - I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!

Chibi: small

Dare: who

_Demo :: But_

Dooshite: why 

Ecchi: lighter version of hentai

Gaki: rug rat, little person, ankle biter, little kid/whatever

Genki desu: I'm fine

Genki - Brat

Gomen: sorry

Hentai: pervert

Hime-san/sama**:** princess

Honto: really

Iie: no

Ikaga desu ka?" (How are you?)

Imoutochan: younger sister

Ja ne: goodbye

Joji-: little girl

Kaijuu - Monster

Kami: god

Kibun wa ikaga desuka? - How do you feel?

Kirei: Pretty, Beautiful, etc.

Kisama-Fu*k

Koi: love

Koibito: lover

Komban wa: good night

Konichi wa: hello (more formal)

Kono yaro: motherfu*ker

Kun: used to address a guy you know well

Kuso: lighter version of chikuso

Magna: Japanese comic

Masako: damn you

Matte: wait

Mesume: daughter

miko: priestess

Minna: everyone

Mirai: future

Muten: master

Nani: what

Nasai: very

Ne: right, or okay

Neko-cat

Obaasan: grandmother

Obasan: aunt

Ojou-san**/**sama**:** queen

_O genki desu ka :: Are you alright?_

Okaasan/kaasan: mother

Omae O Korosu: I will kill you

Ototochan: younger brother

Ohayo gozaimas: good morning

Ojisan: uncle

Ojiisan: grandfather

Onna: woman

Oneesan/neesan: sister

_Onegai :: Please_

Oniisan/niisan:brother

Oui: king

Ouji: prince

Ossu :: Hello

Otaku: obsessed fan

Otousan/tousan: dad

Sama: a sign of respect added to someone's name

Sensei: teacher

Senshi: warrior/soldier

Shimatta: basic curse word

Sugoi: wow, cool

Tenshi: angel

_Wakatta :: I understand/Okay_

Waru: son of a bitch

Yakusoku: promise

Yosh: All right, cool

Zutto: forever

Irasshai-Welcome  
Itai-Ouch  
Yoroshii-Very Well  
Gomen kudasai - Excuse me   
Gomen - Sorry   
Dame da - No or I can't or Don't. It's a very useful set of words.   
Onna - woman  

Hmph! Nasakenai!- Hmph! Pitiful!

TBC: Chapter 7 - Pass the cheesy poofs, it's starting!

Gomen Minna, it's been a while! Things have kept me from returning including incessant writer's block and all. I hope to continue this and make it monthly, the way it used to be! So please, be kind and review! 


	7. Pass the cheesy poofs! It’s starting!

Chapter 7: Pass the cheesy poofs! It's starting!

     Athena's eyes lightly fluttered open as the sunlight grazed the side of her face. She looked up and saw the clock on the wall and it was 7:15. Athena quickly stretched, yawned, and sat up in her bed.

     "Huh?"

     Or at least she tried to… Kyo clung onto her waist with seemingly no effort and a dreamy and drooling smile on his face. Athena struggled with all her strength, but to no avail. ::Struggles harder, gritting her teeth, using a near-by broom as a crowbar, then uses the real thing:: 

     "I really need to get him a teddy bear or something!" Athena groaned. Kyo suddenly let go, his arms becoming extremely limp. "Wha--?" Athena asked in a surprised tone.

     Kyo opened one eye and chuckled. He slowly sat up and winked at his wife. "Oh, don't mind me Athena, just wanted a morning grope!" 

     ::WHAM!::

     Athena walked to the bathroom in their bedroom, holding a bent crowbar and slammed the door shut, leaving Kyo to nurse his latest bruise. "It was just a JOKE ya know!" Kyo shouted towards the closed door. 

     "Can you really blame ME, that you look so scrumptious?" Kyo teased. He laughed for a while, and kept laughing, until he noticed a gray and bent shape hurtling towards him, engulfed in pink energy…

     "I'm nervous…"

     "Why? You're a great fighter in your own right!"

     "Will it be enough?"

     Hikari only sighed at her brother's incessant optimism. She's waited for a long time to get a chance at a real fight, with something at stake. Now, she's not so sure. Even learning Rock's Neo Deadly Rave, ::Hikari's eyes shine at the thought of him:: it still doesn't seem enough. Especially since she learned like a quarter of it and had to substitute the rest herself.

     "Want some soup? Usually clears my head in the morning." Kenji suggested and pushed a bowl towards her. She only pushed it back towards him.

     "You are way too traditional. Eat some cereal for once!" she teased. 

     "Which one? The one coated in sugar and honey, or the one that's full of marshmallows and a few sugar coated cornflakes?" Kenji replied sarcastically.

     Suddenly Kyo walked down the stairs, his face set in half a scowl that arranged into half an amused smile when the kids saw him. 

     "You two ready to leave? I want to get you out as soon as possible! Today's the big day!" Kyo went over and scooped up Hikari while simultaneously mussing her lavender hair.

     "As ready as ever." Hikari stated with (false?) confidence. "I'll make you proud otousan!"

     Kyo smiled jubilantly. "What about you Kenji? Ready to prove to me that you're strong enough to be a Kusanagi?" Kyo smirked at him. Kenji gave his own identical smirk and nodded. 

     For the very first time in a very long time, The Kusanagi were once more in the standings of the greatest fighters in the world. Now, it was just a matter of time to prove it to the world.

     "Here's the standings." Hayato passed a sheet of paper to Takashi. Along with Rina, the three out of four members of The New Japan Team met up early in a restaurant a few blocks away from the newly erected stadium in New South Town. Coincidently it was funded in part by Geese Howard, Rugal Bernstein, and straight of Athena's own pocketbook. 

     "The first fight is between The Fatal Fury team and The New Special team." Hayato took a sip of his coffee. "Odds are, we'll face The New Special team. Talk around town is that our "leader's" kid sis is in charge."

     "Hmm… It'll be interesting. Hikari has always taken her rivalry with Yusuke to the extreme…" Takashi replied in deep thought. "I just hope she'll know where to stop."

     "Hahaha! This'll be great! I mean, either way, someone's gonna get hurt! And to top it off, a Kusanagi might just get burned in the process!" Rina giggled helplessly. 

     "…Sigh Pass the ketchup, will you…" Immediately after, she drowned her scrambled eggs in ketchup and began to chew away.

     "What's the deal with you? One would think Kenji just killed your puppy, just from the way you act!" Hayato shouted, but not any louder than the hustle and bustle within the quaint diner.

     Rina's eyes looked up from her plate, her lower lip covered in ketchup made her look like a ravenous wolf out for blood. "You know nothing! So I suggest you shut up!"

     "I met the guy before!" Hayato said in self-defense. "He's an okay guy if not a bit moody."

     "Hayato!" Takashi said in a harsh voice. "Now is not the time. We have a match in half an hour. We should finish up and wait for Kenji at the stadium entrance."

     Although Hayato was intently listening to Takashi afterwards, his eyes locked on to Rina's. Both promised that this wasn't over.

     "Welcome! The world has been waiting, the Match-ups of the millennium!" The announcer's voice boomed over the PA system. The crowds cheered, the concession stands were crowded with customers, and the t-shirt and paraphernalia vendors were making a killing. The weather forecast predicted it to be 85 degrees with a low of 76 and sunny skies all week. All in all, nothing will go wrong. 

     Then again, in a world where people can harness fire, become a god in 72 hours, fight the forces of evil on a regular basis, and where clones are a common sight, anything and EVERYTHING WILL GO WRONG. 

     A referee came out to the arena. He was aged, portly, but he's been working in these tournaments since he was 16 and he knew how these fighters work and what these tournaments are about. He was basically of the old guard. He took his place by the sidelines of the rectangular arena.

     "First round! Kusanagi Hikari versus… what the… You gotta be kidding me…" He looked up at the announcer's table and right at the announcer. He only shrugged. "Joseph Emilius Fritzgerald Higashi VIII, Junior!"

     ::Chibi Joe falls over crying anime waterfall tears:: "Daaad! Why'dja have to embarrass me like that?!?" he cried out.

     Hikari could only shake her head, partly in embarrassment that this was her opponent, and in pity. "Get up and I'll finish this quick for you!" she said and assumed the famous Asamiya fighting stance.

     This, snapped Joe out of his depression and right into battle mode. "That's where you're wrong! I won't lose! I'll make my daddy proud of me! Even if he did embarrass me!" he said that last statement in a smaller voice, touching his index fingers together.

     "Cute. What are you, 6?"

     "I'm 10!"

     "Great. I won't hurt you too much then…"

     Without further warning, Hikari jumped up into the air and threw herself at Joe at full speed. Once she latched her hands into his face, she let loose a barrage of flames. His face exploded in fire. (Not literally, just think of it as a crescent slash)

     Joe shook his head and stood back up on his legs. He hadn't been paying attention and even otherwise, he hated people with fire. They were too hard to fight against, for the young Higashi.

     Pushing that aside, he began to run towards Hikari.

     "Big mistake!" Hikari teased as she began her Wicked Slice attack. A variation of the Wicked Chew attack, it did more damage since it cuts with fire and psycho power all at once. Capable of stunning an opponent with the psycho power, it can leave someone paralyzed for extended periods of time if enough power is used.

     Joe quickly slid underneath it and launched his foot into her gut, propelling her, a short distance away from him and stunning her the same time. When she fell to the floor, he took advantage of that and started to run at her and did a sliding kick that propelled her into the air again, but she was only lifted of the ground a couple of feet.

     Hikari grimaced as she fell on her side after skidding across the arena floor. A loud crunch was heard and Hikari feared the worst. I can't lose like this! It's only the first round! She quickly got up and cried out in pain as her hand unconsciously went to her left side near her ribs.

     He's much stronger than he looks… she thought with a slight hesitation.

     Sensing the hesitation and certain defeat for his opponent, quickly started to punch away at Hikari with all his strength. His hands became blurs as he went faster and faster, punching away at Hikari. With one last effort, he elbowed her with the last of his strength, right into her rib cage, sending her flying. 

     Hikari flew away from him, crashing into the wall right underneath the audience. Many of the audience booed for such a short fight, or because it was a disgrace in part of the Kusanagi, but there were cheers for the both of them.  

     "I won?" Chibi Joe wondered out loud. His face cracked into a smile and he started to dance around a bit. "I won! Woooohoooo!"

     "Not yet!" A voice yelled out.

     Hikari's Neo Serpent Wave flashed out, engulfing the entire arena in its red and pink light. Hikari unleashed it right at Joe right at the part where he was dancing and cheering.

     Joe had only a fraction of a second to react. He first screamed, and instinctively blocked the attack with his forearms. He had to dig his heels into the ground to prevent being blown away like a leaf in the wind. When it had finally stopped, Joe slowly lowered his guard, and when his vision cleared, Hikari was nowhere to be found.

     "Hey! You can't just run away from me!" Joe yelled as he shook his fist in the air. "Get out here!"

     "No one said I was hiding, punk!" Hikari's voice echoed. Suddenly a pink flash appeared and a transparent figure of Hikari came speeding at Joe. "PSYCHO KNIFE!!"

     Psycho Knife?! Kenji was reeled back by the shock. He watched over his sister in an uncomfortable silence between him, Takashi, and Hayato in the executive suite. It's probably something like mom's Psycho Sword! She's advancing pretty fast… 

     "She's good. I guess Joe and the rest don't stand much of a chance." Hayato muttered while his eyes tracked the young fighter.

     Hikari came speeding at Joe, her hands holding elongated blades of pink energy. She came quickly with a twin downward slash and followed with an uppercut. Joe, still considered by many as a rookie and performed as such, took the hit hard and was thrown back by the force of her hits. 

     So much power…I hafta finish this up fast! Joe scowled. He quickly threw his weight around literally and avoided a nasty fall. Joe managed to fall on his feet but he dropped down to one knee, panting to catch his breath. 

     "Playtime's over!" Hikari yelled as she ran at Joe again, her blades at her sides. Chibi Joe grinned and began to focus his energy for his SDM…

     "I just need some more time…" Joe thought to himself. Hikari had already cleared 10 feet and was about to close in on him unless he did something quick!

     "SHII-NEEE!" Hikari yelled. That was when Joe acted instinctively. He diverted some of his charged up energy to form up a small hurricane upper that was big enough to summon up a cloud of dust. 

     Unfazed, she came down for a sideswipe but encountered nothing but air! Joe was already in the air, still concentrating on his SDM. "What?! How?"

     "I'm faster than I look!" Joe cried out. He finally felt his energy at its maximum and finally let it all out in one giant burst, just like his father had taught him. "WINTER MONSOON!"

     At an angle, he directed his power into twin tornadoes of energy, much like his father's Screw Upper SDM. But since it was done at an angle, it covered much more ground and carried a bit more power than its predecessor. Hikari had only managed to block some of it, but it did its damage since it was a much longer lasting SDM than a single powerful blast.

     Within moments Hikari was under the assault of the giant winds and was tossed inside and around the tornadoes, cutting her and landing power blows everywhere across her body. Moments later, her prone body fell to the floor with a loud thump. Joe soon followed by landing on his feet then to his knees from total exhaustion. 

     The entire arena was silent, saving the labored breathing of Hikari and Joe. Quietly waiting, everyone was anticipating what would happen next. Kenji, Takashi, Hayato, and even Rina watched intently.

     Sick of waiting, Joe slowly approached Hikari. For one, he wanted it to end as soon as possible, and second, her breathing was shallow. Had he really done it this time? His mind was racing with so many possibilities, and a certainty, his expulsion from the tournament.

     He finally reached over and bent down to check her pulse and breathing. It seemed as if though Joe really hadn't killed her, so he was safe. 

     "I did it." he said in a quiet voice. Suddenly, Hikari's eyes snapped open and her hands reached around Joe's throat!

     "What?! Let go of me!" Joe screamed as he struggled against her hold.

     Up in the suite, Hayato was amazed at the girl's prowess and was glad she wasn't giving up. Takashi was more than happy that she was all right and made known by his encouraging cheers to Hikari. Kenji only sighed a relieved sigh, and smirk as the fight wasn't over just yet. His relief didn't cloud the fact that she was charging up for a Shining Crystal Bit. She must be desperate if she's using that one. 

     "Wake me up when there's blood!" Rina yelled as she plopped down on the couch to get a quick nap. ::Group face fault::

     Hikari, on the other hand, was something else besides relieved. She was pissed. Using that anger and some she usually saves up for a fight, and released all the pent-up energy and frustration at Joe and flung him back. Joe not only skidded across the ground, but managed to tear up a part of the arena as well. She slowly stood back up, her eyes flaring with pink psycho energy and her hands holding the tell tale flames of the Kusanagi.

     Joe also stood back up. "Angry? Don't be, 'cuz I'm gonna finish this now!" Joe yelled. His adrenaline pumping, it gave him enough strength to perform quick-fire hurricane uppers. 

     "YAH! HAH! YAH! HAH!" Over and over, he had done over a dozen. "C'mon! Darn it! She's like some unstoppable, fighter… person…" When the dust had cleared from all the special attacks, Hikari stood there as if nothing had happened. "Aw Man! I knew I should have let Rock go first!" Chibi Joe cried in alarm.

     Hikari let loose her one final SDM. She had been charging the entire time, and even siphoned some of the power in Joe's attacks, to cushion the impact otherwise it would knock her out of charging. Now was her last chance.

     Oh God, this is it! Freakin' Judgment day for me… At least I'm wearing clean underwear! Joe braced himself for the impact to come and hoped it wouldn't kill him…

     "Playtime's over…" she said in a hushed tone. She was then engulfed by pink psycho energy. Everyone in the stadium was blinded momentarily. Even Kenji and The New Japan Team, was struck by this strange turn of events. Hell, even Rina frowned in her sleep.

     When the light cleared, Hikari stood there. To the audience she remained the same. Untouched. Bruised and most likely injured. The only noticeable change was that her eyes glowed an eerie pink…

     What Joe saw, however…

     ::Hikari is standing, pink background with little hearts floating around. Joe looks all dazed and smiling like a dolt at Hikari::

     Hikari winks at him and blew Joe a kiss. 

     ::Joe has hearts in his eyes:: Enjoying the moment, he felt like he was floating in air. Then, it all turned black.

     The audience only saw her stand there until she finally did something. She teleported behind him and started to attack him, over and over, landing at least 10 hits with one giant blast of psycho energy and flames galore. And what was strange was that he didn't even retaliate or look hurt. He looked happy to say the least.

     "And the winner! Kusanagi Hikari!" 

     "What the hell was that?!" Rock exclaimed. He thought they were evenly matched but this went waaay beyond his expectations. It looked oddly familiar as well. "Where have I seen that before?" he wondered out loud.

     "Where do you think, dummy?" Jenny asked bluntly. "That was modeled after your Neo Deadly Rave." 

     "WHAT?!"

     "You heard me. When you trained her to do the Neo Deadly Rave and the Raging Storm, she couldn't do it right. She had to remold it to fit her needs and her power, thus, the Neo… Neo Deadly Rave!" Jenny giggled. "I'm so proud of her! Wait until you see her version of the Raging storm!"

     "Well. Yay for her." Yusuke said miserably. "Ugh, whatever. I knew this was gonna happen."

     Rock heard this and nudged him. "Don't worry, you could beat her. I've seen you fight, don't be so hard on yourself."

    "Hey, Yusuke, you're up!" Jenny yelled. 

     Yusuke slowly got up and walked out to the arena. Before he did, he turned to Rock. "It's not a question if I can beat her or not. It's a question of what I'm gonna do, if I do hit her." He said to him before he left.

     "Amazing! I thought she was gonna do her Crystal Bit SDM!" Takashi said in surprise. "I guess we won't have to wonder who'll win this fight."

     "It's anything but over, Takashi. I want her to win but I can't just believe that the Fatal Fury was beaten so easily." Kenji said in quiet resolve. "Perhaps Rock or Yusuke might turn the tide."

     "Whatever the case, we'll worry about it when it happens. Let's just enjoy this!" Hayato replied jovially. "By the way, I owe you, Kusanagi! Your kid sister helped me made a killing at the betting tables!" he said as he pocketed his cell phone.

     ::Group sweatdrop including Rina::

     "Not like I actually vote against a Kusanagi or anything!" he said as he waved his hands.

     ::No change visible::

     "Our next matchup! Kusanagi Hikari versus Andrew Yusuke Bogard!"

     Yusuke looked sullenly at Hikari. She was worse for the wear and he saw her hand reach to her left side in the last match. He estimated it had to be bruised at least. "So we meet again."

     "You're gonna fight this time, pretty boy?" Hikari asked as she moved into a more serious stance. 

     "I wish I could. You're hurt and you need medical attention. You're a mess!" Yusuke said with force. "You could barely stand up and you want to fight me fresh off the stands?!"

     "I don't care Bogard. We'll…" Suddenly Hikari's vision began to blur in and out. she held onto her head as she slowly backed up. "I'll beat you and…" Hikari cursed herself for using her Hidden SDM. She wasn't sure she could beat Joe without it, but now that she used it, her energy is depleted, leaving a very weakened Hikari.

     "I…" Before Hikari could finish, she fainted. She fell onto her knees first and almost fell back but Yusuke caught her before she hit her head against the floor.

     "Love you too." Yusuke mumbled. He slowly reached around and gathered her in his arms and began to walk over to her teammates' side of the arena. 

     When he reached them, he handed Hikari over to Shinji, whom took her over to the EMT (Emergency Medical Team). He must have accidentally gave her one of those looks, the kind that's very longing and love struck, because Fio was looking at him oddly and Felicia was giggling like a little girl that knew something she shouldn't.

     "And the winner! Yusuke! …Wha? Hey, you're not allowed back here! What! No! She fainted so she lost! HEY! SECURITY!"

     ::Sweatdrops all over the stadium, sounds of struggling over the PA:: "Hello all, this is Yusuke. It's a draw! Right?!"

     ::Mumbled agreement:: "There! It's a draw, so take your losses!!"

     Meanwhile, over at the betting tables…

     Random gambler: Damn you! My wife's gonna skin me alive!

     Random gambler 2: Oh my god! My entire savings! Waahh!!

     Random gambler 3: Noooo!! My Nest Egg! Damn you Yusuke!!!

     When Yusuke returned he was approached by Jenny. "Why did you do that?" she asked. Yusuke sighed and shrugged.

     "It didn't seem fair. She was beaten around and I'm still fresh for a fight. It wouldn't be worth it." he said as he sat down on a nearby chair. 

     Jenny only smiled. "True enough. But I was asking why did you carry her? The EMT would have gotten to her."

     "Huh?!" Yusuke was so surprised that he fell off like a statue but he had enough sense to get back up. "Yeah, whatever! They'll probably be too late if I left her there!" After that he just walked out in a hurry but Jenny caught up to him before he went out the door.

     "So it's true then?" she asked curiously. 

     "…" Yusuke only pulled away from her grasp and walked away.

     "Our next match will be Rock Howard versus Nikaido Shinji!" Rock grinned as he heard his name being called and walked out with total confidence.

     "Don't lose to him, Rock! I heard he's called the human shadow for a very good reason!" Jenny yelled behind him. ::Rock falls over::

     "Shut up! I'm sure I can handle whatever he's got!" Rock shouted back. He stomped out to the arena and saw his opponent inside the arena doing warm up exercises. "Hmph. Human shadow huh?" Rock made his way inside of the arena and adjusted his gloves.

     "Ready to lose?" Shinji asked as he finished his pushups. He adjusted his own black gloves. Wearing gray and white military camouflage with a black v-neck undershirt, and combat boots, he readjusted a red bandana around his arm and got into a fighting stance.

     Rock only smirked as he ran at him. The beginning stages of his Rage Run and Evac-toss, he'll disappear behind Shinji, throw him, and follow up by an energy blast. 

     Pathetic… Rock thought. But before he could execute his Evac-toss, he was suddenly struck in the face and was thrown back. It didn't hurt as it stung and he jumped back up on his feet almost immediately. 

     Shinji stood there grinning. His leg was raised in the air, positioned right where Rock would have intercepted Shinji. He slowly let it back down and motioned Rock over. "I haven't all day." He said humorously. 

     "Human Shadow huh? Let's prove that!" Rock ran at Shinji again, who just stood there waiting for Rock. At the last minute, Rock stopped short and ducked into a roll and did a Rising Tackle to cover whatever distance he didn't cover to get to Shinji. The way Rising Tackle would work, it'd carry Rock vertically while moving in a moderate forward movement.

     "Try again!" Shinji yelled. Without blinking he lifted his leg to counter Rock's attack. His left leg blocked Rock's fist and then jumped up to do a roundhouse kick Rock in the sternum with his right leg and throwing Rock back to where he started. "This is the famous Rock Howard!? How terribly pathetic. I expected more, but I suppose that's what you get for being trained outside the family." Shinji said as he dusted his jacket off. 

     "Don't be so arrogant!" Rock yelled. He quick ran at Shinji again to launch a flying roundhouse kick that Shinji only evaded. Rock landed on his feet and immediately sent a sweep kick from under Shinji. He only flipped back and began to charge up.

     "This is becoming boring! I guess I'll have to end this quick!" Rock only grunted when he heard this but then his eyes widened in shock as Shinji stopped powering up. He was already glowing as if he had already finished charging up!

     "CROSSFIRE BLITZKRIEG!" Shinji disappeared from Rock's view and suddenly everything went dead quiet. Rock quickly glanced around, careful to keep his guard up. Suddenly he saw Shinji coming from his left. Rock was so surprised by his speed it left an opening for Shinji to grab Rock's left arm and snap it backwards, leaving Rock to scream in pain. 

     Yusuke only gritted his teeth and eventually looked away. Jenny only watched on stoically. Yusuke looked over to her but found nothing on her face save her eyes filled with anger and hope that he won't give in.

     Rock laid there on the ground, breathing heavily and trying to find Shinji before he could get another shot off of him. It was already too late as Shinji already came in on his right and broke it away from the socket. 

     "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!" Rock cried out. He dropped to the ground trying to ignore the pain and focus on Shinji.

     "Pathetic. If it's this easy taking you down, I wonder how easy will it be to take down your pops?" Shinji's voice echoed all around Rock.

     "Shut up, you bastard!" Unconsciously, his energy began to build up, all the way from the beginning of the fight and just now, he felt the pang of the power being bottled up inside, waiting to released. "Show yourself you coward!"

     "With pleasure!" he yelled as he finally dropped from the air almost from invisibility. "I'm gonna snap your spine in 2!" he yelled.

     "RAGING STORM!" It didn't take long for him channel the explosive power but it sure as hell hurt with 2 broken arms. Shinji cursed himself for believing Rock was already done for and tried to block to the best of his ability.

     "C'mon!" Yusuke yelled from the stand. "You can do it!" He looked over to Jenny who seemed worse for the wear. "C'mon, just 40 seconds on the clock!" Yusuke screamed.

     Shinji despite having been surprised with a Raging Storm, blocked it with all his might but was soon engulfed by the power. When it faded away he was thrown away from Rock looking only slightly hurt compared to Rock. Shinji swallowed the pain and stood back up on shaky legs.

     "Smooth. I didn't see that coming." Shinji said while grinning like a maniac. "I doubt you'll have enough power to take me down. You don't even look like you could stand another minute."

     This time, Rock laughed. "Believe what you want. Now let's go, I haven't all day you know." 

     Shinji just stood there and wiped the blood from his face. Then, he disappeared again. Rock only stepped back while trying to figure out a plan. I won't be able to do much at this rate! He's pretty strong, he has to have some sorta weakness! he thought to himself.

     "LIGHTNING-KEN!" Suddenly a bright blue orb, or rather a fistful of electricity was shoved into his exposed stomach knocking the air out of his lungs. As the punch made him hunch over, another blue orb was thrown right at Rock's face. He managed to dodge it in time and rolled away from Shinji. 

     Ignoring the burning in his arms he summoned up the power to execute an extremely slow Double Reppuken. Shinji kept charging his Lightning fist as the Reppuken raged onwards in hopes to nullify the energy attack. Rock took this time to run ahead of the Reppuken and jumped over Shinji's head and landed behind him to deliver a devastating double roundhouse kick to throw him into the path of the oncoming Reppuken. 

     Shinji actually felt the power behind those kicks and realized his opponent was getting desperate. As he got up he stood his ground. "Hey! Wanna see what I've learned from past mistakes?"

     "Lesson one, I can't underestimate you!" He quickly bypassed Rock with his speed and rushed in at Rock with a hard elbow to the sternum.

     "Lesson two. I can't hold back!" Relying only on his knowledge of martial arts he delivered 5 savage blows into the stomach of Rock and dropped him with an overhead axe kick.

     "And lesson three. I can't drag this out for any longer than necessary. Believe me when I say it wasn't my intention to hurt or kill. I only want to face my brother in combat." He said solemnly. 

     "It---it won't…end like…t-t-his…" Rock muttered out. He was on his knee, trying to stand, all the while holding onto his right arm that was still torn from its socket. 

     "You were a good challenge, but now it must end…" Shinji advanced slowly, his hands in his pockets. 

     "Bastard." Rock stated simply and charged forward with a Hard Edge. Shinji quickly dodged it and dug his elbow behind Rock's head sending him careening to the floor.

     "I'll give you another 10 seconds. After that, I'll execute my Crossfire Blitzkrieg, ending this. The judges won't let you fight if you're disabled." After seeing the look of horror on Rock's face, he amended his statement.

     "I'll simply cause enough damage so you'll be taken out of the fight. Nothing more. Until then, this is just babysitting for me."

     "RISING TACKLE!" Rock yelled. Shinji only looked on impassively. To him, Rock was moving at the speed of a snail.

     "You should stand down. We've done this dance too often, I'll win this." He grabbed onto Rock's right arm as it came at him, and swung Rock back into the ground headfirst.

     "Five seconds Rock…"

     "Damn it Howard!" Yusuke yelled as hard as he could. There's still twenty seconds to the clock! Do something, give up if you have to!"

     "No." Jenny replied. "He---He knows that, he's a big boy, he can take care of himself." Jenny replied, doubtful of her own words. Yusuke only glared at her.

     "Look at him! He's half dead, we have to throw in the towel now!" he yelled. Jenny only concentrated on the fight. C'mon Rock. You can do this… Jenny thought to herself.

     "Crossfire… Blitzkrieg!" And with that, Shinji was once more enveloped into the darkness.

How will Rock be able to beat the seemingly unstoppable Shinji? Will Jenny throw in the towel before Rock does get killed? Will Rina finally get to see blood or will she nap the day away until she's up? Crazy times are here again people and it's about to get a bit more bumpy and serious along the way but fear not! The humor shall always remain a constant, if not plentiful. Until the next chapter, I bid you, farewell.

TBC: Saving Private Rock?

Words I'll be using or not – In case you don't understand some Japanese phrases!

Aishiteru: I love you

Arigatou: thank you

Baka: idiot

Bakayaro: asshole

Chikuso: damn it

Bishounen: attractive man

Bukkoroshite yaru - I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!!

Chibi: small

Dare: who

_Demo :: But_

Dooshite: why 

Ecchi: lighter version of hentai

Gaki: rug rat, little person, ankle biter, little kid/whatever

Genki desu: I'm fine

Genki - Brat

Gomen: sorry

Hentai: pervert

Hime-san/sama**:** princess

Honto: really

Iie: no

Ikaga desu ka?" (How are you?)

Imoutochan: younger sister

Ja ne: goodbye

Joji-: little girl

Kaijuu - Monster

Kami: god

Kibun wa ikaga desuka? - How do you feel?

Kirei: Pretty, Beautiful, etc.

Kisama-Fu*k

Koi: love

Koibito: lover

Komban wa: good night

Konichi wa: hello (more formal)

Kono yaro: motherfu*ker

Kun: used to address a guy you know well

Kuso: lighter version of chikuso

Magna: Japanese comic

Masako: damn you

Matte: wait

Mesume: daughter

miko: priestess

Minna: everyone

Mirai: future

Muten: master

Nani: what

Nasai: very

Ne: right, or okay

Neko-cat

Obaasan: grandmother

Obasan: aunt

Ojou-san**/**sama**:** queen

_O genki desu ka :: Are you alright?_

Okaasan/kaasan: mother

Omae O Korosu: I will kill you

Ototochan: younger brother

Ohayo gozaimas: good morning

Ojisan: uncle

Ojiisan: grandfather

Onna: woman

Oneesan/neesan: sister

_Onegai :: Please_

Oniisan/niisan:brother

Oui: king

Ouji: prince

Ossu :: Hello

Otaku: obsessed fan

Otousan/tousan: dad

Sama: a sign of respect added to someone's name

Sensei: teacher

Senshi: warrior/soldier

Shimatta: basic curse word

Sugoi: wow, cool

Tenshi: angel

_Wakatta :: I understand/Okay_

Waru: son of a bitch

Yakusoku: promise

Yosh: All right, cool

Zutto: forever

Irasshai-Welcome  
Itai-Ouch  
Yoroshii-Very Well  
Gomen kudasai - Excuse me   
Gomen - Sorry   
Dame da - No or I can't or Don't. It's a very useful set of words.   
Onna - woman  

Hmph! Nasakenai!- Hmph! Pitiful!


	8. Saving Private Rock?

 Disclaimer: Nope, wish I did.

I'm back. Cool huh? By the way, monologues will be done in italics.__

            Rock braced himself for the impact. He underestimated Shinji, and now it'll hurt like Hell. He didn't dare close his eyes and because of this he literally saw Shinji Nikaido appear out of nowhere, ready to disable him with his Crossfire Blitzkrieg. _Damn… I can't believe this is it…_

            "ATTENTION!"

            Everyone froze at the sudden interruption and looked to the PA system and the announcer's box. Even Rock, who was injured, had his jaw open in surprise. Shinji however stopped his attack in midair and landed on the floor gracefully. His power had dissipated into the air. 

"ATTENTION! Official news from the Judges and Mr. Kyo Kusanagi himself… Yusuke is reinstated into the match up! Resume fight!" 

            ::Shinji glares at the announcer:: Shinji turned to face Rock, angry that his time had been wasted. "Whatever." Improvising quickly, he charged up a Lightning Ken aimed right at Rock. But something inside of Rock clicked. Earlier he felt it was over, but now that he realized it wasn't over just yet, the innate instinct to survive took over. Also improvising, Rock leaned back slightly and took both of his arms and pressed them at an angle against the floor.

            "SHINPUU-KEN!" Purple energy rushed out from both of his hands and propelled him safely away from Shinji's raging Lightning-Ken. Shinji hadn't realized it until it was too late. He had to wait until the energy he stored up in his fist to subside, giving Rock enough time to think of something quick. He had used up a lot of energy earlier but he was able to summon a Shinpuu Ken within seconds, and coupled with the adrenaline that pumped through his system he had the confidence to fight again. Shinji's Lightning Ken had finally subsided and he looked up at the timer. He had exactly ten seconds to finish Rock off. Deciding not to tempt fate he ran at Rock and jumped into the air. He would execute a Lightning Ken DM from overhead and finish Rock off. 

            Yelling a war cry, Shinji unleashed all of his power on Rock. His body ached as he pulled on his reserves and he could feel himself getting dizzy but he kept pumping energy. Within a nanosecond the DM would engulf Rock. 

            "SHINING KNUCKLE!" Rock cried. He flew forward with his fist outstretched. He caught Shinji by his shin; all the while barely avoided the Lightning Ken DM. Shinji was knocked from the air and flew several feet away from Rock. By the time he had hit the floor, time ran out, declaring Rock the winner. 

            The crowd roared in approval and a standing ovation was imminent. The deafening cries of the audience made Rock smile. _This tournament is going to be rougher than I thought…_ The last few moments of the fight had been a blur to him but it was definitely hard fought and painful. He looked over to where Shinji had landed but found nothing. He had disappeared during the commotion. 

He looked around and saw his team mates looking at him like he had just announced he was the Pumpkin King of the North. "

 "I did it!" He shouted over to them. Jenny was the first to snap out of her trance long enough to smile at him while Yusuke grinned and gave him a thumbs-up. He slowly walked over to them, his head held high. By the time he reached the bleachers, and laid down on the bench, he fell unconscious from his wounds. But it wasn't anything the EMT wasn't equipped to handle.

            A short intermission was soon called and this gave time for the remaining members of the team relax for about fifteen minutes before anything resumed. Since Rock was too inured to fight he has been placed as ineligible to be on the active Roster. So now it was all up to Yusuke and Jenny. The two found out that Yusuke would start next and they both had wondered what happened. 

            "Eh, it wasn't like I really have the power to call who's in and who's out. I'm surprised that I was taken seriously in the first place." Yusuke said. Jenny could only nod and reassured Yusuke. 

"Don't worry, you'll do fine."

            "Yeah…"

            "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" Kenji asked with a slight hint of worry in his voice. "Your team might lose."

            Hikari looked to the floor as she sat on the side of her bed in the infirmary, made especially to care for injured fighters. She had been taken care of physically. Her cuts were cleaned and her bones were already healing at an accelerated rate even though her ribs were still bandaged. _But this was the worst time she had ever been beaten, spiritually…_ he observed. 

"Yeah. He didn't beat me and I didn't even touch him, so no draw." She said. Kenji heard the tone of finality in her voice. She was determined that Yusuke be put back into the fight. "Don't worry. It'll be okay! The others will be able to handle it." Hikari said with a grin as she looked up to her older brother.

            Kenji smiled back and nodded. Even though the call was made, he could easily call the judges up and get his father to recant the judgment, making it Fio and Felicia versus Jenny. Now, the odds were slightly more even but it was anyone's guess as to who'd win.

            "Alright then. Do you need anything else?" he asked.

            Hikari only shook her head. "Go, don't worry. I'll make my way back into sidelines soon anyways, just to cheer my team on."

            Kenji nodded and he walked out of the door. When he had finally turned the corner, the smile from Hikari's face fell away and the tears she had been holding back began to fall. 

            "I want first!"

            "No way!"

            "Why not?"

            "'Cuz, I pulled out the longer twizzler!" Felicia exclaimed as she held out the red twizzler in the air in a victory pose. Fio on the other hand sat dejectedly with a twizzler that was only a third the size of Felicia's. "Bye-bye!" Felicia waved her hands at her sister and flew out to the battle arena before Fio couldn't say or do anything at this point except to enjoy the battle.

            Felicia walked out and stretched her right arm out over her head with one finger extended into the air with a single flame sprouting from the tip of it. Her other arm supported the back of her head with her hand clasped onto her extended arm. "Who's next?"

            Yusuke stepped forward and did his father's famous taunt and waved her forward with his other hand held behind his head. He was dressed in a red and white ninja outfit, courtesy of Mai, once she found out that her darling son had just been reinstated into the tournament. "Name's Yusuke. Remember it."

            "Oh, and why's that?" Felicia purred out.

            "I'll be the greatest fighter known to man one day, and no one's gonna stop me!" he said with a smile. "Are we done with the pleasantries yet?"

            Felicia smiled and she blew him a kiss. Normally it wouldn't seem like a danger, but once the air that left her lips came within a few feet of Yusuke, it quickly turned into a small whirlwind of fire. Yusuke smirked and did a quick back flip, narrowly avoiding being flayed alive. He launched a quick elbow strike into Felicia's sternum, knocking the wind of out her. She took a few steps back and glared at Yusuke. "Hey! You weren't supposed to do that!"

            Yusuke only shrugged and put a hand through his short-cropped hair, only recently cut before the tournament. "Are you gonna fight or complain all day?" Felicia literally pounced on Yusuke but he was quicker and he used his size to his advantage. He rolled to his side letting Felicia land her knee into the concrete ground. Yusuke gulped as he realized her knee actually made a rather large, and noticeable crack on the battle arena. Rolling away to a safer distance, he then quickly tucked his knees to his chest and jumped back onto his feet. and once again narrowly avoided a double roundhouse kick. Yusuke faced Felicia once more in an effort to track her movements. _I might be faster than her but how long could I keep it up?_ Yusuke thought to himself. _Think Bogard, Think!_

            "GLACIER POP!"

            Yusuke blinked a few times in confusion. "Glacier Pop? But I thought…" 

            Felicia held out her hands and two huge columns of ice shot forth from her palms. They intertwined together and headed straight at Yusuke. Yusuke jumped into the air letting the beam of ice pass him and he did a cross up jump kick aimed at Felicia. Luckily for her she anticipated his counter attack and immediately rolled out of the way before the kick could connect to her face. She charged into him him and knocked him back a few feet with a palm strike to his Yusuke's stomach, sending him flying the opposite direction. 

            As the crowd watched, it was obvious that neither fighter will go down easy. Where as Felicia was much stronger and experienced, Yusuke was quicker and more agile and he was cunning enough to evade instead of trying to resort to brute strength. Meanwhile, Hikari made her way to Fio so as to cheer for her team like she had said. She had arrived just in time to see Felicia execute the Glacier Pop attack. She turned to Fio and was about to ask her what happened when Fio beat her to it.

            "I taught her that move so she wouldn't be a one trick pony. She did the same for me." she replied as she watched the two combatants fight it out. Hikari smiled. She definitely understood what it meant to be well versed.

            "How the hell did you do that?!" Yusuke yelled as flew into the air to avoid another Glacier Pop attack.

            "I have many secrets, young grasshopper… now sit still so I could squash ya!" She yelled out that last part with rage when Yusuke did a one-hand stand on her head. He immediately launched himself into the air once he saw the flames emanating from her hands, thus practically throwing all his weight onto her head, and making her fall down. He quickly did a twist in the air and landed facing Felicia's back. He immediately stood up, his hands were up to defend him when necessary but when no attack came, he got worried. 

            "You touched my hair you brat!" Felicia turned around and her entire appearance changed into a very demonic visage. Her pale blonde hair instantly became a dark blue, almost borderline black and her eyes changed to a deep purple. Her fists were engulfed in fire and she didn't seem so happy go lucky as she seemed to be earlier. Felicia shot forth, her fist ready to come into contact with Yusuke's face. Clouded by rage, this didn't even diminish her speed or strength. However with each punch she threw, Yusuke parried and dodged efficiently without a trace of emotion on his face. 

Finally after having enough, she jumped back and powered up for her one hit KO, The Demon Buster. Capable of blasting off the side of a cliff at less than half of its maximum power, it would utterly destroy Yusuke, or at least burn him a lot. Within seconds Felicia had finished powering up and charged at Yusuke. 

"DEMON BUSTER!" Felicia yelled. She flew at Yusuke with her fist outstretched. Without thinking, Yusuke threw his own fist out and it came in contact with Felicia's, stopping it dead in its tracks. Felicia jumped back to a safer distance while Yusuke stood there; his face calm and his fist outstretched...

            And then, the calm in his face was replaced with shock and pain. "Ow, ow, ow! That burns!! I can't believe this… you're just as bad as Hikari!" he cried as he held his redden fist in his uninjured hand.

            "I heard that!" Hikari yelled from the sidelines.

            "…" Yusuke gaped at Hikari for a second. His mind was torn between thinking of a witty remark or stand there at gawk at her for another second. Deciding on a third option, he faced Felicia again and began to charge up for his own SDM. He wanted to end this quickly so he could fight Felicia's sister since frostbite was easier to deal with than third degree burns. Felicia was now back to normal, so to speak, but her face radiated anger and she too was powering up at an incredible rate. The two of them stood facing the other with their hair floating in the wind, blown upwards by their charging up. Felicia was the first to finish their little race.

            "FROZEN DEMON CUTTER!" Felicia hovered ten feet above Yusuke and the entire arena turned a frosty blue. Before Yusuke could block for dear life, the wind started to pick up from beneath him and he winced when he felt something cut his forearm. A small but noticeable thin line of blood could be seen. When he looked up, he saw sharp icicles floating and swirling around Felicia, who was practically tucked into fetal position. Some icicles had happened to fly right at him, cutting him across his body and clothes. Yusuke quickly dodged a few of them but it was too late. Felicia quickly threw her arms out and arched her back and all the wind and icicles shot at Yusuke. Yusuke blocked off a few of them but most of them had connected. He screamed in pain when a bigger one lodged itself in his left leg. Yusuke fell backwards in a heap as Felicia's SDM faded away.

            _So tired… I used up too much energy on those ice attacks!_ Felicia thought to herself in rage _I should have went easy on those ice attacks and went straight with my own attacks!_. Felicia glanced at Yusuke who seemed just as tired out as she was. She tried not to show that she too was tired and tried to control her breathing. _Wait a sec… I could still do this! I have just enough energy to…_ Felicia began to gather up whatever energy she had left and focused it into her left hand. The red glove glowed mercilessly with red energy. 

            Hikari clenched her fist as she watched the sudden turn of events. Yusuke looked badly hurt and Felicia was charging up another attack to finish him off. This would even out the win ratios for The New Special Team. Hikari gritted her teeth. Why was it so hard just to look at Yusuke getting beaten down, when she could advance to the next round because of it? _I… It's just… I… It's not me that's doing it, that's it. It's her that's kicking his ass, not me._

"YOU BETTER WIN BOGARD!" Hikari yelled out. Almost immediately, everyone including Felicia and Yusuke looked to her in bewilderment. "I'M THE ONE THAT'S SUPPOSED TO KILL OR MAIM YOU, GOT IT?!" Hikari yelled out again, but this time she was blushing.

            "Ladies and gentlemen, my inscrutable leader…" Felicia muttered. "DEMON BUSTER!" Felicia yelled out as she charged at Yusuke with her fist, covered in red flames. She had perfected this move to be a one hit KO and now she would definitely win.

            Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the incoming attack. He practically had no energy left, and if he did there wasn't much time to actually summon some up and use it. There was only one thing left he could do. Using his uninjured leg, he stood up shakily and used all the strength to launch himself into the air. He executed his father's Sho Ryu Dan technique, and launched her into the air, doing a five hit combo and knocking her into the air like a soccer ball. After the last kick, Yusuke fell down hard on his back with a sickening thud. He groaned and he could feel his head spinning. "Did I win?" he moaned out.

            ::Out of nowhere, Felicia falls on top of him with X's on her eyes:: 

            The entire crowd went dead silent, until one lone man stood up slowly and begin to clap slowly. Several more followed until there was yet another standing ovation. Jenny was shocked beyond belief as she sat on her bench with her mouth opened wide in surprise. Hikari remain silent, since she wasn't sure whether to cheer or cry. Fio on the other hand was furious that her sister had been beaten in such a manner. The announcer quickly quieted the crowd down and announced it as a draw. As it stands, now it's officially Jenny versus Fio in an all out war, winner take all, battle for supremacy.

            "I guess it's all up to me to beat you huh?" Jenny asked as she did a couple of backstretches. Fio on the other hand stood where she was, opposite of her, waiting patiently with her hands in her pockets. She took out her right hand and adjusted her blue glove.

            "Don't think it'll be so easy." She replied icily.

            "I know it won't be easy." Without another word Jenny launch a small version of her father's power wave. Fio rolled out of its path rather easily and walked calmly towards Jenny. "Talk about understatements!" Jenny quipped. She did two more power waves, one right after another, and still Fio evaded them and steadily continued her course. Jenny jumped into the air to do a back flip. _Okay… let's try something else…_

            Jenny ran at Fio and did a slide kick, knocking Fio down with her right leg. She used the momentum she built up, curled up her right leg to push herself to standing position, and then launched another kick into Fio's chest. She quickly followed that up doing another kick to keep Fio up in the air, which allowed her enough time to land and do a seven hit rising tackle. Fio landed on the floor, a little bruised in the face. A small trickle of blood made its way down the side of her mouth, which she immediately wiped away. She began to walk towards Jenny, as calmly as ever.

            "Oh C'MON! Can't you have the decency to at least look hurt?!" Jenny cried out in frustration. _This is gonna be tougher than I thought…_

            Rugal sat in his chair aghast and slightly disgusted with what he saw, while Vice and Yamazaki stood next to him with the same exact look on their faces. Vice looked a little green around the gills and Yamazaki just looked downright uncomfortable. In front of them Yashiro sat there eating away at a small mountain of food generously brought in by the finest caterers Rugal could threaten, while simultaneously chatting away about his mysterious disappearance, his misadventures that involved a lot of tumbling around inside the cabin of a ship, and the disgusting food he had to eat while having been abroad. After he had finished, the three Orochi warriors looked at other with slight confusion in their eyes.

            "So… all in all… you were kidnapped, while going out for some cigarettes?" Vice asked.

            Yamazaki followed up. "And taken aboard a pirate ship somewhere in the Caribbean…?"

            "And forced to cook, clean, and swab the deck?" Rugal finished. 

            Yashiro looked up from his small mountain of food and nodded furiously. "I almost got eaten by a whale too! And god, I had to eat squid! Lots of it! Nothing! But! Squid!"

            The trio stared at Yashiro with blank looks on their faces. Neither of them knew what to say. After all it seemed, and it was always was perceived, that Yashiro left Shermie after he found out she was pregnant. But in fact he was kidnapped and held captive for almost two decades. "Riiight…" Rugal spoke up after several long minutes of silence. "So do you wanna join my team or not?"

            "Sure!" Yashiro said as he raised a chicken leg in victory. "Here's to good times!"

            Fio stood over Jenny, her fists covered in bright blue energy. She simply glared at her as she struggled to get up. She stood shakily and tried to hold her hands up like her father had taught her once before. Jenny tried to concentrate on Fio but her vision blurred, partially due to the blood that ran down from her forehead, after being thrown to the wall a few times face first. "Do you yield?" Fio asked.

            As an answer, Jenny spat on her. "I won't give up so easily."

            "Feh. Who does?" Fio asked casually. She threw herself to the ground to do a quick leg sweep, which Jenny barely avoided. Ignoring the pain she back flipped away. She back stepped once and jumped into the air. Once high enough, she used her leg to push herself against the wall to propel herself. Her trajectory was Fio, or her arm to be precise. Her only hope was to cripple her somehow and it seemed luck was on her side when Fio only looked at her puzzlement. 

            Fio only did a jump kick, knocking Jenny away. She hit the wall and slid down. Both Yusuke and Rock stood up together as a reflex, only there was something akin to rage on Rock's face. Hikari only looked away. She couldn't cheer on anyone in this fight. Felicia only looked on impassively but secretly winced at the pain her sister's inflicting on Jenny. She remembered getting Fio angry once and sympathized with Jenny.

For Fio, the only thing on her mind is this girl's defeat. Even though she's dishing out a lot of pain on her behalf, she's actually angry with Yusuke for beating up Felicia so easily. But then again, who **isn't** angry with Yusuke for one reason or another nowadays?

            Deciding to unleash her DM she jumped back several feet so her projectile wouldn't hit Jenny at point blank. She could already feel her power, just barely underneath the surface. All she needed was a quick charge up, and she did so without hesitation. Her power was now at maximum, and Jenny backed up and winced. They both knew it was going to hurt… A lot.  

Fio lifted her hand up to her face and instantly a five-inch icicle formed in between her thumb and index finger. "ANGEL HALO!" She threw it at Jenny, stunning her. Fio rushed in and began punching and kicking away at her. It was almost too fast for even the other fighters that were watching to keep up. As Fio threw her last kick, which sent Jenny into the air spinning, she marveled at her own version of her father's DM, the Chain Drive. It was almost as powerful, maybe even more so than the original.

Jenny on the other hand rolled along the floor and stopped moving. The fight was over and Fio was declared the winner. Felicia ran out to the arena and caught an unsuspecting and soon embarrassed Fio in a bear hug. Hikari and Shinji followed her out and congratulated Fio, although Shinji was much more hostile than before, since he was angry he was taken out so easily. Rock, Yusuke, and a recovered Chibi-Joe stood by and watched as the EMT workers started to unfold a stretcher for Jenny. Hikari, who saw Jenny being placed on the stretcher quickly pushed past those in front of her. She reached her before they took her away.

"Jenny?" Hikari wanted to ask if she was okay but it was pretty obvious she wasn't.

Jenny opened her eyes and she smiled once she realized it was Hikari. "…Hey…"

"Hey yourself!" she said and she then immediately gave her a hug. Jenny choked the pain down but Hikari realized what she was doing and let her go immediately.

"Your team did good out there." Jenny said quietly.

"Ditto." Hikari nodded.

"Excuse me miss, she needs medical attention right away." One man said to Hikari. She nodded and the EMT workers took her away, with both teams watching the scene in front of them. Rock, Yusuke, and Chibi-Joe stood behind Hikari. Neither of them knew what to say. The same went for the rest of The New Special team. Fio watched on impassively but there was conflict in her eyes. Felicia was obviously concerned. Shinji, well, it was hard to understand what went through his mind at this point but his eyes remained as cold as ever. 

Hikari then spoke up. "Rock, Yusuke, Junior…"

"It's Chibi-Joe!"

"Whatever… Don't worry about her. She's made of tougher stuff." She turned around to face Rock, who was now the second-in-command turned leader of sorts. "You're not out of the tournament yet, so don't worry. You'll have another chance to prove yourself… but train your asses off, so this won't become a habit." 

Hikari walked past Rock and the others. Soon the rest of her team followed her lead and walked away, with only a few steps behind Hikari. Rock wasn't really mad but he was indignant at the blatant insult. "Hey! Wait a sec!"

Hikari stopped in her tracks but she didn't bother to turn around. "Don't worry, I don't mean just you. We do as well. Next time we meet up, the fight won't be so easy. Not for either side…" With that last statement made, The New Special Team walked away with an astounding victory.

Painfully and slowly, Jenny opened her eyes. At first, all she could see was white and she began to freak out. Within seconds she realized she wasn't staring at the ceiling of her own room, but rather the white ceiling of a hospital. She took a long weary look around her. It was as everything a hospital room should be, every square inch was covered in antiseptic and ammonia, and the smell of hospital food hung in the air like the last square of toilet paper on a cardboard roll, annoying and but somehow unnoticeable until the last minute. She sighed to herself as the memories came rushing back. She briefly wondered if this was her first and last fight. Would anyone ever take her seriously again after that slaughter at the hands of Fio? She had the Bogard name to live up to, and as of now it seemed impossible to handle all that pressure right now.

Suddenly the door opened and Rock came in. He was still dressed in his battle torn clothing from the tournament and his eyes were bloodshot. He had bags under his eyes and his usual messy hair didn't look so stylish anymore now that his hair was ten times messier than usual. He walked in with his eyes half closed with a two bags in his hand. However when he saw Jenny staring at him like he had just walked in from the women's restroom, he realized she was awake. He dropped his bags and ran to her side and gave her a hug.

"Aren't we friendly this morning?" Jenny rasped out. Immediately she was surprised at her own voice. Rock pulled away and noticed the look of surprise on her face. 

"You were out for almost five days." He said in a hushed tone.

Jenny's eyes widened at the revelation. Rock continued. "I was worried you wouldn't wake up."

"Afraid I'd go into a coma?" Jenny asked. _That is so sweet of him…_Jenny thought to herself.

Rock smiled gently and Jenny suddenly shifted uncomfortably, but she felt kinda woozy at the same time but in a good way. "Yeah! Your dad would tan my hide so fast if he found out I caused this!" he said.

Suddenly, that woozy feeling was gone, and was replaced by a mallet pulled out from seemingly nowhere. She sent a quick bop to his head. "Whatever." She replied. 

Rock rubbed his head as he spoke. "Well, important thing is, you're okay and I'm still unharmed. You wouldn't believe how scary your dad could be. I never seen that side of him before…" Rock mentioned thoughtfully.

Jenny only looked out the window, watching the birds soar in the sky. "How are we?"

Rock stopped talking to look at Jenny. "Run that by me again?"

Jenny turned to face Rock again. "Are we still in the tournament or what?"

He nodded with a small smile on his face. "We still got a fighting chance. We got another match in a month or so." Jenny looked away again and Rock followed her gaze out the window but he continued to speak. "I know it's gonna be tougher but we could still do this."

"Of course it's gonna be tough. I'm a Bogard, everything comes tough to us." She replied bitterly. 

Rock clasped Jenny's left hand in his hands. Jenny turned around to look at Rock again but this time they were looking eye to eye. "But it doesn't matter. You will win. **We **will win. It's not just you Bogards anymore, it's us." Rock's face was only a few inches away from Jenny's. "You know we can't give up now. We're in this together. We gotta fight to survive. Right?" Rock whispered to her. Jenny nodded slowly and she could feel the heat rise up in her face. 

"Good. Now, I should be getting home and you should get some rest." He got up and picked up the bags he had dropped on the floor earlier. "Here's some breakfast. I was gonna eat it myself but since you're awake and all, you'll need to eat healthy food. You better stay away from the hospital food." Rock gave her a quick hug.

"And you better **not** stay away from the shower, ever again! Phew!" Jenny quipped.

Rock only rolled his eyes. "I'll be back later tonight. Try to get some rest."

Jenny nodded. "Get the others here also. I—"

"Need some rest! Now get to it or I'll call in for a sedative!" Rock threatened. Jenny could only stick her tongue out at him and try to get comfortable. Rock only nodded in satisfaction and closed the door behind him leaving Jenny to her thoughts once more.

Well, what do you think? Good? Bad? Review! 


	9. A long road with many stops in between…

Disclaimer: Nope.

Oh, and since this is a parallel universe and all, Rock's mother is still alive and well.

Chapter 9: A long road with many stops in between...

Kenji couldn't remember the last time he had ever felt so alive. Ever since the day he realized that there were flames sprouting from his hands, he had been taught to fight only when necessary.

And since then, he has never felt he had accomplished anything, as he always had to hold back his real power. He would feel empty when he gauged his opponent's strength, calculate how much force was needed, and try to make the fight seem fair. As predicted by Chin Gensai, Kenji was born with the amazing potential to become a weapon of supreme justice, or just another tool for the wicked. Now fighting off the combined forces of the members of The New Japan Team, he could now fully access his power without any inhibition or worry that anyone would be seriously injured. As fast as Hayato was, as strong as Takashi seemed, and as fiercely feral as Rina proved to be, Kenji was able to hold them at bay. He barely kept at pace with all three of them but only because he was giving it his all is he able to stay undefeated thus far.

Suffice it to say, both sides were more or less evenly matched.

"Can we take a break already? We've been at it since this morning!" Takashi looked over to the sun that was just beginning to dip into the horizon. "It's almost time for me to get home anyways." He wiped the sweat from his face and fanned himself with the front of his white t-shirt.

Kenji ripped the blindfold off his eyes and smiled. "Sure, go ahead. What about you Hayato?"

Hayato nodded. He took a rubber band from his pocket and tied his hair back into place. During the workout, all the charging up he had done had destroyed the rubber band that held his hair together, and luckily he always carried a spare.

"Yeah. I got tons of homework to catch up on, and I want to start working on some new moves. I gotta have an ace up my sleeve when we compete in our second match up!"

Kenji nodded his farewells to Takashi and Hayato, who made their way out in a jovial mood, looking as if they came out of a basketball game, rather than a harsh training session. Things were looking up for all of them. Their first match up had been a total slaughter. Their opposing team was apparently full of nut jobs geared towards the sanctity of karate, and without a doubt they were no match for any member of The New Japan Team. All in all, everything was good. All in all, everyone was pretty happy.

Except for the obvious exception of Rina...

Now Rina isn't a complicated person, rather, she is as simplistic a person as her father. She doesn't need much to survive, and it doesn't take much to give her a reason to kill anyone. However, she's a Yagami on a mission and the time for simple pleasures are all but over. She stood across from Kenji, her sworn enemy, and contemplated on the probability of getting away with murder. Now, for someone that has no knowledge of their circumstances, or their lineage would wonder: why would she kill him? Simply, so she won't have to marry him. That, and to prove she's the superior of the two.

"Maybe I can apply for political asylum or something..." Rina said aloud to herself but realized it would just be running away. She didn't realize she spoke aloud and that Kenji had heard her, as well as see the disgusted look on her face when she made that realization. And when Kenji looked over to her questioningly, she glared at him and he immediately turned away while trying to look innocent.

"We've joined forces temporarily, Kusanagi! Don't think of me as your 'pal'! One day Kenji, you **will** face my wrath!" Rina yelled over to him as she slipped into her father's fighting stance. Kenji noticed this and smirked only aggravating Rina further. "I WON'T MARRY YOU!" She broke out of her fighting stance to try and tower over Kenji, even though he was already a good two inches taller than her, so all she was able to do was look up at him with withering eyes.

**This** had caught Kenji by surprise. His mouth was open to ask why, and it had stayed open to the point where he was laying on the floor, grabbing his crotch in extreme pain, from the immense kick Rina had sent in his direction. **Now** she towered over him easily since he was on the floor in excruciating pain.

The untimely and accidental diversion she had delivered to Kenji gave Rina enough time to send a swift kick into Kenji's groin, and she walked away in a stunning, and yet very dramatic victory. Kenji only had three things to consider about as he waited for the burning, fiery pain to subside in his loins, not including the question of whether this is what his opponents normally feel after having a serpent wave thrown at them.

One: Where the hell did marriage come into play? Last he remembered, she hated his guts... What was she talking about?

Two: Is it a family curse to be attacked by women of a violent pedigree?

And finally... Three: Would he ever have children at this rate? After all, she won't be leaving for at least another year... **AT LEAST**...

_Well, won't be the first time I have to beat a female off with a stick... But I think I may need a bigger stick this time around... maybe one with a nail in it..._ Kenji thought to himself as he lay on the cool green grass. In the distance, he could still hear the mighty roar of Rina and the quiet chirping of the birds above.

"Mom, Dad! I'm home!" Rock said as he closed the door behind him. After leaving Jenny to recuperate in the hospital, all he looked forward to now was a nice hot shower. But... something was wrong. For starters, no one came out to greet him, not even good ole uncle Ripper. And his dad wasn't working on his usual school paperwork, and to top it off, there was no response **at all** within the entire mansion. Granted it was huge, but normally Geese could be heard from the other side of the house almost every few minutes because of his most recent hobby.

_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to buy him those bonsai trees to work with. But I just can't see him fishing!_ Rock thought with a shudder as the thoughts of a fisherman Geese filled his head. And fully complete with the red plaid shirt, fisherman hat, boots, and rubber pants. He can practically smell the fish bait on him.

He remembered how his father became extremely bored after handing the family business down to Rock. Being the good son that he is, he bought the trees as a hobby for his father to pass the time with. And that resulted in either, calm and almost peaceful Geese one minute... to the deranged, psychopathic, hopped-up-on-sugar and-Steroids Geese the next... all because he cut off the wrong branch. Or sometimes he had snipped when he should have sliced. And sometimes... well, you get the idea.

"Anyone home?" Rock called out again. He shrugged after a few minutes of more silence. He flopped down on the couch and opened the television in the living room, pumping the entire entertainment system to its maximum. Suddenly a coarse yell sliced the air making Rock jump a few inches off the couch. "What the..."

Geese appeared out of the master bedroom, wearing a silk red bathrobe, with a cigar in one hand and a glass of scotch in the other. To say he looked displeased was an understatement. He quickly placed his cigar and scotch down on the coffee table.

"JUST WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU STILL DOING HERE?!" Geese screamed.

"Because I have to run the family business... and my apartment is too far away for me to commute from...?" Rock answered.

Geese quickly ran up to Rock and held him by his neck as if he were choking him. He actually hoped to shake some sense and reason into the boy.

"No, you brat! I'm trying to relax and spend some quality time with your mother!" he said with a smirk but then it instantly vanished. "I waited patiently for you to leave, but NOOOOOOOOOO!! You just had to make me come out here. Now would you just... please... LEAVE?!" Geese said.

"Wow dad, that vein on your forehead just pumped up twice its normal size! That never happened before..." Rock said in slight awe. "Maybe we should get it checked out..."

Geese's left eye twitched and then he snapped. He roared out a battle cry and grabbed Rock by the neck with one hand while his hand gripped the back of his jacket. He ran towards the door, opened it by slamming Rock's head into it like a battering ram, and then threw Rock out onto the petunias.

"DON'T COME BACK UNTIL DINNER, DAMN IT!" Geese shouted as he picked up the door from the ground and then slammed the door shut. Rock only blinked. Geese opened the door again and yelled, "And replant those flowers will you? I don't want your mother finding out about that." And the door slammed shut once more.

Geese could only sigh in relief as he got rid of his son. He's a bright boy and his heart can be in the right place, but sometimes he can be as annoying as that Rugal Bernstein. "Note to self, get back at him for gluing beehives onto my car." He muttered to himself. "Damn bastard... at least he didn't blow it up to kingdom come like he usually does..."

"Geeeeesssee! Are you ready yet?" a woman's voice came from the bedroom. Geese drooled at the sound of his wife's voice. Amazingly she didn't even look a day over 30 and he had thanked the gods many times for that.

"Coming, Marie!" he said as he ran to the stairs while doing a little hop in the air and clicking his heels together in joy.

"So where's the Missus?" Iori asked as he took a bite out of his bologna, ham, and cheese sandwich. Today, he felt he should try something different, hence, the cheese. After narrowly escaping what would be a fate worse than death (e.g. shopping), he decided he should do what he does every Saturday afternoons and play poker with 'the guys'. Admittedly not exactly his idea of great fun, but it was entertaining, plus it gives him an excuse to avoid shopping.

"Eh, she went on a girl's shopping trip...thing... at the mall, with Mai." Terry described awkwardly. Just like Iori, he too despised the evil place known as the mall. Kyo however only snickered.

"And what are you laughing at?" Terry asked.

"Nothin'. Just a wonder in itself that they didn't manage to drag you into the pits of Hell with them, that's all." he said innocently as he began shuffling the cards. Terry snarled as bit into his own sandwich, a BLT sandwich.

"It's true, you're whipped." Iori added in.

"Lap-dog."

"Slave boy."

"Boot licker."

"Weakling!" Iori put in the final insult.

"SHADDUP!" Terry said as he threw his poker chips at both the laughing Kyo and Iori. "You two should talk..." he muttered. Kyo and Iori instantly stopped laughing and glared. "What's that supposed to mean?" Kyo asked.

"When Athena gives you the ole 'Bambi eyes' you're down for the count! Forget about it, you're done for. She could have you shining her skimpy leather dominatrix outfit in seconds!" Terry said a matter of factly. Iori snickered up until Terry had gone to him.

"And speaking of which, you're just as bad! If you get out of line just the slightest, Kasumi would just throw leave you wallowing in self-pity on the couch. Don't think I forgot about what happened last Christmas... that was also your own fault for going after Anton Jr. with that hockey mask and ice pick" He said. "I gotta admit, you're worse off than Kyo here." he said with a smirk very close to Iori's.

"Just deal the cards..." Iori muttered as he put his sandwich down. He didn't feel hungry anymore. Homicidal yes. Hungry no.

"Sure thing." Kyo lightly chuckled as he dealt the cards. "Well, I guess that's what you get for not saying 'no' for such a long time. Now look at you." He said mockingly.

"I guess you focusing on your training all those years ago didn't pay off eh? Here you are, begging to not get kicked out of the bedroom." Terry said with a pat on the back.

"With all that training, I did kick your ass didn't I? That pansy ass stool pusher that you call a brother, I remember his defeat also. And alas, Joe Higashi, Muy Thai chump of the world also fell by my flames... Oh, and the art of fighting team and various, various others. And... why... What's this?" Iori said as he faked gasp. "I made it to the finals while you were in the infirmary, licking your wounds like the lonely wolf that you are!"

"True, true." Kyo nodded wisely as he up the ante with a few poker chips.

"...That's lone wolf..." Terry only regarded his cards quietly with something akin to murder in his eyes.

"Nothing to say now, huh, hat boy?" Iori mocked as he took a vicious bite from his sandwich.

"Sex freak." Terry muttered.

"Loser."

"Meat crazed maniac."

"Thumb sucking weakling!"

"Daughter's whipping boy!"

"LEAVE RINA OUTTA THIS, BAKA!" Iori shouted as he shot up, throwing over the table in a fit of rage.

"Or what, you're gonna sic Kasumi on me? Oh, I mean, 'ask nicely'." Terry mocked.

"OH THAT IS IT, HAT BOY! YOU'RE GONNA--!"

Suddenly, the door opened up and the former Blue Mary, entered along with Mai in tow. "Hey Terry, we're back!"

"Holy ----!! It's a bust! Run!" Kyo grabbed his money and some food and ran out the back door with Iori and Terry following along while carrying the rest of the foodstuffs and an extra pack of cards. As they ran, their voices could still be heard. "No you fool! Leave the pennies! LEAVE THE PENNIES!"

Mary walked into the living room. The table was flipped over in the center of the room, cards were strewn everywhere as was the food and poker chips. The drinks were also spilled and nothing remained truly clean. Mary could only sigh at the mess. "They do this every Saturday..." she remarked to herself. But however ever since the departure of Geese in the weekly ritual, things weren't the same. Namely, the money that's involved... After all, it's not everyday grown men bet pennies in a poker game.

Suddenly a knock was heard at the front door. Mai who was already upstairs trying on various outfits using Mary's own full sized mirror paid it no heed. Mary sighed and opened the door. "Hikari? I thought you'd be resting up? What brings you here?" she asked in slight surprise. It wasn't often that the young girl would stop by. She did look healthier and most of her wounds have healed rather nicely.

"I'm here to talk to Iori-san. He's usually here with my dad and Terry-san every Saturday around this time, correct?" she asked politely.

"Well, they left the backdoor when I just got home. If I'm right they'll probably run back to Iori's, but only after some convincing. Try and be there around, eight-ish." Mary replied.

"How'd you guess that?" Hikari asked, slightly puzzled.

She only shrugged. "I didn't. You don't work for the police for a decade and a half and not make any friends along the way. I just had some sniper friends of mine follow them and bug their phone lines and the like every Saturday."

::Sweatdrop rolls behind Hikari's head:: "I see. Well, thanks for the info. I gotta go, ja ne!" she took off in the direction to the Yagami residence with an extra burst of speed one can only get at that age.

"Eureka!" Kenji shouted. After several agonizing minutes lying on the grass he came to a startling conclusion, thanks to the meddling of Rina Yagami. "Maybe Rina is right about something... maybe the love of a good woman can help me increase my control of my powers and maybe even push it past barriers previously unknown to me!"

In his mind he pictured all the manga in his bedroom, and of those in Hikari's room, which he only happened upon by chance, and how the hero somehow ALWAYS perseveres as long as he thought of the leading lady in his mind and in his heart. Whether it be defeating the bad guy or just passing college exams, it was the girl that helped the hero to break his limitations in half, and then in half again!

"Art imitates life." Kenji said quietly to himself as he began to walk his way home. Although his theory seemed so out of place, he knew it made some sense. Rina's talk about marriage seemed to settle over him, warping his mind here and there. He always knew his powers are a great danger to those around him should he ever lose control but perhaps, if his plan follows through, he would never have to worry again!

"But who?!" he yelled at the sky, scaring an elderly couple that lived next door to his house. He looked around and noticed that in no time, while pondering his marital status, he arrived safely at home. "Who?"

"Hello? Jenny Bogard here... uh-huh... uh-huh... no way... NO WAY! WAY?! WAAAY COOL!" Jenny began squealing in delight while giving her hospital bedside phone an intense bear hug. She had just received word Kenji's finally put himself on the market! Thanks to the best spies favors could buy, she now had the upper hand on all the girls who would try to compete for him! She had time on her side!

"OH man! I need tissues! I need a box! I can't take any chances!" she cried out as she thought of the competition she might have to face. Her Aunt Mai was such an example and she might have to compete with girls of that caliber! She tried to get up to began her own preparations, but fell back instantly from the pain.

"Maybe it can wait for just a bit..." she groaned lightly.

All over the world, the news spread like wildfire about the winners of the first round of the K.O.F 20XX tournament, and of course Kenji's availability. With the first round of the tournament already over, both winning and losing teams are allowed a bit of a rest period until a new location has been selected and new teams drawn up for the second round. As we fast forward one week later...

"Okay... c'mon! Chin up! Remember what mom said..." Yusuke mumbled to himself. He stood in place, looking at his attire, a smaller version of his fathers' old training gi. In his hands was a small bouquet of flowers with a Hallmark card attached to it. _Oh man what am I even doing here?_ Yusuke thought to himself in horror.

Several days ago he had received a message from **her**, delivered to his bedroom door. The funniest thing was, no one else was home at the time and no one would have been able to get in without him knowing! Or at least that was the way it was supposed to be... The message was quite clear, Hikari wanted to have a 'sit-down' with him. When he first read it, images of old gangster movies popped into his mind, mostly thanks to his Uncle Terry's Godfather movie collection and his Aunt Mary's criminal horror stories from work she'd always thought to tell him when he was a boy of no older than 6. All just to set him straight; keep him from becoming a bad egg of course.

Now he here was facing his destiny. Supposedly this day was pre-arranged. No adults, just him and her. _No witnesses she means..._ a little voice snickered in his head. He looked over his shoulder as the route to freedom called. It would be so easy...

He shook his head and became resolute in his mission. He knocked on the door slowly, three times. In his head he counted down the seconds. By the time he reached ten he turned around with a big grin on his face.

"Oh well, no one's home! Guess I'll be leaving!" he said with a nervous chuckle. He speed-walked his way towards the opened mansion gate until...

"Sorry I took so long, was just in the kitchen getting something to eat!" a cheerful voice popped up from behind him.

Yusuke could practically feel the color drain from his face. He slowly turned around and there she was, Hikari, dressed in blue overalls and a white baby t-shirt. Her hair was loose and the thing that must have creeped him out the most was that she smiled at him! Normally it would be a scowl if not more.

"Hi?" he said sheepishly.

"Come in! Want something to eat? Drink?"

In his mind, he knew it had to be a trap. Something was wrong...

"Sure thing!" he replied just as cheerfully but guarded nonetheless. In his mind, he also reasoned she can't kill him outright or even be sneaky about it since she wants to fight him fair and square.

Moments later they were sitting by the kitchen counter, munching away on Tollhouse cookies with a glass of milk for each of them...

"I have to tell you the truth, there's a reason why I asked you over..." Hikari said slowly. A solemn atmosphere suddenly replaced her cheerfulness. Yusuke tensed at this. Solemn leads to many negative emotions that's gonna cost him a few pints of blood at least.

"I think we put this behind us. This fighting, it's solving nothing!"

::Yusuke falls over:: "WHAT?! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S BEEN TRYING TO KILL ME!"

::Hikari keeps speaking with her eyes closed:: "What do you say? Let's just be friends okay?" she extended her hand out and Yusuke froze momentarily.

"Didn't you hear a word I just said?" he asked.

Hikari grabbed his hand and shoved it into the palm of her hand and shook for the both of them. Ten minutes later came a light hearted conversation, then the flowers were finally delivered to Hikari at the last minute, which she felt a deep gratitude for and showed it by kissing him on the cheek, a friendly good-bye, and he was out the door without so much as a hair moved out of place on his head.

Yusuke blinked several times as he looked at his body, which he found was intact, and the world outside of him. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, they talked normally, and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky...

He looked once more at his hand and then felt his cheek. Yusuke's eyes widened a fraction. Everything seemed to move so fast... they talked, shared cookies, held hands, a gift of flowers from him, and she had even kissed him for it!

_This can't be... can it?_

::Yusuke cries in waterfall tears:: "I will never wash this hand or cheek, ever **again**!"

Meanwhile Hikari was up in her room with a giant book in her lap. From the size of it, it would easily fit an entire set of Encyclopedia Britannica inside with room to spare. On the cover was a lone purple flame and various graffiti written by Iori and Rina, mostly involving how the Yagami rules. It was appropriately titled "20 easy steps to success: The Yagami Edition".

"Let's see... Uh-huh... Got his trust... All I need to do now is get close to him! Soon, everything will fall into place!" Hikari laughed manically. Then she stopped as she backtracked a few pages of the book. "Oh man... almost forgot rule number 15..."

Seconds later she was laughing like a genuine Yagami. After all, what else would you learn from a personal handbook written by the Yagami clan?

"Look out!" Kyo threw himself at both Kenji and Athena, tackling them both to the ground. Kyo looked up to see their assailants still on the ground, but they were slowly rising to their feet. He quickly pulled Kenji and Athena onto their feet and pull them forward. "C'mon, we can't stop now! We have to keep moving!"

Together they ran as fast as their legs could carry them. But soon they were confronted by an even larger mob of the howling, ravenous beasts. They made a sharp left turn and climbed up a nearby fire escape. When they made it safely to the top, both Kyo and Kenji melted the bolts that stuck the frame of the fire escape to the wall and it went crashing down into the alley below, dispersing the howling beasts. They didn't retreat but they began to search for ways to get to the rooftop. They disbanded and began looking all over the building for an entrance.

This brought them some time. Athena leaned against Kyo, breathing heavy into his chest while Kenji was wiping the beads of sweat on his forehead. He smoothed back his hair and looked over to his father.

"Mom, dad, are you okay?"

They both nodded tiredly.

Kenji let out a deep breath and looked at them with sorrowful eyes. "Listen, I'm really sorry about that... you know, with what happened..." he stumbled around with his words until Kyo raised his hand to silence him

Kyo only shook his head in dismay. "What did I tell you when you first hit puberty?" he asked sagely.

Kenji stood there transfixed by the question. "Don't accept bribes?" he offered pathetically.

"NO!" Kyo shouted. "Never... EVER! Admit to anyone, or the world, that you... a Kusanagi... is available! When you do, you're fair game to just about anyone!" he advised.

Athena nodded her head. "It comes as the price for being a celebrity as well." Athena added in. She sighed before adding in, "It's such a shame too. I thought we could have had dinner tonight in a nice restaurant, seeing it as how Hikari wanted to be alone tonight to train."

"But I was alone!" Kenji shouted. "I was walking home alone! I never told anyone! I was by myself!" he pointed out.

"Son," Kyo began in a solemn voice. "When you're 18, single, and a Kusanagi... You're _never_ alone."

Suddenly a loud crash was heard. They looked to their left and a large mob of drooling howling girls all chanting Kenji's name came pouring forth from the crevice, their arms outstretched, and their mouths open like zombies.

"Oh #$! Run!!!" Kyo yelled at the top of his lungs.

Geese sat back in his chair with a large smile on his face. With a cigarette in one hand and a nice glass of red wine in the other he was now content to relax... Everything was perfect...

::A giant explosion destroys the door to his private office:: "What on earth?" Geese murmured. "Oh no... It can't be...!"

"And the prodigal son returns! Mwahahahhaa!" A familiar long-haired, mustached man walks in. In long powerful strides, Rugal steps in front of Geese with a grin that could make a Cheshire cat jealous. "Miss me?"

Geese grunted. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm trying to relax? And what's your problem, blowing up my door?"

Rugal looked confused for a moment. "I didn't think you want to be disturbed. Thought I should knock..."

Geese sighed to himself, with one hand covering his eyes. "I swear it's no wonder... You know what? Never mind. Now what is it?"

Rugal laughed once more in his own maniacal way. Geese sipped his drink and waited for him to finish. When he did, Rugal leaned over and placed his hands on the armrests of the chair. With Geese leaning back, they were only several inches apart.

"Word on the street is; Kenji announced himself to be available. You know what that means!" This time his grin was barely contained and his face looked even more sinister than usual.

"Actually I don't." Geese replied

Rugal pulled himself away in anger. He growled and looked straight at Geese once more. "If there are outside threats to your empire, what do you do?" he asked.

"Kill it." Geese replied nonchalantly.

"Exactly! If these girls get to Kenji and he falls for any one of them, then we're screwed!" he raged.

"'We'?" Geese replied with a smirk.

"Yes, we!" Rugal replied. "If the deal gets ruined now, and Kenji doesn't end up with Rina, what do you think is going to happen to you? I mean, after all, you signed a contract!"

Suddenly Geese's face and attitude faltered. He remembered signing that contract. He should have had a lawyer look at it but Athena wouldn't let him. He remembered it was either sign or go back to seeing Robert and Yuri semi-naked... Geese shuddered once more before his memory picked up on the contract he had signed. He remembered it had a lot of fine print...

"Crap..."

"Yep."

"What do you propose we do?" Geese asked. He was now in a full business suit and donned a pair of aviator sunglasses.

Rugal smiled once more. "Destruction and mayhem, something I'm all too good at!"

Takashi arrived home as he had planned. Unlike anyone else he knew, he wanted to get home as soon as possible. He took off his dark blue jacket and hung it on a coat rack. He was just about to go upstairs to relax with some quality; mind-numbing television when he noticed his mother was inside the dining room. He almost dismissed it until he heard a low moan and her arm falling to the floor.

"MOM!" he yelled. He raced to the dining room and saw her on the floor...

Naked...

With someone on top of her...

For precisely three seconds, his entire body stopped functioning...

Takashi gave a shrill cry that could have been mistaken for a woman in distress and fell to the floor unconscious. Shermie lifted up a lock of her hair and saw her son lying in a heap, slightly twitching. She looked over her shoulder to Yashiro.

"Honey, I think this should wait. Your son..." she motioned over to the convulsing mass that was once Takashi.

"Are you kidding me? I've been on a ship full of men for almost two decades! No way am I stopping now!" And Yashiro continued with... his motions... with a barely struggling Shermie, while Takashi remained on the floor jerking in erratic motions as if he was having a seizure.

TBC

Funny thing, I totally I forgot I had this chapter. In essence I'm looking over this right after I was done with ten! Weird. If you notice that this may be more humorous than ten, then note that this must have been written 6 months in advance or maybe more, and I thought that I already had a chapter 9 out. Annyway, hope I can get back to this kind of writing soon. Appreciate the reading and the reviews and any commentary that can help me get back into the groove of things.


	10. Vacationing is for Wussies!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Yeah I've been out and there's been gaps... many, many gaps... I had writer's block and too many personal problems to count and I was too ashamed to admit it as well. However, the inconsistency must stop now! I'll do my best... --()

Chapter 10: Vacationing is for Wussies!

Every tournament in the past has had one thing in common. They were hosted by a maniacal madman/madmen and the world was usually at stake... Not to mention the fact that they were all just a preface to this current tournament. However, unlike tournaments past, this tournament is held for two distinctly different reasons.

The Yagami Kasumi/Kusanagi Athena alliance holds strong, as their dreams of grandchildren and married bliss of their children are only steps, and perhaps only a few years away. On the other hand, dreams of world conquest and power are just as close to Rugal, the seemingly harmless modern day pirate with an explosives complex. This is their fuel, their drive, and the very reason for existence. Sure, they sound crazy, but who doesn't sound crazy when they're in search of their dreams? Is it really crazy to resurrect an evil god and holding a fighting tournament to make your dreams come true?

Well, they certainly don't think so...

Somewhere within the Kusanagi mansion, a lone warrior has taken a stand against impossible odds. Facing certain death, he stares at the grisly reminder of his mortality, but instead of quailing like many other mortals, for he is no ordinary mortal, he laughs, and fights for his freedom and for his life, and most importantly for his own happiness. However he is not laughing now as he is fighting a losing battle, a first ever for Kenji.

"Mom, you can't do this! It's not within your power, it can't be!" Kenji shouted. "There's no way we're going camping with the Yagamis!"

Athena only continued reading her book "Wedding Planning for Dummies", slowly turning the pages, making sure to 'internalize' the information. "It was your father's decision dear. He thought it'd be good training for all of us..."

"Us...? Oh... right. Us." Kenji mentally stumbled but recovered himself as quickly as he could. Sometimes he would forget that **both** of his parents were fighters and even his little sister was in a fighting tournament. He turned to his dad, who was calmly drinking his morning cup of tea with a side of lemon and lime. Usually he would have the lemon, but today he felt like a celebration is in order for this rite of passage, which would be Kenji and Hikari's first camping trip.

"Dad... Please! You can't do this! Rina's gonna find a way to shoot me on this camping trip!"

Kyo looked at him skeptically. "We're going fishing for the most part, Kenji. "

"Exactly!" Kenji replied in an exasperated breath. "Can't I just stay home and train with the others?"

Athena instantly denied him this much and the case was closed. She made it clear only because he had brought up the subject of the guys, which consisted of Hayato and Takashi. She knew how much damage and lack of training that they would participate in while everyone was gone. Although Kenji was the responsible type, Athena felt that there was something about the other two that brings out the more irresponsible side of his mild-mannered son...

Kenji sat down in his chair, a plate of eggs and bacon and a cup of orange juice sat in front of him, teasing and taunting him, as if it knew full well that although it may be chewed up and digested by Kenji, it would be the last meal the young man would ever eat.

"Oh, almost forgot..." Kyo finished his tea and popped both the fresh, lemon and lime slices in his mouth. "No electronics whatsoever!" he stated firmly as he chewed.

And suddenly things seemed much worse for Kenji.

In the master bedroom, Kyo jumped high into the air with a war cry, his face vivid with rage at the damnable suitcase. He landed with his elbow out, effectively closing the suitcase altogether. Athena nimbly shut the extra-padded heavy-duty locks. The suitcase itself was extremely durable so there was no real danger of the locks breaking in half or the suitcase for that matter.

"Do you really have to pack all this?" Kyo asked as Athena pecked him lightly on the cheek as her thanks.

"Well, you plan on roughing it don't you?" Athena asked. She pulled out a clipboard and began checking off various items.

"Well yeah..."

"And you don't plan on having anything on you except the clothes off your back and your wits and looks to guide you, correct?" Athena asked as she placed a hand on her hip while she held the clipboard against her side.

"Yes, and may I add, which didn't include you in the first place! It was just suppose to be me, Kenji, Hikari, Rina, and Iori... I still don't see why you're coming with us at all..." Kyo stated defiantly.

Athena game him a coy look before she sauntered over to him, effectively closing the gap between them, wedging her petite body in between his hips. She looked up at him expectantly and saw to her surprise that he didn't have his usual goofy face on.

"Hmm... maybe I need a shorter skirt..."

"Athena, I'm serious! This was supposed to be training trip, we're not supposed to bring anything from the modern world to help us survive in the wild." Kyo replied gruffly. "I know you mean well, but right now Kenji and Hikari need all the help and support I could give them!"

"As if they didn't need mine?" Athena replied angrily. "I know not everything's sunshine and roses right now and that they need you, but Hikari needs me as her mother and the same goes for Kenji!" Athena scolded him. She walked over to the window as peered out into the clear expanse of the sky. "You've always had Kenji to yourself, teaching him how to be a man, how to fight, shave, and whatnot. I just wanted to be involved. And Hikari is growing up to be a young woman—"

"Don't say it! She's still into Barbies!" Kyo shouted over her as he plugged his ears with his index fingers. "If I don't hear you, it doesn't exist!"

Athena stalked over to him and pulled his fingers out and looked him straight in the eye. "Shut up and let me finish... It's happening. She's growing up and she's becoming too powerful."

"Wha? I'm sorry, I don't quite understand—"Kyo stumbled but Athena only shushed him with her finger.

"Iori told me. Did you actually think I wouldn't figure out that your little business trip with Iori back when Hikari was just born; was just a ruse? I know the whole story, and why you're so insistent on training him. But haven't you stopped to think that maybe I could have helped too? Both Kenji and Hikari have two distinctly differently powers. They need to know both sides of their heritage so they can better manage their abilities if things do get worse for the wear. And speaking of which, I think Hikari's getting there."

Suddenly, the images of Hikari training incessantly in the backyard and the training hall were conjured up from the memories of both Kyo and Athena. Neither one of them could forget the amount of power that she displayed in her first tournament fight either. Although they expected her to do her best, which is what she did in this case, neither of them could have foreseen the amount of raw, and possibly latent, power their youngest child seems to possess.

"I wasn't even close to half her power when I was her age. It's happening Kyo and I don't want you to do this alone." Athena proclaimed with absolute conviction. Her demeanor softened for a moment for what she what was about to say next. "Kyo, you've always been alone, doing what you had to do, doing what was expected of you. You don't have to do that anymore."

Kyo stood there transfixed by Athena, although this wasn't the first time he was captivated by this goddess of a woman, the implications of what she had said sinking into him. "But... Why didn't you ever say anything before? I never meant to exclude you from our kids' lives..."

Athena smiled brilliantly. "Love is trust. And you know how much I love you. But as it stands, I will step in if things do get worse for the wear." She embraced him and he followed suit, placing his chin lightly on the top of her head. Athena forced herself not to break down in emotion, because she truly meant what she had said. Even at times like this, she is still shocked at the love and devotion she would feel towards this man.

"I'll do all I can for Kenji and Hikari. But if I can't handle it, I'll know where to go..." Kyo said softly, his arms encircling Athena's waist, and his nose directly over her strawberry scented hair.

"Ariagatou."

For a moment they just stood there holding each other, the two of them renewing their vows in their own mind they had took nearly twenty years ago, remembering that they will always have each other for better or worse.

"Was that a fight?" Athena asked idly.

"I think so... we made up though, right?" Kyo asked warily.

"Mhmm..." Athena replied as she snuggled into his chest more, purring all the while and driving Kyo insane. "That's right..." she answered seductively.

"Yeeeeaaah... do you think we have time...?"

Suddenly a loud horn blared. It was obviously whom it was, as the sound was accompanied by a loud yell. Only one person would dare to drive up to Kyo's mansion and fluently curse out the inhabitants.

"C'mon! The bears aren't going to run into us by accident you know!" Iori screamed at the top of his lungs, his head sticking out from the side of the window. He crossed his arms and leaned into the passenger's side of Kasumi's SUV. It may be strange to the passing eye, but he never liked SUVs. He preferred his cars the same way he prefers his women and meals, and that's fast.

As his arms touched along his chest he quickly recoiled as he remembered the offending material he had to wear. Even though he was attired in his normal everyday-wear, the offending orange vest and fisherman's hat was packed along with the other things in the car. He was expected to wear that if he wanted to go hunting at all. Even though it was his idea to hunt he was still coerced to wearing the damn thing.

Kasumi suddenly stopped dancing and bobbing her head along to the beat of the radio long enough to notice the demeanor of her husband. "Something the matter?"

"......" Iori didn't say anything but he did grumbled under his breath, not unlike a little kid after being denied something.

Kasumi smiled as she her husband's reaction to the orange vest early that morning. Her smile widened further at his demeanor now. "Don't be a baby. If it makes you feel any better, I managed to douse the vest and hat in red paint!" She poked at his side with the tip of her index finger. Iori just sulked and leaned closer to the door. She just giggled and began to poke and tickle at him relentlessly.

"Ah, get off! Get off!" However his anger didn't sound as menacing as he was forced to smile from the onslaught. At times like this, he wondered why he had to marry someone that could tickle him into submission. But he would always remember the other things she could always do so well with those fingers... Cooking, sewing, and lock picking just to name a few.

"See, it won't be so bad!" Kasumi said smugly as she stopped her senseless attack. Iori only nodded as he tried to wipe the damn smile off, or at least turn it into one of his many trademark smirks. Meanwhile in the backseat, Rina only grumbled to herself, something about immature parents.

Suddenly in the distance, Kyo and family were finally packed with their things and out the door. Everyone had to carry their own bags as they made their way to Kasumi's car, except for Hikari and Athena. Athena was simply using her psycho powers to carry her bags. Hikari was doing much the same but she was having a slight problem keeping the bags afloat for a long time. Although she conceded for help from her mother, Athena was still impressed how quickly she had picked this technique up, especially since she only taught it to her just a while ago.

"Gee, can't exactly call this 'roughing it' if you ask for your chauffeur to help you drive all your expensive Italian luggage to the campsite." Iori commented snidely.

"You're one to say, letting you wife drive you around in that new SUV (no offense Kasumi-san). And besides, you brought this luggage for me as a wedding gift!" he replied good-naturedly. Kyo chuckled at Iori's owlish expression. "You're a kind drunk, what can I say?"

Athena had already pulled up their car, a nicely suped-up SUV. From the look of it, the vehicle could be use for black ops. It was entirely black, with its windows shaded. The outside seemed almost heavily armored and the front looked as if it could ram down a heavily padded metal gate. Hikari immediately helped Athena pack their things into the car.

"I gotta get me one of those..." Kasumi muttered, causing Iori to gaze at her strangely. "What? Look at that thing! It's huge!" Kasumi giggled like a schoolgirl at the thought of driving it around and finally getting revenge on the entire population of male, road rage prone drivers that always seemed to pester her while on her way to work and such.

"All right, I'm finished!" Hikari stated triumphantly. Athena at this point was finished as well.

"Good job honey!" Athena replied. "Let's get going!'

"Yay..." Kenji replied darkly. Before he was about to open the passenger side doors, he shot one last look, pleading one last time to his father. But Kyo was adamant on his training, as well as Hikari's.

"Hey, Kenji? Come over here for a sec! I got a surprise for you!" Rina shouted from her seat. Her tone was surprisingly cheery. It also occurred to Kenji that her tone had raised a few bars and was almost tempting in some strange manner (that would be considered alien compared to her nature). It was the kind in which he'd find it impossible to even relate with Rina, but perhaps of Mai Shiranui in her hey-day, when she wanted to do that sort of thing that is.

Iori watched the whole exchange with unabashed interest. "Go on Kenji! The nice girl is offering you a treat!" Iori snickered; causing Kenji to put aside his logical dread for a sturdier pair of brass ones which radiate pure unadulterated recklessness found commonly in most men his age.

He walked towards the door all the while Rina was smiling coyly. Kenji was prepared for the worst, but what he wasn't prepared for was when she suddenly ducked under his sight when he had reached the door. However, his arm was already in motion, overriding his logic circuits. As soon as he opened the door, he could see Rina dressed in military fatigue. She lay flat on her back with her legs raised slightly at an angle. Her feet, fashioned in ninjitsu style boots to cover the sounds of footsteps, were placed together. As it happened, a bow was drawn and an arrow was nocked. Her feet held the bow in place while she used both of her hands to hold onto the string and keep the arrow in place.

Before he was able to react verbally Rina let the arrow go and laughed at it flew right at Kenji's crotch. But however shocked he was, a surprise attack from an enemy could never truly jar his battle reflexes, and with his recent training there are still as sharp as ever if not more so. He quickly jumped into the air, performing a perfect split kick with his feet parallel to the sides of his body, and narrowly avoided the arrow. As he landed, Kenji heard a loud hissing sound. He turned around and his jaw dropped as he realized that the arrow had planted itself into the side of a tree, and it was beginning to melt away.

"THAT THING HAD AN ACID TIP?!" Kenji shouted to no one in particular.

"Damn... well, l still got the whole trip to get that shot right..." Rina murmured in a slightly disappointed tone.

"Wow, she's really dedicated..." Hikari mumbled to her mother. Athena only shook her head. If those two weren't so headstrong, or at least menacing on Rina's part, her job wouldn't be so difficult. She laid back in her passenger seat as she involuntarily daydreamed about Kenji and Rina having a romantic dinner under the moonlight, while confessing their undying love for each other...

"Yeah... isn't it romantic?" Athena replied dreamily. Hikari glanced at her, wondering what was wrong with her mother.

"That's my baby girl!" Iori cheered as he pumped his fist into the air. He even high-fived Rina, causing an even deeper sensation of dread in the young Kusanagi. Kenji gave one last look to his father, but once again Kyo shook his head. And with that last valiant effort, they were off to the campsite.

"Supplement log, dated Monday, the fifth. I don't know how long it's been... the days have been so long and the nights have been much worse. Everyone's gone... I'm the only one left. I've been waiting for help to arrive for months but no luck. I really shouldn't say this but I knew this would never turn out well. I also shouldn't admit this... but I am so scared..."

"KENJI! What did I just say about using my damn camcorder!?" Kyo shouted in the distance. Kenji sat on a stump, his face only inches away from the camcorder. Kyo had sternly said no electronics but his oldest child had to disobey him and somehow smuggled it into the car when he wasn't looking.

"I told you, someone needs to know what happened if I don't make it back alive!" Kenji shouted back. Kyo only shook his head as he concentrated on removing his wife's personal belongings from the car.

All the others were unpacking their belongings while taking the time to enjoy the scenery all around them. Even Rina was enjoying the sun and the clouds as she pulled out several black duffel bags from her family's SUV; each one bore menacing skulls and crossbones that were etched on both sides.

"It's such a nice day!" Athena gushed as she began to set up camp. It was agreed that they would stay near the lake. Iori however had other ideas.

"I still say we should be where the bears are!" he growled as he stormed in and out of the camping site, torn whether to stay with his family or go in search of his prey.

"What is this obsession of yours, Iori?" Kyo asked.

Iori turned his back to the others and spoke in such a low tone that even Kasumi had trouble hearing him, despite the fact that she stood right next to him.

"A lifetime ago I went on a training session with my father. It was exactly like this... peaceful. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the birds were soaring and chirping. It was enough to sicken me... I should have known that it was to be a cursed day. I still can't believe I miss all the signs. I mean; a ladybug landed on my goddamned finger!" Iori shouted as his raged with his arms in the air.

"Um... aren't they supposed to be good luck, dad?" Rina asked suspiciously. "I remember it was supposed to be some sort of good omen..."

"Don't be foolish Rina!" Iori yelled at her. "They're the harbingers of doom to us Yagami! And the same goes for you Kasumi!" He motioned to her, causing a slight look of worry and apprehension to cross her features. He straightened himself out and began where he had left off. "Anyway, we were on a hunting trip to test out strength. My father insisted we hunted in the night. We were off and we found what we were looking for, but there was... it was something I didn't expect to happen. My father—"

"Your father was killed wasn't he?" Kyo asked sympathetically.

"NO! Geez, I wish! Do you know how many happy birthdays I would have had if he had died so soon?! And don't interrupt. Anyway, he chained me to a tree after he doused me in honey-barbecue sauce! He ran off and said that if I survived I'd be a worthy son for him to actually raise!"

"Wait a sec... how old were you then?" Athena asked sharply.

"I dunno... At least four, that much I'm sure of. That was when my mother gave me my lucky red hat..." Iori added wistfully. His eyes then narrowed dangerously as his memories crossed more turbulent terrain. "Then that bear! The bear batted me around and took my hat! I never forgave that bastard and his kind!"

"Hmm... explains your hatred to Pooh Bear." Hikari joined in as she reminisced the days when he would take her Pooh related items and burn them for all to see. But not right in front of her, he was actually caught raiding her room by her mother, dressed in black with a pantyhose/mask over his head. He wasn't that much of a monster to destroy a child's possession in front of the owner of said item.

"From that day forth, I swore revenge! I will find that bear and kill him!" he shook his fist into the sky and screamed. "You hear that!? I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Suddenly it feels like English class, with Moby Dick..." Kenji chuckled. He had long put down the camcorder to see what the fuss was about.

"Watch it brat! Or I'll use you as bait!" Kenji raised his hands in mock surrender and wandered off. Everyone had the right idea to finish up setting camp. Afterwards the jobs were given out within seconds. Kasumi, Athena and Hikari were to do some fishing, but nothing was really expected from them since Iori and Rina had left to find firewood and hunt for anything edible in the woods. Kyo and Kenji were to cook anything that was caught. Until then, they would also take advantage of the time being and begin their training.

"Is it true that we have to eat deer?" Hikari asked as she made a slightly disgusted face.

Athena laughed lightly. "No, we could have fish too! Want to help me and your Auntie Kasumi?"

"Yeah!" Hikari cheered, sounding much like her mother but only smaller and younger.

"Hah, this'll be easy! I've been doing this since I was a kid!" Kasumi said smugly. Knowing that they would be roughing it, she had worn a simple two-piece bathing suit underneath her jeans and t-shirt for this exact situation. She had long taken off her gray and white sweater since it was getting a little warm. She had taken off her jeans and ran into the water like a carefree child. "Whoo-hoooo!!"

Athena watched on, not exactly sure what to say. "Um... Kasumi? What are you doing?"

"Just watch! Be ready to catch any fish that you see!" Kasumi cried out as she steadied her body in the water. She focused her breathing and remained as still as possible for what seemed like an eternity. Suddenly she lashed out, her arms were raised high into the air. A giant arc of energy rained down from the heavens and struck deep into the water. Almost immediately a semi-loud explosion could be heard as the water temporarily had split asunder, letting the ground be seen for several seconds. However the most shocking part had been the fish. The fish had exploded from the water like they had been shot out of little cannons when the explosion had first sounded. Luckily, Athena and Hikari were watching closely like Kasumi had advised and they were able to catch all those that had flew into the air with relative ease.

Kasumi turned around, her t-shirt wrapped tightly around her waist was now wet, as were her entire body. The explosion of water had soaked her thoroughly but she was smiling like a loon. "I haven't done that in ages! I'd do it again if it weren't for the fact that we have enough to feed a small army!"

Athena laughed and nodded her agreement. "Hey Hikari, wanna get in the water? I packed a few extra sets of clothes for us to change into!"

"All right! I finally get to put those swimming lessons to use!"

Somewhere far away, in two distant locations, two different men with two different agendas turned in the same direction. They were at different locations but they turned nonetheless to one certain location. Their mission temporarily forgotten, they watched intently in that one direction, as if expecting something to happen if one of them stared long enough.

"Watery... t-shirt..." Iori mumbled, one hunger roused and the other placed aside for this new, more insatiable hunger. Rina only looked at him, bemused and slightly awkward that once again she had to be reminded of the fact that her parents were sexual beings of sorts. She silently prayed to whichever god may be listening for the simple days of believing her parents to be asexual to return to her in a giant haze of light.

"......" Kyo said nothing as he stayed in his battle position. Kenji didn't notice his father's odd swaying, and paid it no mind, especially since he had begun to lose his grip on reality. With a roar that that didn't even break his father's trance, Kenji launched himself at his father full force.

"I'm so sorry! I thought it was just another test!" Kenji kept apologizing as Athena continued to bandage Kyo's ribs. "You know, you always do that thing where you turn your head, and I'd think you're open, but you're just blocking all my hits without even looking at my direction!"

"It's okay son... it only hurts when I breathe, that's all." Kyo replied. Athena instantly slapped him in the head. "Hey! I'm damaged goods here!" he replied in mock hurt.

"Don't make your son feel bad for your wandering eyes!' Athena joked.

"Well, if you weren't so far away, my eyes wouldn't wander so far to find you." Kyo replied smoothly. With that, he smoothed back the hair from his face all the while leaning his head slightly to his right. A patented Kusanagi move taught only to the true heirs of the family, it is truly a devastating move in its own right. Athena's immediate blushing and giggling only attested to that.

Taking it as his cue to leave his parents' tent, he walked outside to where the sun was slowly dipping into the horizon. Some of the stars were beginning to show, where the sun had only been hours before. He noticed how peaceful things were but dismissed the paranoia. He didn't know where Rina was but he'd rather not let the idea of her hunting him like Bambi's mother mar this beautiful sunset.

"Hey, Kusanagi Jr.!"

Kenji turned around at the insult and the fact that Rina was close behind him. She was being too stealthy for his tastes. Rina in fact was only a few feet away from him, standing under a tree with her arms crossed behind her back, putting several inches of space between her back and the tree. She was dressed much differently compared to this morning. For one thing, she wasn't dressed in combat fatigue like earlier.

Rina had on a perfect replica of her father's jacket (most likely his in the first place). The sleeves were unbuttoned and they hung slightly loose from her arms, and it hung slightly past the outer most curves of her hips, but overall it was a perfect fit. Underneath the jacket she wore a white spaghetti strap tank top, which looked hardly adequate for battle, let alone every day use. She had on a pair of black jeans hastily cut, leaving it to look more like a pair of short shorts. The only thing that seemed familiar to Kenji, were the boots she wore from earlier. They were very thin and light, allowing for light, stealthy movements, and most important of all speed. As his eyes traveled up, he noticed a choker around her neck. It wasn't all that large but it made her neck look almost delicate.

"New outfit?" Kenji asked. He had meant to sound casual but he noticed his voice had just peaked a bit, making him sound as if he had just hit thirteen all over again.

"Sort of. My dad wants me to represent the Yagami as a Yagami should. In other words, nothing casual like before." Rina commented as she walked slowly towards him. Kenji stood perfectly still as she circled around him like a vulture. Kenji's back straightened out when she had placed a hand in between his shoulders. She stood on her toes and whispered into his ear while she led a finger down his spine.

"I guess wearing a t-shirt and jeans didn't cut it for him." she whispered heavily. "What do you think? Do you like it?"

Kenji swallowed back his nervousness and forced himself to think of something else to keep his fear at bay. What fear, you may ask? For one, he had no idea what she was up to! _Okay, square root of a million... square root of a million... divided by 54! Okay!_ Kenji closed his eyes as he felt his confidence return.

"It suits you nicely, actually." Kenji replied back with a slow smirk.

Suddenly without warning, he was into the air and he fell twenty feet from the air to land in the middle of a patch of shrubs. Anger getting the best of him, he rushed back out into the small clearing that he had just been standing on. Rina was still there, glowering at him as if he had just spit in her tomato soup.

"I was right after all, you're just another weakling of a man! And to think, I almost would have honored my mother's wishes and concede to you!" she growled. Rina quickly got into a fighting stance. "I'm tired of talking!"

"Same here!" Kenji snarled. "I don't know what you're trying to pull but this ends here!"

In seconds they ran at each other, fully able to deal with the fact that they're engaging in a life or death battle while on vacation. It somehow almost felt natural...

5 hours later...

Iori came back with nothing to show for his perimeter check. Even when he had gone to hunt for dinner, there were no bears. He growled at his luck. Hikari however was ecstatic that she had fought off a mountain lion when she had accidentally wandered away from him. She had only tagged along for the fear of boredom but now she was just dirty and tired. She had managed to hold it off, all the while managing to use her wits and her strength to get her out of that mess. Iori had arrived just in time to see the mountain lion running for higher ground and Hikari looking victorious, almost as a Yagami would.

He looked at the little girl and felt a small rush of pride within him, much like when he had first taught Rina how to harness her flames. Although Hikari is the daughter of his 'rival', in some aspect she was blood. After all, the Yagami and Kusanagai went back generations. To have a strong rival with strong offspring said a lot about your own strengths as well.

Halfway back to the campsite, she had asked to be carried, and within ten minutes she fell asleep in his arms. He hadn't mind since it would save time if they didn't stop every few seconds for one thing or another. As he trekked back to the site his mind raced back to how dull and silent the forest seemed to be, void of all life save a few game animals and that one mountain lion. Still growling he smashed his fist into a tree, causing it to fall behind him as he walked. Senseless destruction was what soothed the savage beast, music be damned!

"I can't believe it! That damn bear is eluding me! I know it!" With one hand he reached into one of the pockets of his red vest and pulled out a Polaroid. A silhouette of a bear could be seen against the backdrop of the woods. But the strangest thing was the fact it looked like there was a cap on the bear's head. "I'll find you yet, just you wait!" Iori muttered as he crushed the Polaroid and burned it to ashes.

Iori finally arrived to the campsite and found Kenji and his daughter Rina, battered, bruised, dirty, and unconscious. Their bodies were bloody and would cause concern for any other parent. However Iori only smiled a genuine smile, a part of him nostalgic of the blood feud days. With Hikari still in one arm, he quickly moved his way to Rina, and with his one free arm dragged Rina over to Kenji. Surprisingly she didn't wake up even though her face was being dragged along the grass and dirt.

When he got close to Kenji, he slowly dropped her to the floor, and quickly wiped away the excess dirt and grass stains. Once again with only one hand, he burned away his clothes save his boxers. Forcing himself to not gag at the sight of a nearly naked Kusanagi, he quickly placed Rina next to Kenji. With great care and speed, he placed her head right into the nook between Kenji's head and right shoulder, and draped her arm over his chest. He stood back, and smiled once more genuinely at the sight. The bloodshed in the morning would be a great substitute for television, one of the things he truly missed from the daily toil of living in civilization.

Suddenly Rina began to shift, causing Iori to run behind a tree. He slowly stuck his head out, and what he saw made him frown slightly. Rina nuzzled into the neck of Kenji! And what's more, she actually raised her leg and placed it over his, her knee dangerously close to his crotch! Iori scratched the back of his head, wondering if this was a good sign or not. Choosing not to worry anymore about it, he walked into Kenji's tent and placed the little one into the tent, not like her older brother would be using it anytime soon. And thus ended the first day of their five-day camping trip.

Meanwhile...

Chris snickered along with Yamazaki as they snuck down the hall. They were only several feet from the door to freedom when suddenly the alarms went off. They immediately looked behind them, expecting their enemies to come out from every corner and crevice of the long, long hallway. Instead, it was only Rugal and Geese making a mad dash to the door.

"Run you fools! Run damnit!" Geese yelled. His eyes were panicked beyond reason.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAH! I'M JUST TOO $!$! EVIL DAMNIT!"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I know you're evil, I said you're evil, now just SHUT UP!" Geese shouted alongside Rugal. However it didn't spoil his mood. His elation, at least in his eyes, was justified by their cunning victory and his genius.

"Boss, what happened?" Yamazaki asked. They four ran out the door and jumped into the convertible all at once, causing it to bounce several times due to Rugal's size. Chris immediately started the car up and floored it, leaving behind their very first mission of mass murder. Almost immediately the entire building went up in smokes after a giant explosion rocked the surrounding neighborhoods.

As Chris drove, he had to know what happened.

"We were almost caught. What the hell happened back there?!" he demanded

Rugal only smiled wickedly. "I saw something I wanted, so I took it!" he replied with wicked glee. From underneath his coat he pulled out a bowling trophy fit for the gods. It held no name or team so it would fit in perfectly with any trophy collection.

Yamazaki shook his head in disbelief. He quickly checked the rear view mirror and saw the fire trucks that raced to the rescue of the school and occupants.

"That was too easy! A shame that they had dormitories!" Yamazaki laughed cruelly.

Rugal joined in and they high-fived each other. Geese could only shake his head at the two. _I can't believe I'm actually doing this! Stooping to the position of a lowly soldier! I could have asked my own men to do this but nooo!_ Geese thought irritably. But as Athena instructed, the competition was to be either weeded out scared out of their plaid uniforms and brick-like shoes.

"Chris, how many more?" Geese asked imperiously.

"Only a few more to go. Then on to the next prefecture!" Chris whooped in ferocious delight and was soon joined by Yamazaki and Rugal. But Rugal being Rugal, immediately launched into a heart-thumping and awe-inspiring rendering of 'We are the Champions'. As the sped into the night, who knows what foul deeds they will commit?

A short recess from the tournament, things are bound to heat up when rivalries turn into bitter feuds, with one boy caught in the middle that somehow started a war only he could finish! In the distance, they shout his name... Yusuke! All this and more in the next chapter!

A/N: This might be a bit more serious. I just hope it's consistent. My beta reader is on hiatus for who knows how long. Eh, easy come, easy go. As things progress, I hope my reintegration (for a lack of a better term) will be an easy one. Read and Review, and thank you!


	11. Scare Tactics: The Revenge of the Ultima...

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: To Darkness Dweller Sephiroth and all others who noticed that I wrote K' as a clone, okay, I've been mistaken, and I admit I'm wrong! But hey, if you want a nice excuse, just remember that things are a bit different here, sorta like an A/U. I mean, hello, Rock is still a teen here! By all rights the guy should be in his thirties or so. Anyway, I should have said this sooner. And just to emphasize for all those that don't know or are confused,

**K' IS NOT A CLONE!  
**

So happy reading, and R&R as always, and Happy Halloween!

Chapter 11: Scare Tactics: The Revenge of the Ultimate Sealed-Up God of Destruction

As the excitement from round 1 began to ebb away, it had finally been announced that the second round would begin in three weeks. By then, the winners of the first round would have to report or forfeit the second match-up. The losers of the first round were allowed one more chance before they were kicked out of the tournament. Although some may have found that a second chance wouldn't serve to weed out the weak, no one else was really complaining as all competitors took their training to a whole new level. Things have only just begun to heat up.

"Why have you come to me now? Of all days, did you think I wouldn't refuse you today?" Geese Howard sat imperiously in his genuine Italian executive chair behind a great oak desk, kept meticulously clean, with only an organizer, a phone, and several date books placed strategically for easy access. Behind him, several henchmen stood at beck and call.  
  
Before his guest could even answer him, Geese continued to speak. "Of course, you're right! I cannot refuse anyone a favor today, for today truly a momentous day! Today in fact, is the 20th anniversary of the day I ascended to power, the day I killed Jeff Bogard!"

As instructed, everyone clapped while Ripper played a few bars of a high-spirited little jig on a piano by the corner of the office.

"So how many do you want?"

Geese looked down at the little girl-scout with an evil eye, irked that he was interrupted "Give me six boxes of those mint-thingys and get out of my office."

"I can only sell in quantities of ten and or higher." The little girl stated. She was holding firm on this because her troop needed to beat their rival, troop 2 and gain innumerable amounts of praises and untold quantities of pizza and ice cream. And besides, she hadn't sold over 300 boxes on her own by being an honest scout.

"Five." Geese stared at the girl hard, daring her to raise the quantity.

"Eight, with a 10 discount, only because you've been my best customer for the last 5 years." The girl eyed his checkbook greedily but her face was calm and her voice was cool.

"Deal. Ripper, sign it over and bring the goods to storage. Nice doing business with you Sally. Look forward to seeing you next year!" Geese waved goodbye as did Sally, but when she left, he cursed himself. The girl was getting greedy every year! Soon, he'll have to put a stop to it. He hated making smart business people like her disappear into his giant backyard (and what suckers people were, for actually believing that he just liked having a big yard) but business was business...

"And speaking of which..." Geese turned to Ripper, back from paying the little extortionist of a girl scout. "You said you wanted to get your nephew to work for as an intern or apprentice, correct?"

"I think he's got what it takes. He's very determined" Ripper replied informally. They've been through so shoot-outs and hostile corporate take-overs that formality was a rarity between the two.

"What's his name?"

"Well, everyone calls him Ralphie. Good kid. He could be your enforcer."

Geese thought this over. It'd be too risky to put him out on the field so soon. The boy had even graduated high school yet. Perhaps some nice paper work would do him some good. Ripper mentioned that he was afraid of blood, which was a bit strange for anyone in his family. The kid could be a bookkeeper, keep track of his finances and the like. And then he can move onto loan sharking or whatever.

"Okay, put him in charge of my taxes. I usually don't send it in so early, but this year, I figured I should get a head start... I want him to work with my accountant and learn what needs to be done."

"Are you sure?" Ripper wasn't sure it was such a good idea because of one thing. The boy was a nitwit. He was afraid of blood and had the mental competency of a wet cardboard box. Being an enforcer would have been far simpler. No one harms the boss. A simple command (and life duty) for a simple mind, and it wouldn't involve much blood, and if it did, it'd be a great way for Ralphie to get over it.

"Let him learn the tricks of the trade with my accountant. Anyway, just get it done! I'm off to golf a few strokes." With that, Geese took his golf clubs and stood near his window. Within moments, as perfectly timed by Geese as possible, a helicopter floated into view with a ladder hanging from the side. Pressing a button from underneath his desk, the windows retracted vertically. With one great motion he jumped out the window and grabbed onto the ladder, golf clubs and all.

"Cancel all my appointments! I won't be back until later tonight!" Geese called. His laughed resounded in the sky as he flew towards his own private island, secluded from civilization, to have a little R&R.

Later that night, Ripper had to be the bearer of bad news. No one else had the guts to do it. They all had a nice, illegal, living going. Why risk their necks for the incompetence of someone else's relatives? Ripper had been waiting all day in the Geese Mansion, while Marie and Rock went about their tasks. He mulled over the events that had led to this catastrophe. As predicted, the intern Ralphie was a nincompoop at best; he had disgraced the family name.

Suddenly the door flew open, surprising the never-easily-startled Ripper. One of the double doors flew off its hinge and Geese stormed in angrily. He looked tired, angry, and hot for blood. A nice golf ensemble had already replaced his neat and tidy business suit when he had arrived, but the clothes were a bit torn and worn out for some unknown reason. Geese was livid as he threw his bag of golf clubs across living room and into the kitchen, shattering the glass top table.

"Hey dad." Rock said as he eased his way past him and out the door.

"Don't call me that until you've killed that bastard of a Bogard!" Geese yelled back. He grabbed the broken door with the both of his hands and slammed it back in place. He glared at it, waiting, and daring it to move. When it didn't he marched right past Marie and Ripper and into the kitchen, and inspected the contents of the refrigerator.

"What the hell happened to him?" Ripper wondered aloud. His question was answered by Marie and it wasn't something he would ever thought he'd hear.

"He hates golfing." She replied simply.

Ripper turned around to look at her. Surely she must be kidding! "He's been golfing since the day I met him! He's always so calm after a day of golfing! He's always been so clear headed and focused after golfing!"

"True... but didn't you ever wonder why he's so calm before and after he's signed several death warrants, bounties, and declaring war on other Families?" Marie asked pointedly. "He hates golf. He can't play it, and it makes him angry. He comes home, furious, and he wakes up even angrier than the night before! He goes to work, and focuses all his anger into his work. It's a way for him to recharge his batteries, since his work is so tiring. It invigorates him!"

"...Somehow that explains a lot." Ripper muttered. He walked over to where Geese was, angrily slamming the ham onto the bread with enough force to destroy the kitchen counter. Ripper hesitated when Geese took a particularly large cleaver and stabbed it into the mayonnaise with the glee not even Choi express when he's attacking an opponent.

"Good evening, sir." Ripper said. He hadn't said that in years but somehow he was sure that it would ensure his survival for the duration of his time here.

"What is it?" Geese muttered more than asked as he began spreading the mayonnaise furiously over the bread with the fervor a dictator would have at carving up the world.

"It's my nephew..."

Geese stopped immediately, intently focused on Ripper now. He's seen Geese give that look, the look that proclaimed anger; it was a sentence to death. Never in his life had he thought he'd be on the receiving end of it. He almost ran away but duty forced him to stay.

"You're in my way." Geese explained. He physically moved him from his place in front of the refrigerator. Ripper breathed a sigh of relief but there was more to be done before he could relax.

"Sir, it's my nephew. I had high hopes he could be your enforcer, by looks at least. He's intimidating but he hates the sight of blood. I thought the work would toughen him up. But you insisted that he help with accounting duties." Ripper reminded Geese, but he paid no heed as he slammed the cleaver straight home into several tomatoes at once, first impaling them through the center and glided the blade upwards, slicing them cleanly in half.

"What happened?" Geese asked. He savagely bit into his sandwich, the tomatoes and spurts of ketchup and mayonnaise leaking from the sandwich and his chin made him look feral.

"You're being audited..."

**"I'm being WHAT?!"** Geese exclaimed. He threw his sandwich against the wall and began slamming his fist into the kitchen counter.

"I can't believe this! I am not being audited! I cannot believe this! Don't those -eaters and $&!# know who they're dealing with?"

"Sir, I'm really sorry that you're being audited but you know how it is with the IRS! We can't deal with them like your other enemies. We'll have to do this by the law." Ripper grimaced as he realized his mistake. The look in Geese's eye only proved it, as they widened at the "L" word.

And a new string of curses began...

As instructed, Chizuru practiced her incantations on a daily basis for the promised day, when Orochi had to be freed so that he can be resealed, all for the sake of love. Sitting in a lush chair in her bedchamber, she silently mused the situation. In her younger years, optimistic exuberance at the thought of banishing the Orochi from this plane of existence thrilled her. But as everyone else had realized, having Orochi blood doesn't necessarily mean a declaration of war, or worse, by those of the Kagura and Kusanagi clan. Back then she would have never been unwilling to accept the generations of hate for the Orochi, let alone free him and his hell-spawn, even if it's for love. How times change...

Chizuru looked at her watch. It was close to the bewitching hour, she pondered to herself. Of course, she didn't really believe in that hocus-pocus witchcraft stuff. But it really was time for her to practice her incantations. You don't become the head of the Kagura clan without learning the basic and advanced incantations, and certainly not without some practice.

But as she dressed in the ceremonial robe of the traditional Miko (mostly because she really liked the way it seemed to slimmed her figure) her apprentices were sneaking around the mansion, particularly close to where Chizuru kept her ingredients for her incantations. They snuck around with the cover of night as their shield, their courage fueled by the hope that Chizuru won't tan their hides later.

Adopted into the family by Chizuru, they were twin girls, orphaned by the now long extinct N.E.S.T.S cartel. Found as street rats hiding and evading the authorities for their bakery raids, Chizuru was touched by their story, but mostly by the vision imparted to her by the powers that be. These children were special, they were to be protected, and all that she truly knew was that they were incredibly perceptive and quick studies. Chizuru would be trying to understand her vision for some time, but as of now, she had to take them under her wing.

Simply known as Sora and Nanako, they crept seamlessly along the wall as they finally had finished what they had set out to do. Being bored and feeling childish, they've chosen to cause as much damage without having to worry about being punished too badly. They looked around before they finally snuck back into their rooms. Unlike some pranksters, they wouldn't stay to around to observe the damage. Why wait around to get caught when you can just record everything onto DVD format and watch it at your leisure?

Sora, being the brightest of the apprentices, calculated a humorous outcome that would result from her and her sisters' meddling. They knew Chizuru's habits at night and the incantations and the ingredients she used.

"If I'm right, Chizuru-sempai and the room will be covered in green Jell-O! The extra chameleon essence should make the stuff stay on for at least twenty four hours!" Sora snickered as she tossed away an empty box of the said dessert. The moonlight caught in the lens of her glasses made her look slightly sinister. Her short hair, petite frame, and demure ways were the perfect cover for her prankster's way of life.

Nanako nodded enthusiastically as she jumped into her bed. Her appearance seemed almost too innocent but she was just as prone for practical jokes as Sora. As she laid down, her long hair practically framed her lithe body. Although she didn't spoke much, Sora knew that her sister was waiting and planning as well, but only because of the fact that tonight's joke didn't have the same "Umph" in them as Nanako liked to point out.

"Good night sis." Nanako replied sweetly and Sora nodded her reply. Within moments the two were off to sleep and hopefully they would be able to dream up something more disastrous.

Something inside her just snapped. She saw their faces in her mind's eye and envisioned her hands wrapping around their throats. She screamed their names as the slimy Jell-O clung to her skin.

Her mind raced as the events still seemed to be happening in her head, but in slow motion, and she tried in vain to force herself to run. But it was useless. She was now covered in the slimy dessert for the last five minutes, trying to remove the sticky substance with no luck. Globs of the gelatin clung to her clothes, her skin, and most importantly to Chizuru, her hair.

As Sora and Nanako laughed at their sensei's luck, something was amiss. Sora noticed it first, even before Chizuru. Thunder and lightning sounded in the distance. It was a clear night and the stars were out, but now their brilliant luminescence was shadowed by the coming storm.

In truth, Sora and Nanako's plan did something far worse than just plant a treacherous exploding dessert bomb for their caretaker.

_I'm still here... I... where am I? I only remember so much. Wait, I was banished! Again, I was defeated by the Kusanagi! Damn their hides! I'm back here, in the darkness. I wonder..._

_All right then! I'm not totally vanished from the plane of existence! Let's see if my vision can extend to the enemies that have sent me here to this hell dimension. Hmm...I wonder who was the one to wake me up like this? Must be one of my disciples. Whatever the case, I can plan for my next attempt at revival! _

..._Iori's looking the same as ever. Strange, he looks a little older... My oh my, is that a gray hair? Hahahahaha! I wonder how long has it been? _

_Eh? He has a family? Of all things... a daughter as well..._

"Rina! Where's that firewood? Stop goofing around!"

_Rina? Hmm... She might be a good hostage. What's this now, someone approaching Iori? I remember her, it's something-something... Asamiya! Yeah, that's her! What's she doing there?_

"Kyo's back with Deer!"

"Deer! Yes! Finally he could do something right!"

"Hey, watch it before I decide to give you the one with the most arrowheads in it!"

_It's him! Kyo Kusanagi! God damn him, he still looks the same after all these years! Look at him, holding those deer carcasses over his shoulder like that... What's he up to? Actually, now that I think about it, what the hell is going on? Why is everyone being so buddy-buddy with each other? Even Iori's daughter seems to be rather tolerant of Kyo. _

_What the?! Well, looks like those two got together after all... Well, certainly an improvement of that last girlfriend of his. What a shrew that one was. _

_Iori's still preoccupied with the firewood. Kyo and Asamiya are still being all lovey-dovey. Three more people? Ahh I see, the blue haired one must be Iori's wife... Strange. _

_Ye gads! The other two are the exact copies of that Kusanagi bastard and that Asamiya... person! _

_What is wrong with the world?! Ugh, that's it, I'm looking around some more. Maybe I can find some allies to get me out of here. I have to eradicate the Kusanagi strain before they start to open their own restaurants or something!_

_Wait... something's happening... _

"Hey Kasumi, what did you want to show me?"

"Oh, just this!"

"(GASP) It's Kenji! And Rina! Snuggling!"

"Yep!"

"I knew that fight this morning was a little different this morning!"

.................._Have I gone mad? Snuggling? NOT ONLY HAS THE YAGAMI BETRAYED ME BUT NOW THEY DARE TO MEND THEIR TIES AND SEVER THE FEUD FROM THEIR PAST? _

Unbeknownst to the inhabitants across the entire globe except for a select few, Orochi's anger was felt in waves as the imprisoned deity began to fly into a terrible rage. And further still, no one knew what consequences this will bring upon the world. As Sora and Nanako dutifully cleaned the mansion and Chizuru's robes, Chizuru immediately began to work, and as she did, she wondered if Orochi's fits of anger would affect anything at all.

Somewhere along the Kusanagi mansion, deep within the empty house guarded by the most expensive security systems made at the hands of BURN-Tech industries (another integral part of the Kusanagi empire) a loud crackling sound could be heard. Wind started to pick up from inside the recreation room and suddenly something akin to a lighting bolt pierced the air, creating a miniature black wormhole in the room. And just as quickly two figures fell onto the couch with a loud plop, before the wormhole disappeared.

A groaning could be heard. The two figures began to stir. Suddenly, one of them spoke...

"Luna, are you okay?"

The second figure nodded. "I've been through worse, Artemis. Wait, where are we? Where are the Sailor senshi?!"

The tiny figure jumped off the couch and towards the window. The small white cat known as Artemis jumped onto the windowsill and looked out the window. The moon rose high above the city but there were dark clouds everywhere covering most of the night sky.

"I don't know Luna. But the Sailor senshi might not be the ones in trouble..."

Along the rooftops of Southtown, a figure flew from another wormhole, and hit the rooftop. However, practiced at rolling and in the art of dodging and basic stealth techniques, his nature instincts allowed him to quickly roll up into a ball before hitting the roof. He quickly rolled out onto his feet and stood up defensively, tense at the sudden peace and quiet. The wormhole immediately closed, giving no time for him to react. He reached out towards it but it was no use. He looked around and found his stomach in a knot.

What was this place?

Rikimaru knew no fear. He knew only the mission, the risks, and the rewards of a job well done, which meant that he knew that in the end, his deeds saved the lives of the innocent and punished the wicked. For every battle fought, for every path treaded, he knew nothing of the distress that grips the minds of those that fear the things that lurk in the dark.

But now he knew uncertainty. What had happened? The last thing he remembered was the cave he had fought Lord Mei-Oh had begun to collapse, and Ayame and Princess Kiku were trapped along with him. Acting upon the fortitude he himself had forged on the field of battle and in the shadows of the night, he led his partner Ayame and his charge Princess Kiku towards the entrance of the cave, only to find it blocked by a giant boulder. Knowing no other option, he pushed the boulder out of the way, but he had to keep it open long enough for the others to slip out.

"Leave! A ninja's life is forfeit to those he protects; I have no choice! Now do your duty, and leave me!"

"Ayame..." he whispered. He walked out towards the edge of the rooftop. Rikimaru looked out over the city of Southtown. His uncertainty grew until he heard something very familiar.

Down below a shout for help had roused his suspicions and caused his uncertainty to cease. In place of it, he knew only what must be done. Knowing full well his sword had been left with Ayame, he swung down from the rooftops with his grappling hook; relieved that he could immerse himself in something he had known all his life, and forget about the present.

"You have got to be kidding me! I can not believe this!" A young man lashed out at a tree and soon it was knocked down with one punch, but not before having a small portion of it turn into sawdust and splinters from the impact. "I gotta get outta here fast before anyone finds me!" he muttered as he suddenly realized that his rash action might have alerted the nearby civilians. He eyed the machinery that stood in front of him, the same one that transported him here of all places. The size of it, as well as the blinding yellow paintjob wasn't very inconspicuous. Taking a small pill like object from a small box, he threw it at the machine. In a puff of smoke, the only thing that remained was the capsule like object on the ground.

"What was that?"

The young man turned around, face to face with another man of his age. He was dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt, which was surprising since it gets cold at night when you're camping.

"Who are you?" he asked, wondering if this he should just make a break for it now.

"The name's Kenji. What's yours?"

He hesitated. That name, it wasn't anything he's ever heard of. Perhaps the time machine had went back further than anticipated? After a few more moments of deliberating the consequence of letting someone know his identity, he came to the conclusion that it couldn't hurt.

"I'm called Trunks."

"Who are you?" Hikari asked the thing in front of her. The thing towered over her like a beast that it was, its tentacles wavering in the air, gnashing teeth, and drooling tongue whipping about. The slimy green skin glistened as the moonlight bathed it in its ethereal light. A large cylindrical tube protected most of its upper body, most likely to provide air or some other chemical gas it needs to breathe to survive.

"My name can not be pronounced with your silly little earth tongue! Just call me Kodos!"

Hikari nodded. "So what are you?"

"What am I?" Kodos questioned, slightly insulted at the question. "I'm a higher being, that's what! I'm a high-ranking explorer from the planet Rigel-7! I'm the only female to make it this far!" she replied in a very manly and deep voice.

"If you're so high ranking, what are you doing out here all alone?" Hikari asked.

Kodos looked around, realizing Hikari's question had unintentionally backed her into a corner. Her leaned over her, her single eyebrow furrowed at her in irritation. Her giant red eye was focused solely on the unimpressed Hikari.

"You know, we eat the young on our planet when they get nosy about adults and their affairs!" she replied.

"Lady, get away from me! I'm warning you!"

Kasumi was holding Athena back with all her strength. If Athena had been in her right mind, Kasumi might have a hard time dealing with her Psycho powers, but then again, it was pretty hard right now. Holding Athena from the waist, she dug her heels while Athena only struggled forward with her arms outstretched. Her mind was gone, sucked into a vast vortex that was her love of furry animals.

As they decided to take a little stroll before Kyo and Iori would be done cooking, they had decided to rest overlooking another small lake that rested at the foot of a small hill. But their quiet stroll had been interrupted when a sudden flash had lit up a dark corner of the forest. Upon investigating the area, the two stumbled upon something neither would have expected in their lifetimes...

A 3-foot high purple hedgehog, clad in a purple jacket, boots, sneakers and gloves stood before them. From the looks of it, the hedgehog was a he, and he carried a rather large sword strapped to his back. When Athena and Kasumi found him, he had his back turned towards the pair, inspecting a vehicle of sorts.

"What on earth is that?" Kasumi whispered to Athena.

However, the madness that would grip Athena moments from this point had already begun to sink in. "Let's take a closer look..."

As they did, the hedgehog turned around, and Athena had finally lost her sanity. Unbeknownst to Kasumi, Athena has a unhealthy fixation with furry animals that borderlines addiction. Seeing the hedgehog standing there, talking, walking, and wearing clothes, was all too much for Athena to handle. The cuteness factor overloaded her mind and now she was just a zombie, desperately craving to smother the young hedgehog with cuddling and perhaps a conversation in non-coherent cutesy phrases.

"Who are you? What are you?" Kasumi yelled over to the hedgehog.

"I'm Grapes, and what's wrong with your friend?"

"I think she likes animals!" Kasumi gritted out. Athena only continued to struggle against her friend. For a brief moment he wondered if he should turn super. He knew that in his super form he'd be invincible, but he doubted the potency of it as he observed Athena with her eyes glazed over and also pupil-less, teeth somehow filled with sharper canines than usual, and her pale skin glistening against the moonlight.

"Oooowhoooa..."

"What are you waiting for? Get out of here!"

Rina leaned against a tree, her mind totally relaxed but focused. The whole trip could be considered a very taxing experience due to all the endless hunting she had to do, but taking that bath by the lake cleared up her head. It wasn't her idea and now that she thought about it, she knew why she felt a bit uneasy about the lake now that her head was so much clearer, and it wasn't just because the lake was shaped in the form of a skull with crossbones.

It had been past midnight and not a single one of them had a thing to eat. Someone, and no one was naming names, had not secured the food from wild bears and animals. Whether it was the fault of Iori or Kyo, it didn't matter. Athena immediately took charge of the situation since everyone was complaining of stomach pains.

"Well, we'll need firewood and some more supplies. Kenji, go into that dark corner of the forest for some deer, berries, or anything edible." Athena pointed out to her left. Kenji looked over to that direction and felt a sense of dread as several shrieks came from out of the forest.

"Hikari, get some more firewood honey. Try that abandoned well, I think that's the only firewood that's left in this forest!"

Hikari looked up from the dying campfire, stick in hand, and asked with shocked etched across her face, "You mean that abandoned well where people get sucked into and never return?"

"Yep. Rina, why don't you go take a bath, you reek! There's another lake nearby, I think it was the one where the two sexy teens drowned while on aboard a damaged boat!" Athena spoke excitedly, proud that she was so knowledgeable about local history.

Rina only grunted her affirmation. The last few days without communication with anyone else and taking small breaks, only for food and sleep, have transformed her into a predator. Using all the hunting tricks she's learned from her father, the once insane orochi warrior, she's become the perfect killing machine...

"In the meanwhile, Kasumi-chan and I will take a short hike by that old, abandoned, supposedly haunted, N.E.S.T.S compound! I think it's by the Cave of Ordeals..." Athena pondered momentarily.

Kasumi spoke up to confirm it. "Yeah, but if we want to make it back before dawn, we'll have to go through the cave to get to the path and go through it again to get back." Kasumi noted.

"Yeah. Hey, you wanna go by that Indian burial ground?"

"I believe the term is Native American..." Kasumi's eyebrows rose in question. "And since when was there a Native American burial ground in Japan?"

Athena only shrugged. "Beats me."

And here she was, thinking about her surroundings. She suddenly just realized how weird it was to have so many weird, forbidding places all closely located in these woods. _Not that I believe in coincidence..._

As she sat underneath a tree, the moonlight above touched along her thighs. In her mind, she briefly wondered about all these places, all these stories, but her worries stem from only one supposed 'horror'.

A year ago, a mad doctor supposed fled into these woods, aptly named, or perhaps just a bad pun, Terra Woods. This mad doctor fled from Holland, barely escaping authorities for his purposely-botched plastic surgeries, all to satisfy his sick fantasies.

She won't admit it, and despite her vicious pedigree, and her training from Iori, she feared nothing save for the desecration of her looks. Why? Perhaps it was untold years of evolution of woman, or just because she cares how she presents herself, the world will never know...

She stood up and stretched a little before she'd make her way back to camp. As she yawned, she took a double take. A figure was moving along the water... it swam gracefully, and rather stealthily. To any mere mortal, it would have been all but invisible. She slipped her right leg out and slipped into her father's fighting stance. Ghost or not, she would battle it, and win!

However what came out was not what she had expected...

A small turtle raised its head from the water, its giant reptilian eyes lurking just above the water, allowing itself to resemble an alligator. Rina relaxed slightly but waited for it to leave. However it only swam faster towards her!

"What the hell..." Rina muttered aloud. What was it doing?

The turtle swam full speed at her, going at least 35 miles per hour; it jumped out of the water once it reached the edge of the lake. Rina looked up and her eyes widened as the turtle must have been at least 3 feet tall! The legs were too well defined and looked strong enough for it to walk upright! And it was blue, which was the most shocking to Rina. Its tail was long and curved at the end to form almost a club like shape. Its eyes were feral and it gnashed its teeth ferociously. Her battle instincts flared and she immediately pushed all thoughts aside. But even through the fog of hate and fighting she could have sworn it talked, and that it said something like 'squirtle'.

"SHI-NE!" Rina cried. Just as the terrapin creature was only inches from her face, she unleashed her modified fireball attack. Usually a perfect move for those that prefer to attack her from the air, this time it was no exception. Her hands full of flames, she would usually land at least five hits with this attack. The blue thing took it point blank and all her hits had made it through. Rina smirked as it flew towards the ground.

As it landed, it flipped itself upright and prepared to attack her. Growling, it said that phrase again. "Squirt! Squirtle squirt squirt Squiirrtle!" It lunged at her once more, looking to smash its head into her, but this did not deter Rina!

"Dark Thrust!" Rina cried out. Her attack hit dead on, as the giant wave of purple fire crashed into the skull of the creature. For a few moments it looked as if the wave was going to overpower the turtle but the wave of flame dissipated and the turtle flew at Rina. She braced herself for the attack and readied to counter attack. She took the strike head on and pulled back for another dark thrust.

"Squirt!" The turtle opened its mouth and water launched out from its mouth! It thoroughly doused her hand, and along with the water, her hand was also doused in streams of saliva.

Rina recoiled and made a sound of disgust but it immediately turned to extreme rage. The turtle had not known it, but it had suddenly invoked a power older than its own ancestry, and a fate worse than death...

"So I said to Daimon--"

"Can it, I'm trying to season this right!"

Kyo smirked as he lay down on a nearby sleeping bag. "Just don't over-oregano it okay?"

"Feh."

At this exact moment, from four different directions, Hikari, Rina, Kenji, and Athena and Kasumi came running towards the campsite from four different directions. Kenji held a cell phone in his hand, followed by a purple haired stranger with a sword, while Hikari was running opposite from him, followed by a large green tentacle monster with one large eye. Athena and Kasumi ran towards Kyo and Iori from the north. Kasumi pulled Athena along while she held onto Grapes with a fearsome strength. Her placid face and pupil-less eyes were now gone, but her strength, pale skin, and sharper fingernails remained. She closed her eyes blissfully as her arm placed a stranglehold on Grapes. Rina was right across from them, her entire body was practically doused in blood. Although she looked tired, she looked extremely satisfied, much like the cat that caught the canary that's on the john.

"Dad, there's intruders in our mansion!" Kenji yelled out.

"I found food! Lots and lots of meat!" Rina cried happily. "Oh and they're so tasty and tender! Well, at least enough for the rest of the trip!"

"Daddy, I think he's here to plan a space invasion." Hikari replied dully. But Kyo caught the look in her eyes, the look of a predator about to strike unexpectedly.

"Am not! I just want to get to my best friend's wedding! I'm the maid of honor!" She replied, once more in her extremely deep, and manlike voice. "And besides, this backwater planet has nothing in terms of fashion! It's all so Z'Quashil, so un-trendy!"

"Dad, there's talking cats in our mansion! And I just got reports that there's a giant monster attack in Tokyo! Two of them are battling it out!" Kenji shouted.

"We have an alien here! Hello!" Hikari stood in front of Kodos, waiting for it to even blink wrong.

"We have a furry baby-wabey!" Athena cooed. Kasumi only covered her eyes with her hand; embarrassed at the ridiculous reaction her friend has to animals.

"Ooh, I wish I had some barbeque sauce for that blue thing!" Rina smacked her lips in anticipation for finding another one just like it.

Kyo whistled loudly, halting everyone from speaking or even moving. Looking around him, he made a simple command for each person he looked at. He looked over at Kenji first.

"Kenji, tell me about what happened in a minute, let me handle all this. Okay, Athena, let that furry thing go, now! Hikari, take that thing back where you found it!"

"Actually, I don't know how I got here, or how to get back, couldn't I just stay?" Kodos asked.

"Zip it!" Kyo snapped. "Rina, take your father to this new source of protein and for god sakes stop drooling before you put out the fire!"

Athena reluctantly let Grapes go and with his amazing super speed he inherited from his father, he sped off into the direction of the woods, never to be seen again. "Goodbye!" Athena sobbed while waving at the purple streak.

Hikari shrugged, a little confused at what's going on, only pointed towards the forest. Kodos crawled back to where it was last found looking slightly dejected. Kenji walked over to Kyo, cell phone in hand, with Trunks tagging along behind him.

_That hedgehog looks very familiar..._ he thought to himself. Somewhere deep within the forest, Grapes wondered who the mysterious young overlander was, and why he seemed so familiar as well.

"And who are you?" Kyo pointed at Trunks. Surprised that he was pulled out from the background, he told Kyo his name.

"Briefs huh? Never heard of them." Kyo said thoughtfully. "Why are you out here anyway?"

"Me? Oh, just passing through. Well, I should be going. I'll see you guys around sometime. Later Kenji!" Trunks made his quick exit. Not wanting to be subject to more questions, he rushed out of there as fast as he could without drawing anymore attention to himself. And the fact he had a quest to complete, there was no was he could let himself be interrupted by these little side-trips anymore.

Both father and son dismissed the situation. The stranger was of no importance to them. "So what's this about intruders and giant monsters?"

"I just got the call from head of security. Two cats, talking ones are being held somewhere for questioning. As for the giant monsters, one of the staff members was watching late night TV, and he saw the live broadcast. A purple giant with a knife is battling it out with a giant lizard! There's also reports of a giant chicken with a man sticking out of its belly, was flying around and causing trouble. Funny thing was, he wore a traditional blue kimono, and half of his head is somehow merged with the lower half of the chicken." Kenji passed the phone over to his father. "Dad, maybe we should head back first thing in the morning."

Kyo shook his head. What is with all this weirdness? This was more than the usual fanfare. "Yeah, we'll do just that."

Meanwhile, the said giants fought each other with extreme prejudice. The purple giant had long dropped its knife and decided to fight the giant lizard single-handedly. It used its giant horn to try and impale the lizard. However, it was too wily for it. At the very last second, it shot a flaming breath of blue fire straight into the face of the purple giant, temporarily impeding it from another attack. The lizard grabbed the purple giant by the body and knocked him down on the floor. Rearing its head back, it took seven savage bites, and on the either, the head was decapitated and the head eaten bit by bit. Unbeknownst to the citizens of Tokyo, the purple giant is more the living suit of armor that's piloted by a young man. And that young man, age 14, once known as Ikari Shinji, is now dead. The giant lizard roared out a cry of triumph, gorging on a fast of victory.

However one young man was watching. He had appeared as everyone else had. He had no idea where he was, what was going on, and what to do. But he saw a giant monster kill another giant monster. Having never seen blood, death, and destruction, he snapped in anger. Within moments, he called to his partner for assistance. He would make this giant lizard pay!

A small yellow figure raced from his shoulder and onto his hand. It jumped into the air; it's red cheeks glowing with electrical power. Soon, a wave of destructive electric energy unleashed onto the giant lizard.

"CHUUUUUUUUUU!"

"Yeah, way to go!" the boy shouted, his cap turned backwards, as he's always done when his partner goes off to fight the odds alone.

The lizard however only felt a slight disturbance in its dining experience. Taking his tail, he swatted away at the nuisance, much like a cow or a horse would by using their tails to swat at the mosquitoes and flies that bother them.

The young boy had not seen it coming. His mind registered the falling tail with dread, his voice was unable to express his shock, but his face showed that and more. The tail smashed down upon the earth with a thunderous crash. Beneath his tail, another young man has fallen, along with his faithful companion of at least 5 years. The only things that could be seen was the pair of denim-clad human legs and the lower half of his partner sticking out from under the fleshy tail. Its tail could be seen from underneath it, looking very much like a lightning bolt and the cap the young boy wore flew away in the wind, the only evidence that these two were ever in this world.

As all this was taking place, Geese sat alone on his bed, waiting for the IRS agent to arrive to his mansion. He had instructed that his wife take a vacation in Naples for a while as he conducted business. He would have sent Rock with her but the boy insisted on hanging out with Terry Bogard and staying over.

Geese pushed those thoughts aside and remember the task at hand, which was to welcome the IRS agent that would arrive. Pulling some strings he was able to ask for an interview of sorts and straighten this whole mess out. Geese despised people of his profession since to him they were the true criminals, plundering by being honest. Who the hell does that anymore?

He had all his papers ready and receipts ready at a moment's notice. As he looked out the window in search of a black limousine that would carried the IRS agent, he wondered if it would be worth it if he'd blown it up, and then pass it off as an accident.

Suddenly a black van, its windows tinted and missing license plates pulled up to the Geese tower. He frowned at the sight. What was going on? His question was soon answered when two men dressed in black from head to toe, their faces covered in ski masks stepped out with a bag in hand and a handgun.

"This ought to be interesting." Geese pressed a button located conveniently within arms' reach from where he stood.

"They know too much, we have to do it!"

"But, they're just..."

"I know, but they talk!"

Geese watched the play with interest as one man threw the bag down. He too pulled out an 8mm handgun and nodded to his accomplice. They both shot at the bag several times and the sound of dying cats could be heard. They immediately ran back into their van and it took off into the night. Even from high up the tower as Geese was he could still see the blood pooling on the ground.

"Eh. A little messy, but not bad. Wonder who they work for..." Geese mumbled. As the black van turned the corner to disappear forever, the black limousine pulled up to the front of the tower. Geese immediately became guarded.

"Sir, you income tax return states that you make a hundred and fifty trillion yearly. And a hundred and fifty billion last year! That's a big spike from only a five figure income you had all the years prior." The agent stated with blandness that makes even the exclamation mark useless. He was short, bald, wore thick-rimmed glasses, and a drab tweed suit with the elbows replaced with patches. He wrinkled his thick mustache in distaste at the obvious finer things in life, all located in Geeses' office and home away from him. "I'd say everything is in order. You're being audited and there's nothing you or anyone can do about it."

For the one time in his life, Geese had decided to play by the rules of the law, and the policies of the IRS. And now here he was, with all the necessary forms and documents and even receipts from the whole year and last year, and this little man was making a mockery of him! No, in fact, the little man was lording over him with the feeling that he was invulnerable!

"Good day!" The man turned on his heels and prepared to walk towards the elevator. Geese didn't even get to say it was all a mistake! As soon as the little mustached leprechaun walked in, all he could do was complain at how late it was, and from the looks of things, that Geese had deserved it. It wasn't fair because he knew at that point this little piss-ant of a man really wanted to crack his walnuts, in a matter of speaking.

Geese could feel his power growing at the millisecond. Almost instinctual he prepared for a Reppuken, just to injure the man, and then make him disappear from society.

But then suddenly out from nowhere a flash blinded everyone in the room. Another portal had appeared but this time an object fell through and voices could still be heard as the portal slowly began to close.

"Chris, you dropped the rocket launcher!"

"No, get back Jill! No, the tyrant--AAARRGGH!"

Indeed there was a rocket launcher sitting on the floor. It carried four missiles and was pretty light. Insanity gleaming in his eyes, he no longer cared for consequences. He was the King of Southtown and Kings were gods! He grabbed the rocket launcher and propped it on his shoulder and with a sadistic grin took aim at the little man.

As stupid as the little man was, he knew fear, and he knew when to run. He tried to zigzag around the room and narrowly avoided two of the missiles. However he had cornered himself by the window. The little man looked at the insane Geese, attired in his business suit and holding a rocket launcher with two missiles left. He then looked down. It was a looooonnnng way down...

"Oooh, I guess I wasted my life..." He ran full force into the window, hoping not to get cut as he shattered it...

But since he was so small of stature and he was physically weaker than his four-year old niece, he bounced off the bulletproof glass like a rubber ball thrown at a wall. Geese laughed manically and pulled the trigger

"SHI-NE!" he yelled, sounded like a certain fire-wielding warrior, currently cooking red lizard over a spit. At the campsite, Iori suddenly sneezed.

"Hmm. Someone's talking about me. Or doing something I would normally do..."

Geese pulled the trigger twice, releasing both missiles. One smashed into the little man, undoubtedly breaking his rib cage. It exploded through the window and exploded as soon as it reached forty feet away from the tower. The second, but last missile, followed it. Geese watched it speed toward an airplane.

For a brief moment, he felt a twang of guilt, pity, and horror. But it disappeared the moment the missile disappeared into a wormhole.

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, the wormhole opened back up again, and a giant blast of energy came forth like a supernova. It struck so fast that Geese nearly didn't see it coming. As prepared for any eventuality, he jumped out of the tower. He looked over his shoulder and watched that giant wave of energy obliterate his entire tower in one fell swoop!

"My towweeeeeeeer!"

Geese opened his eyes and found the dawn slowly approaching him. He sat up to see a tall man standing near him. He dressed rather causally and was clean-shaven. He looked intimidating due to size and muscle mass, but seemed confident without arrogance.

"Are you okay? Did my nephew make it out okay?" the tall man asked.

"Your—nephew?!" Geese shouted.

The tall man nodded. "Yeah. He's always messing up and our superiors wanted me to watch his back. For this assignment they wanted me to tail him and go in with him but he got here way before I did. But, truth be told, never liked him much." He then looked around and whistled. "This your place?"

Geese nodded sadly. He stood up and gestured to the pile of rubble with his arms. "My precious tower..." he dropped his arms to his side and sat back down on his haunches.

The tall man approached Geese and patted his back. "Eh, it's okay. I know my nephew the screw-up probably did you wrong, maybe got you mixed up with some other guy, ya know?" He pulled Geese onto his feet and patted the dust off him.

"Since he's dead, I'll be taking over for him. Consider what you sent in null and void. Send in a new one, and be careful okay? Don't think you _would_ ever want to be audited."

With that said, the tall man walked over to his BMW convertible and drove off into the sunset. Geese, his mind registering what had just happened, jumped in joy as he clicked his heels together in the mid-air. But as he landed, he couldn't help but wonder, what was it that saved him by devastating his Geese tower?

**What really happened...  
  
**

"What the hell was that?" Duo yelled. He, Wufei, Quatre, Trowa, and Heero had just been out on a midnight joyride, when suddenly from out of nowhere, a missile came at them! Of course they avoided it, but they were still shot at! They had to stick to their principles, which was to shoot at whatever shot at you first.

"Looked like one of those old missiles I've seen in my old history books." Quatre stated. "Where do you suppose it came from?"

"Does it matter? I say we strike back!" Wufei shouted. But as usual, Trowa had nothing to add to that, as did (or did not, whatever the case is) Heero.

But actions have always spoken louder than words. He raised his buster rifle and shot off a round into the wormhole before it closed up.

"Terminated." Heero noted. With that said, the Gundam boys flew off for a little fun, something that they've been lacking as of late.

As the Geese tower was blown to smithereens, all the appearances of strange monsters, people, and objects faded away as the light of dawn greet the citizens all over Japan. None of them knew however how close they were to death, seeing it as how all the wormholes popping in and out were tearing the fabric of reality up, and if not stopped in time, the universe would implode on itself.

But what stopped it? What, or whom, had saved the world this time form imminent doom? Well it wasn't Kyo and Iori, that's for sure.

It was actually the power of laughter. Seeing Geese flying off of his tower as that giant blast of energy came rushing at the Geese tower, it had actually stopped his raving and ranting. Never in his life had he laughed so hard. Somehow the mystical forces of the universe righted itself and the tears in the fabric of reality have been mended. Almost everyone whom had wounded up far away from their homes were returned. All except for one, simply because this one wasn't anywhere CLOSE to where he had first appeared, therefore missing his ride back home. Well, then there's also the two talking cats with the crescent moons on their heads... but wasn't it said that curiosity killed the cats?

"I'm asking you one last time, and stop it with that ninja stuff! What is your name?"

"Rikimaru."

"Damn it! Age?"

"26."

"You have white hair!"

"So?"

"Damn it, never mind! Lock him up until he tells us what we want to know!"

"Never! Not even Lord Mei-Oh himself could extract the information you seek from me! I am an Azuma! You will all perish by my blade!"

All in all, everything had returned to normal, and Tokyo was under heavy reconstruction and heavy paint and Lysol from the splatters of blood that seemed to pave the streets. Kyo, Iori, Athena, Kasumi, Kenji, Hikari, and Rina have finally decided to call their vacation a done deal. Everyone was happy except for Kenji and Rina. Although she had not specifically hunted him, they had fought almost non-stop the entire time. But this would all come in handy since the second round to tournament would start soon enough while giving them time to heal.

A/N: Late for a Halloween chap, I know, but a lot of stuff came up. Well, R&R!


End file.
